The Continuing Saga of The Pirates of Dark Water
by Sarah8
Summary: Guess my version of how the story could have continued on. Not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1:

On a windy, cold wet morning, Ren looks out of the stone lighthouse he grew up in, and looks down at his friends. He was getting ready to set to leave to search for the remaining five "Treasures of Rule;" and as he watches his friends' load up the boat, he thought about how long they had been together, especially Tula. Tula was the first woman he had ever gotten close to, "that is except for Jenna of course," Ren said to himself. Jenna, but she was like a mother to him, but Tula was almost the same age as him. But because of the Dark Dweller, who controlled the dark water; Ren wasn't able to do the things he wanted to do. Finding the lost treasures of Rule had taken up much of his time. He knew he was a prince, as well as the duties he was supposed to perform. He also knew that one day he would have to take over Octopon. But he was running out of time, because soon the whole planet would cover. And if he didn't find the last treasures of the treasures, Octopon as well as Mer would be lost. Ren also suspected that the Dark Dweller could easily stop them. Ren knew this because of the last time, they had seen the Dark Dweller, he almost lost one of his crew; Tula. Even though he had gotten her back, it was getting close for comfort.

"Ren?" When Ren didn't respond, Jenna gently touched his shoulder. "Ren!" she says to get his attention. He then turns around. "Yes, oh, hi, Jenna." "Ren, are you alright? Is something wrong?" "I'm ok, Jenna, I was just thinking, after we find the remaining five treasures of rule, I will have to take my rightful place at the throne, and become King of Octopon," says Ren. "I've also been thinking about the mission we have been on. I've been so busy looking for "The Treasures of Rule" that I haven't even gotten to know my crew better. I know Ioz has a sister, and most of Niddler's family is on Padawa. But Tula is the only one I don't know," he sighs. "She had told me nothing of her past." When Jenna hears this she smiles and says, "Well, you still have an hour or so before you leave, so why not find out now." "You're right, Jenna, I think I will do that right now." Ren then goes down the staircase, to talk to his crew. He was halfway down the stairs, when he turns back to Jenna and says, "Jenna, you and Tula have become good friends?" "I suppose so," says Jenna. "Why do you ask?" "Does she ever talk about her family?" asks Ren. "Well, now that you mention it, she really hasn't talked at all about her family, all I have ever heard her talk about was Teron." "Teron, hmmm." Ren then scratches his chin. He had to find out more about her, because he was to ask her he would have to know about her. When he finally reaches the boat, he sees Niddler waiting for him.

"Good morning, Niddler." "Ren, good morning, Hah!" says Niddler, as he drops some fresh water into a barrel. "Ioz wants to see you, and watch out he's in a bad mood. He's already yelled at Tula." When Ren hears this he touches Niddler's shoulder and says, "What happened, Niddler?" Niddler looks up at Ren and says, "All I know is Tula came out the boat this morning, said hello to Ioz, and he yelled at her." He then goes and puts a lid on the barrel. After hearing this, Ren rubs his chin, and goes to find Ioz.

He finds Ioz raising the sail. "Ioz, what's going on? Why did you yell at Tula?" Ioz doesn't even look up at him. He just continues as if Ren wasn't there. "Ioz!" When Ren does this, Ioz then looks at him. "What! Oh, it's you." Ioz then rubs the left side of his pants, and says, "What do you want." But before Ren could even say anything, Ioz says, "Don't say anything, I'm not in the mood for it. Tula did. And if you know what's good for you, and help me get the Wraith ready for sail?" Ren's stunned. "Fine, Ioz, I won't start with you, but I still am Captain of this ship, and I want to know what's going on with you and Tula!" Ioz then shrugs his shoulders, and says, "You really want to know, ask her! She started it!" He then goes back to work.

"All right, I will." Ren then goes looking for Tula. When he finds her, she is lying on one of the sails. She is concentrating so hard, that she doesn't even notice Ren came up behind her. "Tula?" When she does not respond, he touches her shoulder. "Tula?" Tula jumps, turns around, and touches her heart. "Ren, you startled me." "Tula, you okay?" He then looks at her hands, they're shaking. "Tula, what's wrong?" "I'm fine, really." Ren then takes one of her hands, and says, No, you're not, look at your hands, they're shaking." "No, I'm fine, really." She then puts her hands away from Ren, and turns away. "Did Ioz say something to you, Tula?" When Tula doesn't respond to him, Ren walks over and places his hands on Tula's shoulders. "Tula, we're friends, aren't we? You shouldn't be afraid to tell me something." She just shrugs her shoulders. "Ren, I…oh…I don't know." She then turns around and looks at him. "Ren, I just wish Ioz would." As she says this, she puts her head down. "Tula, I know it's been rough on you, but I want you know I like you." He then pauses. "Tula, I know we have been together on this boat for about a year now. I also know it can be quite stressful." He then lifts up Tula's chin and says," Ioz may not care, but I do. I also don't like seeing you hurt like this." When he says this, Tula suddenly looks up. "Ren, what are you saying? I'm not sure if I understand." Ren then takes her hand and says, "I think it's about time you and I had a long talk." Ren then turns to where Ioz is working and says, "Ioz, Tula and I are going for a walk. When we return we'll set sail." "Uh, sure, Ren." He then looks over and Tula shrugs her shoulders and goes back to work. Ren then walks back with Tula off the Wraith.

After Ren and Tula leave the boat, Ioz calls Niddler. "Niddler, do you know why Ren wants to talk to Tula?" Niddler just shrugs his shoulders, and says, "Sorry, Ioz, I have no idea." And then he turns and walks away. But as he turns his back away to Ioz, he smiles. He has a pretty good idea why Ren wanted to talk to Tula, but he wasn't going to tell Ioz that. Meanwhile, Tula and Ren were walking along the Lagoon of Octopon. "Tula, you and I have known each other for about a year now. And we have become good friends, haven't we." Tula smiles. "I believe so," says Tula. "Well, I want us to be more than friends." When Ren says this, Tula stops. "Ren, what are you trying to say?" "Tula, what I'm trying to say is that I have become fond of you." "Ren, I…uh." She then stops and looks down at the beach.

"Ren, I don't think that's such a good idea. You really don't know me, and I don't think it would work between us. You need someone more, well royal. And I don't think I'm it." Ren then places his arms on her shoulders and says, "But I want to. I know you haven't told me everything. And whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I'm a good listener." "Ren, you can't be serious." "Oh, I am serious, Tula, once we get the rest of the treasures, I'm taking my place on the throne, and I want you at my side." "Ren, you can't mean…" She never gets to finish her sentence, because right at that moment, Ren kisses her. He then steps back, takes her and they walk over to a Puniceus Bush and sit down. He then turns around and plucks a rose from the bush and gives it to her, and says, "As I place this rose in your hand; I will place your heart into mine. So please, Tula, tell me I want to know everything about you." "You may not like what you hear," says Tula. "You might even despise me after I tell you." She turns and begins to walk away. "Tula, wait!" Ren catches up to her, turns her around. "Tula, whatever you did or whatever happened to you, won't change how I feel." He then takes the flower in her hand, and places it in her hair. "Please, I want to know. You have nothing to be afraid of." She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:

"When Teron disappeared, Andorus was staring to deteriorate. My father, his name was Lucas. He was a proud man." When Ren heard this he smiled, and said, "Go on." She paused for a second. "I had one sister and one brother. My mother died when I was really young. I don't think my father really recovered after that. I think it was even hard for him to look at me, because I looked like her. My father wanted to send Artemus, my brother, to find Teron, but he was too sick. It seemed as the dark water had begun to deteriorate our home, it also made some of the fruit poisonous to eat; and because of the fruit Artemus had eaten he became deathly ill. We knew this because when my mother had gotten sick the same way before she died. Artemus since he was the oldest said he would go look for Teron, but he was too sick and could not make the journey. I told my father I could go, but he wouldn't let me. I begged and I pleaded, but he wouldn't listen to me. He thought my brother would get better. He told me I should stay home and take care of the family; not go on crusades looking for an ecomancer. We then got into a huge fight. I knew my brother wasn't going to get any better, so I left." "Tula," Ren said, "how old were you?" "I was only 17 when I left Androus." She then puts her hands to her face and begins to cry. When Ren sees this, he reaches over and takes Tula into his arms and holds her. She stops and dries her tears. "Ren, I loved my father. I wish I could go back and tell him that I loved him, but I can't. After I left, maybe a month had passed. I had gotten a job at a tavern. The same tavern where you met me. One day I was taking an order where I heard two sailors talking. They were talking about Andorus, my home. I was shocked. I had to know if anyone was still alive. I went over to one of the sailors and asked him if he saw anyone. He said no; all I saw were two graves. One was empty. We thought maybe grave robbers had dug up the body, but as we were looking around they found a body next to the grave. They told me the body they buried him. I wasn't sure it was my father so I described him to the sailors. They said yes.

"Ren, you know how I feel, and I care about you as well. But I don't think it would work. I have no family. The House of Primus needs a woman from a noble family. All I am is an ecomnacer." Ren then wipes a tear from her cheek and says, "I don't care about that. When I take over, things will be different. Please tell me you will think about it." "Ok, I will," says Tula. Ren was just about to put his arms around her again when Niddler came flying towards them. "Ren, you have to come right away!" Ren is surprised. "Niddler, what's wrong?" "Ren! It's the Maelstrom. You have to hurry. I think Bloth is going to attack the ship!" When Ren hears this, he grabs Tula's hand and they rush back to the boat. When they get back to the boat, they see Ioz fighting two pirates. "We have to hurry, and get aboard. I don't think Ioz can hold them off much longer," says Ren.

But as they get aboard the Wraith they hear a familiar voice. "Well, hello, Ren, I'm glad you could join us, and Tula, it's a pleasure to see you again." "Bloth! How did you get aboard so fast?" When Bloth hears this he begins to laugh. "You underestimated me, boy. I have been following you for some time now. I am tired of this game. I want to end it. You have been a big pain, and now I'm going to get rid of you for once and for all. Just like I got rid of your father." As he says this, he begins to laugh. "Take Ren and his friends to the maelstrom, but leave the woman. I want to talk to her for a moment." And before Ren and Tula can react, Ren is pulled from her, and taken away. Bloth is about to take Tula's arm when he hears Ioz yell, "You won't take me, Bloth. I will fight you to the end." He is about to rush Bloth when two pirates jump him. They grab both arms, while another one knocks him out. "No!" yells Tula. But there is nothing she can do about it as she watches Ioz's body being dragged from the ship. Niddler tries to stop them, but a net is thrown over him, and he is brought down. And as he struggles to get out of the net, he is hit to on the head by a wooden club. She tries to pull away from Bloth's grasp, but he does not release her. "You and I have a lot to discuss, my dear, it seems a friend of mine wants to talk to you. You remember Morpho, don't you, the leader of the dark disciples. His master has more use for you." He then pushes her inside the cabin. "After I get your friends Ren and the rest of the crew into their quarters, you and I will go see Morpho." He then slams the door and locks it. Bloth then calls two of his crewmembers over and tells one of them to watch the cabin. "If she tries to escape, restrain her." The guard nods his head and Bloth leaves the boat.

As he is going for the ladder, he summons the other guard over to the ladder and says, "I will have Mantus bring Morpho here but when he gets here, don't let Morpho see her. I don't trust him. I want to keep an eye on him. He does work for the Dark Dweller and since the Dark Dweller controls the dark water. He may want to turn against us, and we don't want that now, do we?" He then smiles and laughs as he goes down the ladder and paddles back to the Maelstrom.

When Bloth gets to the Maelstrom, he sees the same two men who had knocked out Ioz carrying him aboard the Maelstrom. "Take him down below." He then looks around for Mantus, when he sees him he calls him over.

"I have a job for you. I want you to take Morpho over to the Wraith." When Mantus hears this, he bows to Bloth and says, "Of course, Lord Bloth, but don't you want to come with us." Bloth smiles. "Yes, Mantus, I would, but before we go, I want to see our guests. Have the boy and the monkey - bird been brought board yet?" "Yes. Soon after you had custody of the wench, your men had brought Ren and the monkey bird aboard the Maelstrom. They're already waiting for you chained in their new home." Mantus smiles and laughs. Bloth then turns and goes down below where Ren and Ioz have been chained. When he gets down there, he sees Niddler, the monkey bird in a cage connected to the ceiling. He takes out his sword, and begins to push the cage. Niddler begins to scream. Bloth laughs, then turns to Ren. "Hello, Ren, comfortable? Do you like your new quarters?" He then laughs. Ren begins to struggle against the chains, "You, Dartha Eel, what have you done to Tula? Where is she?" "Don't worry about her, boy. She is well taken care of." When Ren hears this, he tries to pull himself from the chains. "If you harm a hair on her, I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" Bloth laughs when he hears this and leaves the room.

As soon as Bloth gets back on deck, he sees Morpho loading up a small canoe. He suspects lots of the chemicals in a box in the canoe that were for Tula. He also sees him putting a large chest in the canoe. Morpho then turns to one of Bloth's crew. "Put the rest of my stuff into the boat and be careful with them." He then turns to Bloth and says, "Are you ready? Do you have the woman?" hisses Morpho. "Yes, Morpho, I have the woman. I don't know what you want with her, but whatever you want with the wench you had better tell me now, or I will throw you and the rest of your pathetic schemes." "Of course, Lord Bloth," says Morpho. He then smiles. "My master believes when the woman fell into the dark water, she became clairvoyant. He wants to use that power for himself to take over Mer." This surprises Bloth. He didn't know about Tula becoming clairvoyant. Maybe she could use her powers too. He might even be able to use her powers to find the rest of the treasures as well as keeping Ren at bay. He then turns to Mantus, and says, "Let's get on our way. We can't keep the lady waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3:

Meanwhile, Tula is pacing the cabin. She was afraid. What was going to happen to her? What did Bloth have in mind for her? And worse yet, what did the creature, Morpho have in store for her. She shivers thinking about it. And where was Ren? She hadn't seen him, since Bloth came aboard. "I have to find a way out of here, before Bloth returns," she says to herself. But to her worst fears, she never gets a chance, because Bloth had returned to the Wraith.

When she hears his voice, she also hears two more voices. It was Mantus and Morpho. She then puts her ear to the door, thinking she might be able to hear through the door, but she can't hear what they're saying. She might not be able to to help friends, but she might be able to slow Bloth down.

She knew she didn't have her sword Bloth had taken it away from her. She turns to the table. The legs. She could use the legs. She could use them into sharp knives. She then starts to kick at the table, trying to free one of the legs. It works. She catches the table, and slowly puts down on the floor, making sure nobody can hear it. She then was holding one leg against the table itself, and with the other, pulls the leg from the table. She then looks for something sharp to scrape the wooden leg. At first she looks through the drawers, nothing. But then she sees a small knife. She then starts to scrape the leg against the table. It takes time, but she does it. She then turns the wooden knife to wrist, and begins to slice at her wrist. But she never gets anywhere, because Bloth barges into the cabin. "Oh, no, you don't." Bloth then snatches the sword from Tula's hand. "I need you alive." He then drags Tula from the cabin.

As Bloth drags Tula from the cabin, Morpho climbs up using his right tentacle - like arm and gets on deck. He then yells down to the canoe, "Bring me up the small box, yes, that one." The crewman, who paddled for brings up the small black box. Morpho then turns to Bloth, and says, "Bloth, I'm having your crew bring up a mattress as well, as other materials I will be using in my experiments on the girl." He then asks Mantus to have the crew bring up the mattress, as well as the collapsible table onto the ship. As the crew is bringing up the supplies, Tula begins to struggle against Bloth's grasp. "Oh, no, you don't." He then lifts her into his arms. "Morpho, hurry up! This woman is like a slippery eel." "Of course, Bloth, bring her into the cabin. It won't take me long to set up my laboratory." Morpho then goes inside the cabin, taking some of the supplies with him. He then instructs the crew to set up his laboratory, and where to put the collapsible table and mattress. After the mattress is put on the table, Morpho pulls on a syringe. He then injects some fluid out of a vile and into a syringe. "Morpho, what's in that vile?" asks Mantus. "Oh, this is Barbitualine. Once the liquid is injected into the girl's arm, we will be able to use to find out how her powers work." Morpho then walks up to Tula. "Hold her, Bloth, while I inject the drug in her arm." Tula tries to struggle, but fails, as the syringe is injected into her arm. She soon collapses into Bloth's arms. "Now put her on the mattress." He then instructs Mantus to open up the chest he had brought up on the ship earlier. Mantus opens the chest, to find three large leather straps inside. "There are hooks on the sides of the mattress. Hook the ends of the straps to the hooks. Once you do that place the girl is on the mattress." They do so. Morpho then instructs them to strap her down. When Mantus sees this, he says, "Are you afraid she will wake up in the middle of your experiments?" "No, she will stay asleep for a long period of time. A couple hours or so. When she does wake up, she will have a nasty headache."

As Tula is being strapped against the mattress, Ren and Ioz are trying to plan a way to get out of their chains and get off the Maelstrom. "Ioz, we have to get out of these chains. Who knows what that animal Bloth is doing to Tula." "Easy, Ren, we need to make an escape plan first. Once we get off the Maelstrom, we'll get Tula." "You're right, Ioz, I need to calm down. Getting upset won't help Tula." He is about to say something else, when they hear footsteps. It's Konk. They can tell because of his peg leg. Konk is smiling when he comes in.

When Ioz sees this, he winks at Ren and whispers, "I think I have found our way out of here." He then looks at Konk. Ioz then begins to make fun of Konk. "Konk, I was telling Ren before that whatever Bloth is doing to Tula. It's got to be very big." "Yes, it is," says a smiling Konk. "Can you tell us what it is? Or you don't know. That's got to be it. You don't know; Bloth would never confide in you. You're too stupid. Konk gets very angry when he hears this. "I'll show you! Bloth wants to use the wench to keep the dark water at bay, ever since Teron escaped, Bloth has complained that he needs another ecomancer." "What about that creature Morpho? Does Bloth trust him? I know I wouldn't." "Konk thinks you're right," says Mantus. "Bloth doesn't trust him. Morpho just wants to use the wench for her clairvoyant powers as well as her ecomancer abilities. He is experimenting on her as we speak." When Ren hears this, he gets very mad. Ren then tries to kick Konk then turns and hobbles out of the room. "Ioz, I understand about Tula being an ecomancer, but clairvoyant." Ioz and Ren are then silent for a moment when Ioz snaps his fingers and says, "Maybe she became clairvoyant when she fell into the dark water. Now it all makes sense, we need to get out of here and fast." They then begin to think of a plan to get off the Maelstrom.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4:

As Ren and Ioz plan out their escape, Bloth is watching Morpho check Tula's pulse. "Ok, Morpho, the wench is knocked out. Now what are you going to do?" "I want to see how her powers work. I can see this by placing this sponge on her head. I believe you told me when she uses her powers it comes from her head." Bloth says yes. But he still doesn't understand.

"Wait, before you place that thing on her head, you and I have to have a little talk. I never agreed for you to use her powers for your master. You want to see how her powers work, that's fine. But that's all you're going to do." Bloth then leaves the cabin. As he is leaving, he calls Mantus over. "I want you to go inside and watch him. I don't trust him. He does work for the Dark Dweller. When he is done seeing how ecomancer's powers work. Tell him to wait. I can't use her against Ren if she is dead." Mantus nods his head and goes inside the cabin. When he walks into the cabin, he sees Morpho placing the sponge on her head. At first nothing happens, but suddenly to his horror the sponge begins to move. She is also moving, as if trying to fight it. Morpho looks up at Mantus, and says, "Are you afraid of my little friend, _Cepticus. _He is simply making her use her powers. She can't fight it. She may try but it won't work. It will control her thoughts, and make her do as I ask." Mantus is stunned. "Do you wish to watch?" "Yes, do you mind. I'm interested in what you are doing." "You don't like Bloth, do you, Mantus. I could use someone like you. My master would reward you kindly." When Mantus hears this, he smiles. "Can I get back to you on this. I suspect you know that Lord Bloth wants me to watch you. He doesn't trust you. And I have to be honest, neither do I. When you get done seeing how her powers work. Let the girl rest. Lord Bloth wants her alive. If she is dead she is no use to him. He wants to use her against the boy." Morpho smiles. "Of course. I'm done with her at the moment anyway. But I will want to do this again. Next time, she won't fight and I'll be able to get the rest of her ecomantic secrets." He then laughs and takes off the sponge and puts into some yellow - like jelly substance.

After the sponge is put away, Morpho watches Mantus leave the cabin. He then leans down to her and says, "I'm not done with you yet, my dear." He also then leaves the cabin. As he comes out, he sees Bloth. He walks over to him, and says, "Have someone take the girl back to your boat. Don't worry, it will be a while before she wakes. And she won't be able to use her powers for a while. If she tries; she will get dizzy and pass out." Bloth nods his head and calls one of his crew over. "Take the wench back to the Maelstrom." "Yes, Captain." As Bloth watches the large pirate go into the cabin, he looks up into the sky, it's getting dark out. He will get rid of Morpho in the morning. He then watches as his loyal pirate carries Tula out of the cabin. The pirate then throws her over his shoulder and carries her down the ladder. He then puts her in the canoe and paddles back to the Maelstrom.

When he gets back to the Maelstrom, he carries her aboard the ship. He meets Konk when he gets aboard. "I'm taking the wench down to where the two prisoners are." Konk smiles, but when the pirate is about to go inside, he stops him. "Don't put her in the same cell. Put her down the hall. I don't think Bloth wants the boy to know she is here." The fat pirate and Konk go inside the cabin to go down the hall, as they are walking, the pirate asks Konk, "Do you think Bloth will let the creature continue his experiments on the wench?" Konk laughs, and says, "No." "Once we get on our way, he will throw Morpho overboard. He is no longer needed, and I don't think Lord Bloth trusts that creature anyway." Since it is late, Konk assumes the prisoners are asleep. But he is wrong. Niddler is not asleep yet. Konk doesn't notice Niddler opening up one of his eyes, and watching him and the pirate carry Tula down the corridor.

"Ren, wake up. Tula's here." When Ren hears this, he immediately wakes up. "Did you see her?" "Yeah, Konk and a large guard just carried her down the hall. She looks like she's sleeping." "I don't like this." As Ren then wakes up Ioz, but as he does so Niddler hears the two pirates coming back. "Ren, they're coming back." "Pretend you're asleep, Niddler. When they're gone, I'll wake up Ioz again." Niddler nods his head and pretends to sleep. When Konk and the guard are gone and out of the cabin, Ren again tries to wake up Ioz. Finally Ioz's eyes begin to open. "We have to move now, Ioz. They brought Tula back. We have to get her and us out of here. And we have to get the guard with the key. Once we knock him out, we will get the key, and go find Tula." They then begin to make their plan of escape. As they are thinking, Ioz suddenly points to his head, "I have an idea, Ren. I'll call Konk back into the cell. You ask him some stupid questions. While you're distracting him, I'll put my legs around him. He will probably have the keys. Once we are free, we'll chain Konk to the wall, and gag him to make sure he doesn't call for help." "But what about the guards, won't they notice Konk missing?" asks Ren. "Nah," says Ioz. Ren then calls Konk into the room. When Konk comes in, he is eating a piece of chicken. "You interrupt Konk's dinner. What do you want?" "Where's Tula? Has Bloth back her to the Maelstrom?" When Konk hears this, he drops his chicken, and says, "Where did you hear that, you where asleep when we brought her in here." Ren then looks at Ioz as if to give him a signal. Ioz then grabs Konk by the neck with his legs. "Ok, piglet, you're going to have us that key, or am I going to have to break your neck?" When Konk hears this, he hands Ren the key. Ren then unlocks the chain, while Ioz holds Konk.

After Ren releases Niddler from the cage, he gets Ioz to let Konk go. Niddler then unlocks Ioz's chains. As Ioz is rubbing his wrist, he sees Ren grab Konk by the collar, and says, ""Ok, Konk, where is Tula?" Konk says nothing. "If you don't tell me, I'll have Ioz chain you up and let Niddler poke out your eyes." When Konk hears this, he gulps, and points down the hall. "She is two doors down. Now you let Konk go, right?" "Wrong." He then chains Konk up, while Niddler and Ioz watch the door. "You won't go away," says Konk. "Oh, yes, we will," says Ren. "See ya later, piglet," Ioz chuckles. Then Ren, along with Ioz and Niddler leave the room, and go search for Tula. They then start looking through all the rooms, searching for Tula, when Ren sees her lying in the cell. He unlocks the doors and rushes to her side. "Tula, wake up!" No response. Niddler tries to tickler her with his wings, nothing. Ren is about to try something else, when they hear voices. It was Ioz. "We don't have time, Ren, we need to get out of here. Grab Tula and let's go. When we get back to the Wraith, we'll try to wake her up." Ren doesn't like this, but agrees. They then close the door, and hide. The voices are getting louder.

"Where is that piglet Konk? Mantus, I told you not to leave him in charge." Ren whispered to Ioz, "It's Bloth." "Ren..." but he never finishes his sentence, because Ren puts his hand over Ioz's mouth. He then says to Ioz, "Be quiet, Ioz! Konk's bound to hear Bloth's calling him, so he will probably want to get his his attention." "We should have gagged him," says Ioz. "Never mind about that. When Bloth and Mantus go to investigate, we'll sneak behind them and lock the door behind them." The plan sounds good to Niddler, but Ioz is shaking his head, he then looks at Ren and says, "Ren, Bloth is very strong. He could easily kick open the cell door." "Don't worry, I have that part covered, too. As you're holding the door closed, I'll put my sword against the lock of the door so it braces shut." "But, Ren, you'll need your sword, anyway, when we get back on deck," says Niddler. "Niddler, I can't use my sword since I will be the one carrying Tula. Unless Ioz wants to do it." Ioz grunts, "Alright." They then wait for Bloth and Mantus to arrive. And they don't wait long, because a short time later, they can hear Bloth and Mantus coming down the corridor. And Bloth is mad too. He doesn't like it when he finds out that Mantus let Konk be in charge of the cells. Konk can hear them too. He wants to get out of his chains, but he is afraid that if he calls for help, Lord Bloth will kill him when he is free. But he calls for help anyway, "Lord Bloth, get me out!" "Konk! You fool! Mantus, get him out of there." "Yes, Lord Bloth," says Mantus. They then go inside the cell.

As Mantus and Bloth go inside the cell, Ioz rushes to the door, closing it shut. "Now, Ren!" Ren then puts Tula down, and places Ioz's sword into the lock of the door, bracing it shut. He then picks up Tula and goes down the corridor. As they are walking down the corridor they can hear Bloth yelling, "I'll get you, boy! You will pay for this!"

When they get to the door, they see a couple crewmen standing outside. "Ioz, we need someone to distract those guards. Someone has to go out there," but Ren didn't know whom to pick. He knew he couldn't do it. He then looks at Ioz and then at Niddler. Ren doesn't know if he can ask Niddler. Maybe Ioz could do it. He is about to ask Ioz to distract the guards, when Niddler touches his arm and says, "I'll distract the guards, Ren, while you and Ioz escape. When you see them chase me, you and Ioz get one of the escape boats. I'll meet you at the Wraith later on." Ren and Ioz are both surprised by this.

"Niddler, I don't understand. I appreciate what you're doing, but why?" "Ren, I like Tula, too." Niddler then flies out onto the deck yelling at the guards. They wait a couple minutes, and then Ioz goes outside. "Ren, I'll see if the coast is clear. When I think it's safe I'll wave to you." "Ok, Ioz." He then waits for Ioz to make his move. Ioz then goes outside, looks around then waves to Ren to come out.

As they escape to the lifeboats, they can hear Niddler yelling at the pirates; making them chase him. They can't help but laugh when they hear what he is saying. "You, Dartha Eels couldn't find a treasure if it snuck on up you and bit you!" When they get to the lifeboat, Ioz tells Ren that he will go first. Ren agrees. After Ioz goes down to the boat, he calls to Ren and says, "Ren hand Tula down to me." Ren nods, and says, "Ioz, be careful, because her being unconscious, she's dead weight." He agrees. Ren then hands her down to him, then he comes down the ladder. They then began to paddle back to the Wraith. When they get back to the Wraith, Ioz climbs up the ladder, and gets on deck. Ren follows, with Tula on his shoulder. When he gets on the top, Ioz takes Tula off Ren's shoulders, so Ren can get on the deck. He then tells Ioz to keep an eye out for Niddler. He then goes inside the cabin, carrying Tula in his arms. Ren then places her on the small bed inside the cabin, carrying Tula in his arms. Ren then places her on the small bed inside the cabin, gets a seat and sits down next to her. "What did Bloth and that creature Morpho do to her?" Ren is still watching Tula, when Ioz comes into the cabin. "Ren, Niddler has returned. We should get back to Octopon. Maybe Jenna can get a doctor to look at her." When Ren hears this, he looks up at Ioz, and says, "Maybe you're right. I'll be right there." He then bends down and kisses Tula on her forehead and leaves the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5:

Meanwhile, after Bloth gets Konk out of the cell, he has one of his men tie Konk to the crow's nest pole. He then looks down at Konk, and says, "I should let my pets have you, but I don't want to do that just yet. I want you to suffer for the problems you have caused me. And giving you to my pets would be too easy anyway." He then walks away from him, as he does, he yells to Konk, "I hope the Razor Beaks don't make you their dinner." He then laughs and goes inside his cabin. As he is going inside his cabin, Mantus calls to him, "Lord Bloth, what about Morpho?" Bloth turns to Mantus, and says, "Come inside, we'll discuss it." They then go inside the cabin, and close the door. After they are inside, Bloth tells Mantus to sit down. "Now, Mantus, what did you learn about what Morpho had in plan for the wench." Mantus sits back in his chair, and says, "I believe he wants to use the girl for his master. He kept talking about her abilities as a clairvoyant. I don't trust him, Lord Bloth. He's up to something, I don't think he's telling us everything." "I agree, Mantus. Put a guard on him."

Meanwhile on the Wraith, Ren is back watching Tula. He is getting tired and stiff, so he gets up and stretches. As he is stretching, he looks up into the sky. It's getting late, and she still hasn't come to. This is not good. He turns to her and says, "Tula, please wake up. I can't go through that again." He then sits on the chair and leans down on her chest. He then takes her hand in his, and says, "Please come back to me." At first nothing happens, but suddenly Tula squeezes Ren's hand. She doesn't open her eyes, but instead says, "Ren?" "I'm here, Tula." "Ren, I'm so tired." "Tula." But she stops him. "Ren, don't say anything, just listen to me." He nods. "Morpho gave me some kind of drug. I can't even open my eyes. I'm so tired. So far the only way I could communicate with you was by will power." "Ok, Tula, I understand. Can I do anything?" "No. If you want to do anything for me just stand by my side. I don't want to be alone. I feel so weak. I don't like feeling this way. If Ioz saw me like this, he probably would say that I was no good."

He wanted to say she was wrong, but he wasn't sure himself. Ioz had always been against Tula being aboard anyway. He felt women were worthless on a boat, even bad luck. He didn't agree with that. He liked Tula being on board. "If you want me to stay with you, I will. I promise." He then bends down and kisses her on the lips.

He is still watching Tula, when Ioz comes inside. "Ren, we're at Octopon's Harbor. We should get the boat ready for short entry." But Ren doesn't get up. "I'm not leaving her, Ioz, she came to for a minute. She asked me to stay with her, and not to leave her. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." Ioz wants to argue, but when he sees Ren's face he knows there is no arguing with him. His mind was made up. "All right Ren, I'll have Niddler help me." He doesn't like this. He doesn't like this at all. He then goes out on deck and calls Niddler over. "You're going to have to help me get the boat ready for land. Ren is in no condition to do it." Niddler doesn't like it, but agrees. He can hear Ioz groaning about Tula. He is about to take care of the sails, when he stops, and says, "Ioz, come here a minute, I want to talk to you." Ioz looks at Niddler and says, "This better be important, monkey bird." "Ioz, I know you like the idea of Tula being on this ship, but this isn't your ship. It's Ren's. And he does care for her. You know that as much as I do. Maybe after we get her on land and she is taken care of, Ren will be better focused. He's just worried about her." Ioz doesn't like it, when Niddler was right, but he was. "Ok, monkey bird, we'll do it your way." He then walks away, and they get the boat ready for coming to shore.

When they get to shore, Jenna is waiting for them by the lighthouse. After they tie up the Wraith to the harbor, Ren and Ioz climb off the Wraith and onto the harbor. When they walk up to Jenna, she asks Ren where Tula is. Ren puts his head down, and says, "Jenna, something has happened to Tula. Morpho did something to her. Somehow he's put her to sleep." Jenna then puts her hand on Ren's shoulder. She then says to Ren in a calm, sweet voice, "Don't worry, Ren, I'll have the royal doctor take a look at her. Your father wanted to keep one around to help with the casualties from the dark water." "But I thought once you touch the dark water, there is no hope." "That is true, but he might be able to help the person rest, and let them die in a place where their last moments on this Earth they would be cared for until that time had come." Ren nods his head.

"Ren, why don't you take her inside, and place her on one of the beds." He nods his head. He then goes back on the boat, and brings Tula from the ship. He then carries her inside. As he is carrying her, Ioz takes Jenna aside and says, "I don't like this. Ren's not thinking clearly. We still need to get the rest of the treasures, and if he is too worried about her, he will be no use to us." Jenna agrees. "I will talk to him. I made you boys some lunch, after I get her settled, and have the royal doctor look at her. I will talk to Ren. I promise."

After Ren tucks her into bed, Jenna comes in with the royal doctor. Ren doesn't even notice him that is until the doctor touches his shoulder. When the doctor touches him, Ren turns around and says, "It's you. I remember you. You worked for my father, didn't you? I remember looking out of the lighthouse and seeing you on the ship. I never saw my father, but I always saw him talking to the crew." "Yes, Son of Primus. That is true. Your father would always have me around to check the crew after their search for the treasures of Rule." They are still talking when Ioz comes in, "Ren?" "Oh, hi, Ioz. Ioz, this is Rimus. He used to work for my father." They shake hands. After acknowledging Ioz, he turns to Ren.

As Rimus is about to examine Tula, Ren stops him and says, "I don't understand. Where you been all this time?" "Jenna hid me after your father didn't return. Jenna wanted to hide me from the others. When the Dark Disciples arrived she kept me hidden." "I didn't want them to find him," says Jenna. "Your father trusted him. We didn't want to loose him to the Dark Disciples." He then says, "I promise I will do the best I can to take care of your friend. Do you have any idea what Morpho gave her?" Ren puts his head down, and says, "No. I wish I did. She might know. She only came to for a minute, and then she's pass out again. I'm not sure if she has the will power or the strength to do that now." When the doctor hears this, he rubs his chin and says, "Hmm, that might give me an idea on what to give her." He then asks Jenna to get his bag. "I want to try something, trust me, ok?" Ren nods his head, and says, "If my father trusted you, I trust you. I want you to know one thing before you proceed. The lady sleeping on this bed is to be the new queen of Octopon." He then walks out of the room, with Ioz staring at him. He is shocked. When did Ren propose to her? Was it before the attack on the ship? He then looks at Jenna, and says, "I will be right back. I want to ask Ren something." He is about to walk out of the door, when he stops and says, "Jenna, I may not always speak highly of Tula, but I respect her. Do what you can for her. And if she comes out of this, and you tell what I said, I will deny it." He then smiles and leaves the room.

After he leaves, Rimus looks at Jenna, and says, "What was that all about?" Jenna then begins to laugh. "Oh, Ioz has never been fond of women on boats, he had to accept Tula because Ren liked her. He respects Ren, and doesn't want to hurt his feelings." She then turns to Tula, and says, "Do you have any idea, what was given to her." I might."

He then points to a vile in his bag, "Give me that." He then takes it from her, and places it under Tula's nose. She stirs. "She's coming around." "No, it's just a reaction to the drug. I think I know what Morpho gave her." "Can you stop it?" "No. There is no drug that can wake her up. She has to wake up on her own. Keep an eye on her. It may take a couple hours or even 24 hours, before she wakes. When she does, get me. Oh, and when she wakes don't leave her alone, she will be incoherent for a while. As well being a little dizzy." She nods her head. "Of course." He then turns and leaves the room.

After leaving Jenna goes inside to keep an eye on Tula, the doctor goes down to where the Wraith is tied up. He sees Ioz, Ren, and Niddler setting up sail. He can also tell that this must be hard on Ren, seeing Tula like this, and not being able to do anything about it. He then walks over to the boat, and calls to Ren, "Son of Primus, I need to see you for a minute." "Of course." Ren then comes down the ramp and meets the doctor on the deck. "Yes, Rimus?" "Ren, there isn't much I can do to help your friend. I have left Jenna to keep an eye on her. I do know she will come around on her own, but it may take some time." Ren nods his head. "But I would like to borrow your monkey - bird." "Of course," says Ren. "I don't think that would be a problem. Anyway, I think Niddler won't mind, helping Jenna anyway. Whenever we come back to the lighthouse, she is always giving him some of the scraps we don't eat for lunch anyway." Ren then calls Niddler, whom flies down the boat. When Ren sees Niddler flying towards him, he smiles.

"Niddler, I have a job for you. Come here a minute. The doctor can't help Tula, but he has said that she'll probably come out of it on her own. It'll just take some time." Niddler smiles when he hears this. "But here is the problem. If Jenna is needed elsewhere, someone still has to keep an eye on Tula. I told the doctor that you would do it. Would you mind?" At first Niddler doesn't say anything. He then smiles and says, "Sure, I can do that." When Ren hears this he smiles. "Thank you, Niddler." Niddler then smiles and waits for the doctor by the entrance of the lighthouse. The doctor then puts his hands on Ren's shoulder and says, "Ren, I know you're worried about Tula, but she's in good hands. Right now, you have to focus on finding the last four treasures." Ren then nods his head, shakes hands with the doctor and walks back to the Wraith. As he gets aboard he walks over to Ioz and says, "It will be just the two of us, Niddler will be staying with Jenna to help keep an eye on Tula." When Ioz hears this, at first he doesn't say anything and just acknowledges Ren, by nodding his head; but after Ren walks away, Ioz mumbles, "Good." Now he doesn't have to deal with Tula or that silly monkey - bird.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6:

After they reach open sea, Ren takes out his compass. He points it to the sea, suddenly; a blue beam of light shoots out of the compass. "Follow the beam Ioz, it will lead us to our next treasure." At first, all they see it empty see, but suddenly they a mountain - like arch. "Do we sit around the arch?" "No Ioz, we sail through it." Ren then takes the wheel, and they go through the arch. After going through the arch, they soon see an island. Ren takes out his telescope, and points it out at the island. As he searches the island, for life, he sees an old man. Ren is shocked, at this. Aye, first he thinks he's seeing things. He checks again, he still sees the old man. Ren then turns to Ioz, and says, "Head for that land, Ioz, I want to check something." At first Ioz doesn't say anything, he asks Ren for the telescope, looks into it, but doesn't see anything. He then looks at Ren and says, "What did you see, Ren? Is the compass pointing at something?" Ren doesn't understand. Couldn't Ioz see the old man? "Don't you see him?" "See who?" asks Ioz. "I don't see anyone."

When Ren hears this, he pounds his fist onto the ledge of the boat. "Alright, lad, you want to land on that island. We will land on the land, just calm down." When they reach but this time he doesn't see anyone. He tells Ioz to search one side, while he searches the other. And as Ioz goes his way, Ren suddenly hears his name being called.

"Ren! Ren..." Ren looks around. He sees no one. He even thinks that maybe he is hearing things, but again he hears his voice being called. He turns around thinking it might be Ioz, but Ioz is too far away. Ren is about to give up, and keep looking, and to his shock he sees the old man that he had seen on the Wraith. He wants to call Ioz, but the old man hold his finger to his lips, and says, "Ssh, Son of Primus. You and I need to talk first. I know you are looking for the remaining treasures of Rule. and you have found one of the five you are searching for." Ren is astounded! "Who are you? And how did you know my name?" he asks. "My name is Alistair. I am a friend of your father's, as well as a member of your father's crew. He was a good man, your father. I trusted him with my life. You look so much like your father." When Ren hears this, he doesn't know what to say, he does want to get Ioz. But before he can ask Alistair about Ioz, Alistair says to him, "Go get him, Son of Primus. I will wait for you." "How did you know what I was going to say?" asks Ren. "Oh," laughs Alistair. "I can read minds. I scanned you even before you landed on this island. Now hurry my son, you and I must talk. There is a lot you don't know. And I just don't mean about the dark water, or Bloth. Hurry!"

After Ren gets Ioz, they follow Alistair to a cave. Inside the cave, they see a small lantern. Alistair picks up the lantern, and waves them to follow him. They walk through the cave, they see a bright light. And inside this lighted room, they see a small table four chairs, and a bright shining globe sitting on the table. And inside the globe are two objects. Ren then turns to Ioz, and shrugs his shoulders. He then walks over to the table so he can get a better look at the globe's occupance. To his surprise, one of the objects begins to move. At first the object looks like a small ball, but then it shapes itself into a small worm. "Amazing," says Ren. "What is it?" Alistair laughs, and says, "Oh, that, that is my own creation. It's called an energy worm. Amazing, isn't it." "Alistair, I don't understand. Ioz and I have seen worms like this before. And from what I remember they are quite dangerous." "Yes, Ren, that is quite true, but this one is different. This one won't attack anyone from the House of Primus." Ren is about to put his hand into the globe, when Ioz grabs his arm. "Wait, Ren." Ren pats Ioz on the arm. "It's ok, Ioz. I trust Alistair." Ren then puts his hands into the jar, and pulls out a small stone. Suddenly the stone begins to change. It turns purple, and begins to glow.

"Alistair, it's beautiful." Alistair smiles, "Yes, my boy, it is. And look at your compass, see how it responds to the stone; that is one of five remaining treasures you are looking for." Ren is overwhelmed with amazement. "Thank you, Alistair." He wants to ask Alistair more questions but it's getting late. He wants to check on Tula. "You're worried about your friend, aren't you?" asks Alistair. "She means a great deal to you, doesn't she?" Ren nods his head, and says, "Yes, she does." When Ioz hears this, he rolls his eyes. Alistair then goes over to one of the chairs, and pulls it out. He then turns to Ren, and says," You and I still have to talk. I must tell you about Dimitri." Ren then takes one seat while Ioz takes the other. After Ren and Ioz sit down, Alistair then turns around and leaves the cave. He comes back a minute or two later, carrying a pink rose in his hand. When Alistair comes over to the table, Ren can tell that rose's thorns have been cut off. Alistair then gives Ren the rose. "Place this rose under your friend's nose. The scent of the rose will awaken her." Ren then takes out a small pouch and places the rose into it, making sure he doesn't crush it. After doing so, Ren asks Alistair, "Why did you cut off the thorns? I would have been careful not to stick myself." "Oh, I know that, but that is not why I did it. This particular rose has two functions. The rose itself is quite harmless. It's the thorns that make it dangerous. The rose itself cures sleeping, or other aliments. The thorns themselves are poisonous. One prick of the thorn can make a person or animal very sick."

This astounds Ren and Ioz. "Now that's out of the way, now we need to discuss Dimitri. This creature is very dangerous." "What kind of creature is he? Is he like the dark disciples?" "Not exactly," says Alistair. "I don't know where he came from, Ren, but I do know he is evil. He describes himself as a vampire. Now, please understand I'm not entirely sure what a vampire is. I have never seen one. So to my knowledge this creature is very dangerous." The more Ren hears, the more intrigued he becomes. "How did you meet Dimitri anyway?" "Oh, your father and I met him a long time ago. From what your father and I could find out Dimitri steals souls, mainly from women." Ioz laughs a little when he hears this, and says to Alistair, "If that is the case, wouldn't this creature be dead by now?" "A normal creature yes, but this vampire as, Dimitri, calls himself; can live for a thousand years or more. I know this doesn't make sense to the two of you, so I shall explain." Alistair then takes a deep breath, and begins.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7:

"While your father was alive, and searching for the thirteen Treasures of Rule, the compass began pointing to the dark island. We thought at first, maybe the compass had picked up a treasure, but now I think maybe this creature was somehow controlling it with black magic.

"Your father, myself, and the rest of the crew landed on this strange island. We saw things that made our hair on the back of our necks stand on end. We saw flying creatures through the air, that might swoop down and grab at you and creepy little spiders and snakes crawling around on the land. We suspected that they were poisonous. After we landed and began searching the island, we saw two creatures coming toward us. They looked like demons. One of Primus's crew was a woman. Actually Primus had two women abroad his ship. A vagon and Chantel. Chantel and I were quite close. Close as I suspect you and friends are, Ren."

At first Alistair is silent, but then he continues. Ren suspects that something had happened to Chantel, something bad.

"As we were looking around, we heard someone calling to us. It was a man. At first we could only see a silhouette of him, but then he got closer. When he came up to us, your father introduced himself to him. They shook hands and he turned to Chantel. He put his hand to his heart, and said, "My name is Dimitri. It is a pleasure to meet you all, especially you, my dear." He then kissed her hand. Your father told him, about our quest. At first, Dimitri didn't say anything. He was pretty quiet at first. But then he said to us, that he might be able to help us. I didn't trust him. I begged your father not to go inside but your father kept telling me that I shouldn't worry. He didn't trust him either, but he still had to investigate why the compass was pointing to this island, and to this castle. But what surprised me even more, was that Chantel wanted to go in. It was if she was under some kind of spell. We then went inside. It was extravagant! Dimitri must have had about from what we could see were dozen or more bedrooms. As well as a large living room, dining room, and a study. And more that I couldn't even describe. He then called for someone. I don't remember the name well, but the creature I saw, that I do remember. It was some kind of demon. It was horrible looking. Chantel and Avagon couldn't even look at it. Dimitri had this creature show us to our rooms. Your father and I in one, Avagon and Chantel in another. He put us two by two into the bedrooms.

"After we were settled in our rooms, he showed us the rest of the castle. When we got to the study, we saw a huge library. It must have had almost a hundred or more books in it.

"We stayed in the room, for maybe an hour or so, until a servant came in. At least I thought she was a servant, but she wasn't. And the way she looked. It was strange. She was completely pale. Almost as white as a sheet. She wore a long white shroud. Dimitri was very nice to her. As if they were related or married. I couldn't tell. I thought he was going to introduce us, but he didn't. She whispered something in his ear. He then got up and said that dinner was ready. After he announced dinner, I went to where Chantel was sitting, I was going to escort her to dinner, but Dimitri beat me to it. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him. It was strange."

Ren and Ioz are both fascinated by this story. They can't believe their ears. They then wait for the rest of the story, but Alistair does not continue.

When Ren sees this, he touches Alistair's arm and asks, "Can you continue?"

Alistair smiles, and says, "Yes, I can, it's just hard sometimes, that's all. After we turn in, everything seemed quiet. That was until around 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning. Around that time, Primus and I heard a blood - curling scream. It was Chantel. We jumped upland ran to her quarters. When we got to her room, Avagon was waiting for us, but we didn't see Chantel. I asked Avagon where Chantel was. She didn't know, she heard the scream too, but when she lit the candle by her bed Chantel was gone. Some of Primus's men wanted to search the castle, but Primus stopped them. It was no use. It would take too long, and what was walking along inside and outside of the castle, it wouldn't be safe. We were about to go back to our rooms, but suddenly there appeared to be Dimitri. He was calm and relaxed. As if nothing had ever happened. "I asked him if he knew where Chantel was. He said he did, but not to worry. She was safe. He told us, that he had also heard her scream. And that he had gone to the ladies' room to see what was wrong. Dimitri told us when he got there, Chantel was waiting for him. He saw how she was shaking, so he took her back to his room so she could calm down. I thought that was strange. I told him, I didn't believe him. Dimitri laughed at me. He said, "I don't care what you believe, tomorrow you will see for yourself. That I promise. Now go back to your rooms, and everything will be explained in the morning."

"And when I was about to ask him something else, suddenly the candle in my hand blew out. And when Primus lit a match, Dimitri was gone."

Alistair is silent for a minute, but then he continues.

"Your father, myself, some of the crew look inside some of the rooms, thinking that maybe Dimitri might have snuck in one of them. But he wasn't in any of the rooms. After we searched the rooms, your father suggested that tomorrow morning that we would ask her what happened. I didn't like it, but I agreed to it. The next morning, we went to the study to wait for Dimitri to arrive, he did so. And Chantel was not with him. I asked him where she was. He just laughed, and said which to this day does not make sense. "She was not the one. She wasn't the key."

"I then asked him, if he knew where she was, he said he did. He told us to go outside. She was out in the garden. Your father and I rushed outside, and to our horror we saw her. She was lying in the garden. Some creatures were crawling all over her. Your father and I brushed them off. When we touched her, she was stone cold. As we were looking over Chantel's body, Dimitri came outside."

"At first he said nothing. I wanted to kill him. I knew he was responsible for what happened to Chantel. But your father stopped me. He grabbed my arm and held me back. He told me it wasn't worth it, and there was nothing he could do. There was no proof that Dimitri did anything to Chantel. Dimitri then smiled and went back into the castle. As we were going back to the boat, I thought I heard him laughing. This creature is evil and I think it preys on women."

Ren nods his head and says, "I understand what you're saying, we'll steer clear from the island. I promise." He then shakes Alistair's hand. Ren then turns to Ioz, and says, "We better be getting back. Let's hurry, this rose might help wake Tula up." Ioz then shakes Alistair's hand.

After Ren and Ioz get on board the Wraith, Ioz asks Ren, "Ren, do you really believe that old man? I mean about that creature." Ren doesn't say anything at first, but then puts his hand to his chin, and says, "I'm not sure. But what thing for sure I want to get back to Octopon as soon as possible. I want to get this rose to Tula." They then set sail and head back to Octopon. As Ren is steering the wheel, he asks Ioz, "After we get back, why don't you see Zoolie, maybe he knows where this island is?" When Ioz hears this, he asks Ren, "Why, you said that we were going to stay away from the island?" "I know what I said, Ioz," says Ren. "I just want to see if it's on the map. If we know exactly where it is, maybe there is a way around it or a way not to go past it." Ioz smiles when he hears this. "I'll do that," says Ioz as they sail back to Ocotpon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8:

Meanwhile, Bloth and Morpho are talking about Ren and Tula. After Mantus got them out of the cell, Bloth goes to see Morpho. He still has some questions about why the sudden interest in the girl, and he still thinks Morpho is holding back on him. He thought about having Mantus doing it, but Mantus was ambitious. Bloth knew that Mantus could easily take over the ship. He had to be careful. When he goes inside his cabin, he sees Morpho pouring some chemicals in a beaker. "What are you up to, Morhpo?" Morpho says nothing. When Bloth doesn't answer, he hits the table. "I'm tired of your games, Morpho. I want some answers, and I want them now!" But still Morpho says nothing. But then he turns to Bloth and says, "In due time, Bloth. Now, please. Bloth, leave. I promise I will answer all your questions later on. Trust me." "Alright, but." He never gets to answer, because Morpho turns his back to him to suggest that the conversation was over. Bloth then turns and leaves the cabin.

However, as Bloth leaves the cabin, Ren and Ioz have reached Octopon. They dock at the harbor, and go inside the lighthouse. Ren can't wait to tell Jenna the news about the old man named Alistair. He wonders if she knows him. As he walks into the lighthouse, he looks down at his pouch. He gently touches the pouch, the cure for his dear friend Tula. He couldn't wait for her to open her eyes. As he goes into the room, where she is sleeping, he hears Jenna and the royal doctor talking. It didn't sound good. And it sounded like it was about Tula. When he gets to where the voices are coming from, he sees Jenna, but not the doctor. Where did he go? Jenna then turns and sees him. She looks at Ren. Something was wrong. "What is it, Jenna? It is Tula?" "Yes, Ren, Rimus has given up hope. There is not much he can do. He has gone to get a priest." "But, Jenna, I have great news! I found a cure. I met this old man named Alistair." When Jenna hears this, she drops the glass she is holding in her hand. "Where did you see him?" "We saw him on this island. It wasn't on the map. He also gave me this special rose. He told me when the rose is placed under the person's nose, it will wake them up." Jenna wants to stop him, but then she sees Ioz. He shakes his head no. Ren has to do this, Ioz knows this.

Ren goes into the room where Tula is sleeping. Ren then walks over to the bed and bends down to where Tula is sleeping; he pulls out the rose and places it under her nose. At first nothing happens, but then suddenly he sees a response. He looks up to see her eyes begin to flutter. He then calls Jenna. "Jenna! Come here quick! I think she's waking up. Tula, can you hear me?" Tula then opens her eyes and says, "Ren?" Ren then places his hand near her cheek and gently brushes his fingers against it. "I'm so glad you're alright." She tries to sit, but she gets dizzy. "Take it easy. You have been out for a long time," says Ren and as he pushes her back down on the bed. "Ren, where am I?" "You're inside the lighthouse on Octopon. Ioz, Niddler, and I brought you here. After we escaped from the Maelstrom, we brought you here." At first Ren then takes her place into his arms and hugs her. "I'm so glad you're alright. It's so good to have you back!" He then puts his lips to her and kisses her.

As Ren and Tula embrace Jenna watches from the doorway. She smiles as she watches them hold each other. But as Jenna watches Ren and Tula embrace Niddler and Ioz are loading up the boat. And as they are loading up the Wraith, Ioz suspects that Bloth will soon be on their trail, and they still haven't found the last four treasures. He then asks Niddler to get Ren.

"But Ioz, I'm not done eating my Minga Melon yet." When Ioz hears this, he lifts up the monkey - bird by his neck and says, "Now, Monkey - Bird!" But as Niddler is trying to free himself from Ioz's grasp they hear Jenna's voice. "Ioz, I could see you for a minute." Ioz then drops Niddler and says, "Come aboard, Jenna." But she doesn't come up. "I'd rather you come here." Ioz doesn't like the sound of this, but comes down anyway. As Ioz walks over to where she is standing, he can see she is smiling. When he sees this, he stops and says, "What is it?" At first Jenna doesn't say anything, but then says, "I really don't know how to say this, Ioz, but Ren and Tula are upstairs. All I am saying is that it might be a while before they come downstairs." When Ioz hears this he isn't happy. He wants to get going. The longer Ren took the harder it might be to find the last four treasures of Rule. He then begins to walk towards the lighthouse. Jenna tries to stop him but when she sees Ioz's face she stops not sure if she tried to stop him, would he listen. But then he shrugs his shoulders, shaking his head and returns to the Wraith. As he walks toward the Wraith, he turns to Jenna and says, "I guess I can give Ren a few minutes to catch up." He then winks at her and walks up the plank to get back toward the Wraith. She then looks up at Ioz on the Wraith, and says to herself, "You have a dirty mind, Pirate." She then laughs and returns to the lighthouse.

After Ioz returns to the Wraith, Jenna goes into the lighthouse. She goes up the stairs towards the room where she had Ren and Tula last, but when she reaches the room, she stops at the door. Ren was still in there with Tula. He was so happy to see her wake up. For a while, she stands there, not sure what to do, but then she thinks about Bloth, the Dark Dweller, and the last remaining treasures of Rule Ren would have to wait. She then knocks on the door. For a while, all she hears is silence. She is about to knock again, when she hears footsteps. "Jenna?" He then opens the door. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot about the time." He then turns to Tula and says, "I have to get going. I don't want to leave just yet, but we need to continue on with the search for the last remaining treasures." "But I want to go with you," Tula said. "No, you need to rest a while. Dr. Rimus thinks that the drug that was used on you might still be in your system. We should be back by tomorrow morning anyway." "But I still might be able to help." "I know, but you need to rest, when we get back tomorrow we'll see how you are; and if the doctor says you can travel you can come with us, ok?" Ren turns to Jenna, and says, "Could you give me a minute, I want to talk to Tula." "Of course, Ren." Jenna then turns and leaves the room. Ren the came over to where Tula was lying on the bed. He then placed his hands on Tula's shoulders and says, "I won't be gone long." He then gets up from the bed and walks over to the window. "Tula, do you remember when you were captured by the Dark Dweller?" "Yes. Ren, what are you saying?" asks Tula. "I just don't want to lose you again. Remember what we talked about on the beach, and what I said to you. How I had become fond of you. I meant it." He then kisses her softly then turns and walks out the door. As he walks out he can hear her crying. He wants to go back, but he can't. He then asks Jenna to sit with her. He knows it may not help, but it might make things easier and at least she wouldn't be alone. "Of course I will." She then goes into the room and closes the door. Ren then goes down the stairs. But when he reaches the Wraith, he stops and looks up to the window. He then gets on the window. He then gets boat he tells Ioz, "Alright, let's get going." They then set sail, and leave the lagoon.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9:

Meanwhile as they leave the lagoon Jenna is inside talking to Tula. "Tula, what's wrong?" "Oh, I'm sorry, Jenna, I guess I'm not used to well, you know, Ren wanting to take care of me. He's so different from the men I have known." She then pats on the mattress, gesturing Jenna to sit down. After Jenna sits down, she puts her arm around Tula's shoulders, and says, "He'll be back soon. Anyway, you're still weak." "I know. I just don't like, you know." She then smiles and gets off the bed. At first, she doesn't say anything, then turns to Jenna and says, "I appreciate your coming in here, and keeping me company. It made me feel better, but right now I just want to to be alone. There is a lot I have to think about." She then walks over to the window. She leans out to the window, allowing the breeze to blow through her hair.

As Tula is looking out the window, Ren is looking towards the lighthouse. When he sees her, he smiles. He then waves to her. When Tula sees him, she smiles and waves back. Tula then watches the Wraith leave the harbor. Meanwhile as Tula watches Ren leave the lagoon, a mysterious stranger is also watching the Wraith. But he is watching his crystal ball. He waves his hand around the crystal ball, commanding it so he can see the woman leaning out the window. As he watches, Tula begins to sense his presence. When the mysterious stranger sees this he smiles. He then begins to speak to her, as if she can hear him. As he does so, Tula begins to hear a voice. A male voice. She tries to ignore it, but it gets louder. "I know you can hear me, my dear Tula. That is your name, isn't it? My name is Dimitri, and soon you and I will meet. Please don't try to fight, it's not worth it. I now cast upon you this sleeping spell." He then begins to chant, "Shadow of darkness that controls the night, sprinkle your dust of sleep, upon this girl." Soon Tula's eyes begin to flutter, and as if by slow motion falls to the floor.

Suddenly, Jenna hears a large thump, around the same time as Tula falls to the floor. When Jenna reaches the room she sees Tula lying on the floor. She rushes to her side, but as she does Dimitri is already summing in one of his creatures to retrieve her.

However, as Jenna tries to awaken a sleeping Tula, Dimitri is walking down the hall, until he reaches a fenced - in area. And in this fence, Dimitri owns his pride and joy Gargoyles! He then calls over one of his gargoyles. "Aramis, come here." He then summons his assistant, Darius, his wolfman. When Darius comes into the room, he bows before his master. "Yes, master?" "Darius, I think I have found a way for us to open the door to our world. Soon creatures from our time we'll come into this world. Once this is done, I will become ruler of this world!" He then puts his hands on Darius's shoulder. "I have even found the key to opening the doorway to our world. This woman I have found I believe has the gift to open our doorway, and once we do this I will become ruler and she will become my queen!" He then smiles at the outside world. "This place reminds me of Transylvania. You remember Transylvania, don't you, Darius?" "Yes, master, I do." "I think even Lord Dracula would be proud of me!" "Master, not to be mean, but where is this girl? You seek?" Dimitri then smiles. "You're right. I want you to take Aramis and fetch this woman. Take my crystal, I have another in my quarters. When you reach your destination, contact me through the crystal. I will then put the woman as well as the doctor under a spell, so you can take the woman without any distraction." Darius then gets on Aramis. He then turns to his master and says, "Your wish is my command." He then turns and leaves the castle.

Meanwhile, as Dimitri watches Darius leave the castle, he smiles to himself and says quietly, "This place is perfect! Soon I will be master of this world and nothing is going to stop me, not even that fool vampire hunter can stop me this time!" He then watches Darius fly away, knowing soon that Tula would be in his clutches. He leaves the room and goes back to his quarters so he can keep in touch with Darius.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10:

Meanwhile, as Darius flies to retrieve Tula, Ren and Ioz are sailing away from Octopon; Ren's compass begins to shoot out a blue beam. When Ren sees this, he yells, "Follow the compass, Ioz, it's pointing East." "Alright, Ren." Ioz then steers the Wraith towards where the compass is pointing. As they sail, they see strange mountains. When they get closer to the mountains, the mountains soon become an arch. When they reach the arch, Ioz stops the boat and says, "I don't think we should go through. I don't like the way it looks." "Not to worry, Ioz, I think I know where we are going. Remember when Alistair told us about the skull island with the castle on top?" "Yes. Why?" "I believe that is where the compass is pointing." "But I thought Alistair warned us not to go there." "He did, but where there is a treasure of Rule, that is where we must go." They soon reach a circle of islands.

At first, they don't see the island with the skull and castle on top. But when they get near one of the islands, Ren sees through his telescope an island is in the middle. He then turns to Ioz and says, "We must take the path through these islands think I can see Skull Island. Let's grab the canoe and paddle towards that island," says Ren, pointing towards the island. They then begin to paddle through the islands trying not to get caught up in the coral reefs of the islands.

However, as Ren and Ioz paddle towards the island, Niddler, Jenna, and the doctor are still trying to figure what happened to Tula. And no matter what they do; they still can't wake her up. Jenna then turns to Niddler and says, "Niddler, you must get Ren. Fly as long as you can. You must find him. He must know about Tula." Niddler then nods his head, and flies out of the lighthouse. And as he flies out of the lighthouse, he sees through the corner of his eye, a large creature flying towards the lighthouse. Not wanting to run into it, he flies away, not noticing the creature on top.

Once Darius reaches the lighthouse, he has the gargoyle hover behind it, making sure Jenna and the doctor cannot see him. He instructs Aramis to wait for him. He then picks up the crystal ball and creeps inside, making sure no one can hear him. He then looks for the room where his master said the woman would be. When he reaches the room, he can see a man and a woman leaning over a bed. He then backs into the room. He can hear them talking. His master was right. He picks up his crystal ball and says, "Excellent! Now I want you to place the crystal ball outside of the room where the man and the woman are. After I place the spell on them, go inside and pick up the one called Tula." "Yes, master." Darius then places the crystal ball as he had instructed and then goes back and then goes back into the room waiting for his mater to do the spell. "Mist of Ice, Obey My Command! Freeze These Creatures where they stand!"

Suddenly a fog like substance fills the room and as if by magic Jenna and the doctor are frozen in place. "Now, Darius! Get the woman! They can do nothing!" Darius then called calmly walked into the room. He then picks up Tula and carries her outside. "Hurry, Darius! The spell won't last! Hurry, you fool!" Darius then runs down the corridor to where Aramis is waiting. But before he reaches Aramis, he picks up the crystal ball that Dimitri had given him. He then throws Tula over his shoulder. He then places Tula on the creature's back, gets on himself and commands Aramis to leave. They then fly away from the castle. As they fly away, Jenna and the doctor are released from the spell. They then rush to the ledge, watching in horror as they watch the creature fly away. Jenna then turns to Dr. Rimus and says, "I hope Niddler has reached Ren by now."

"Wait! Get me a telescope!" Jenna then hands him a telescope. He then points towards the creature. "I can see two people on that creature. It's a man and a woman. The woman seems to be lying on the creature. It must be Tula! The other being, I don't know what that is. It looks half - human and half - dog." He then turns to Jenna and and says, "I don't know what that creature is, and whatever he is; he has Tula with him." He then places his arm around Jenna, as they watch helplessly as Tula is carried away.

Meanwhile as Tula is being carried away Dimitri is watching through his crystal ball. He smiles as he watches Darius carry her away from the castle. But as Darius is flying towards the castle, he also flies over the Maelstrom. Since he is so high in the air, he doesn't hear one of the pirates yelling, "By the two moons, what? is that? Get Lord Bloth or Mantus and hurry!" The pirates then scramble, when one of them sees Morpho and Bloth coming out of Bloth's cabin. "Lord Bloth, you must see this! The creature that's flying in the air!" At first Bloth doesn't see anything, and thinks the crewman has lost his mind, but suddenly he sees a glimpse of the gargoyle. "Noy Ji Tat! What is that? Get me a telescope and hurry! I want to see what it is! It can be a dragon. It's too big." One of the crew then gives him a telescope and Bloth focuses in on it. He is shocked when he sees the wolfman, but when he sees Tula's unconscious body he smiles and laughs. "Follow that creature! I want to see where it's headed!" "Yes, Lord Bloth!" says Mantus and he gives the order for them to follow the gargoyle.

But unknown to Bloth, Dimitri is still watching through his crystal ball. When he sees this, Bloth smiles. "Interesting." But then he sees Morpho, and Morpho was the one he had seen communicating to the dark one. "What did they call it?" he says to himself. "Oh, yes. The Dark Dweller. I wonder if that is the same creature that captured the woman that I have chosen to open the doorway." He then smiles to himself. "I must bring this creature Morpho to my castle." He then waves his hands over the crystal ball, so he can get a closer look at Morpho. He then commands the crystal ball to bring Morpho to him, but something goes wrong. Instead of getting Morpho he also gets Bloth. "This wasn't supposed to happen," says Dimitri to himself. He didn't want this fat creature, he just wanted Morpho. What was he going to do with Bloth? He had to get rid of him.

"Hello, gentlemen, welcome to my castle," he says to Morpho. but when he turns to Bloth, he laughs and says, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you, Bloth. But I'm sure I will find something." He then smiles, showing his fangs. When Bloth sees this, his moth drops open in horror. "What was this horrible creature?" he thinks to himself. And what did he mean by that? Dimitri then laughs. "Come, gentlemen. We have much to discuss. I know I have use for Morpho, but you, Bloth, we will come to that later." He then turns towards the door and asks them to follow him. They do so.

However, as Bloth and Morpho are escorted down the hall, they see strange pictures of a man on the wall. "Who is that?" asks Bloth. When Dimitri hears this, he turns to Bloth and says, "Oh, that is my Master Dracula." Finally they reach two very large bedrooms. "Bloth, I have something I want to discuss with Morpho then I will talk to you. Please wait here and I will come get you when I'm done." But Bloth shakes his head. "No! I'm not going in there. I don't have to obey you!" But as he says this, he sees Dimitri's eyes and suddenly Bloth's eyes begin to droop. He is soon under Dimitri's spell. "Go into the room and wait for me." Bloth then nods his head and goes into the room, when he is inside Dimitri slams it shut. He then releases Bloth from the spell. He then puts a large wooden board on the door, to keep Bloth inside the room. "There, now where were we? Oh yes." He smiles to himself. "Come, Morpho, you and I have a lot to discuss. And please don't say no, as you can see I can easily control anyone I want to."

When Morpho hears this, he stops and says, "Of course, but I will not be easily controlled like the pirate." When Dimitri hears this he smiles. "Oh, I know about him already. The people here call him the Dark Dweller. I wish to hear more about him. He interests me. He is also the one that made the woman called Tula clairvoyant." This shocks Morpho. "How could you know?" he asks. Dimitri laughs. "In do time. Let's get you settled first. My apprentice will be here soon with the woman." They then go to an another room, which is bigger then where Bloth had put in. At first when Morpho comes in, he doesn't see anything, but when he is completely inside he sees the laboratory. He runs over towards it. He is amazed. "How did you...?" He never gets to finish because Dimitri puts his hand up and says, "Later. I have to go welcome Tula. We'll talk more later." He then leaves the room, locking it behind him.

After Dimitri leaves Morpho in the room, he goes towards a large window as if it was a small doorway. He soon sees Aramis returning with Darius and from what he can see Tula is still unconscious. When Aramis gets close enough to the castle, he hovers near it so Darius can hand Tula over to Dimitri. After Dimitri is given Tula, he tells Darius to go check on the one called Bloth. "I will take care of her. After you make sure the pirate is still inside his cell, take the crystal ball you took with you and wait for me in my quarters." "Yes master." Darius then gets off Aramis and goes to where Bloth is being kept.

After Darius leaves, Dimitri carries Tula down the hall. He watches as she sleeps in his arms. He smiles as he watches her. She was perfect. He then carries her into a small room where there is a bed. This wasn't his quarters, just a place to keep her so he can prepare the ceremony.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11:

Meanwhile, as Dimitri is placing Tula on the bed, Ren and Ioz are finally getting closer to the island where Dimitri lives. After putting down his paddle, Ren takes out his telescope and points it towards the island. And to his shock, he saw a flying castle on top of a skull. This had to be the island. "Ren, what is it?" asks Ioz. "Here, see for yourself." Ren then gives the telescope to Ioz. Ioz is astounded as he looks through the telescope at the castle. But as he looks through, he sees movement. He tries to focus on it, but no matter how hard he tries he can't focus on it. "Ren, look at this." He then hands the telescope back to Ren. But when Ren looks through he doesn't see what Ioz saw. He sees large creatures. He is amazed how big they were. They weren't. dagrons. Dagrons were much smaller. But as they're about to to reach their island, they suddenly heard a voice calling their names. "Ren! Ioz! Stop! Ren, I need to speak to you!"

When Ren hears his name being called, he turns around to see Niddler flying above them. "Niddler! What's wrong?" "It's Tula," says Niddler. "She's been kidnapped by some kind of creature!" "Kidnapped! But how?" "I'm not sure. Jenna said that she and the doctor were watching Tula when they suddenly became frozen. That's when they saw this creature. It was half - dog and half - man. They tried to move, but they couldn't." He then told Ren how Jenna and Dr. Rimus watched helplessly as the creature carried Tula away on this large beast. "Was it a dagron?" "No. They said it was bigger." Ren then turns back to the castle. He then hands Niddler the telescope and has him point it to the island where he and Ioz saw the flying creatures. "Was it one of them?" Niddler then looks through the telescope and sees the flying creatures. "Yes! I think that might be what they saw. But what are they?" "I don't know, but we're going to find out!"

However, as Ren and Ioz step on the island, they suddenly hear large wings over them. "Ren, look! They're coming right at us!" Ioz then points to the gargoyles, the creatures begin to dive - bomb them, swooping down on their heads. They try to fight them off the swords, but it doesn't work. As they fight off the gargoyles, Dimitri is looking down at Tula. But as he watches her, he suddenly senses something else was on the island. He then gets his crystal ball. Dimitri then commands the crystal ball into showing what was on the island. And to his shock he sees a young man and another man. "It couldn't be," he says to himself. "It can be Primus. But how?" He then telepathically summons Darius. Suddenly a voice begins to speak in his mind. "Yes, master?" "I want you to come to my quarters." "Yes, master." Darius then appears at Dimitri's door. He then knocks on the door, "Master?" "Ah. Good you're here. Come over here." They then walk over to the crystal ball.

"Look inside the crystal ball and tell me what you see." Darius then does so. "Master, from what I can see are two men and a weird - looking bird." "Good," says Dimitri. "I want you to bring me the young man. I don't care about the other one or the bird creature you saw. Just the young man you bring to me." "Yes, master." Darius then leaves the room to get Aramis so he can retrieve the young man.

He then pulls out the crystal ball and places it on a mantel in the room. "I think it is about time you wake up from your sleep, my dear." Dimitri then begins to chant, "Carmen de Obscuraitas; Animus Sic Altus; Somno De Somonus!" and as if she could hear them, Tula begins to open her eyes. "Where am I?" She then turns her head to Dimitri, who is smiling at her. "And you my dear, are my guest. I have been searching for someone like you for a long time." He then smiles. "I'm confused. I don't understand. Where are Ren and my friends?" "Oh, you mean the boy. You will be seeing him shortly." When Tula hears this, she is shocked. "See him? He's coming here?" "Yes. I want him to see you one last time, that is, before you become my bride." "Bride! I'm not marrying you!" She then tries to run to get past him, but he grabs her. "I don't think you understand, my dear. You are staying here. I have searched for one like you, for so long. It may take a while, but you will soon begin to like it here." He then smiles at her. When Tula hears this, she tries to pull away from him.

She then finally pulls herself away from him and walks over to the window. She wants to warn Ren on what he is to face, but Dimitri reads her mind. "Do you like what you see?" At first Tula doesn't say anything, but then turns to Dimitri and says, "I was looking at some kind of creature. Is that the kind of creature that will be bringing Ren to you?" "Yes." He then looks at her. But then Tula does something that surprises him; she places her hands on the sides of her head, and begins to use her ecomancer abilities. This shocks Dimitri. He couldn't let her do this. He had to stop her. He then uses his telepathic powers to block her. She still tries to continue, but at every try she gets weaker and weaker. She then turns to look at him, hoping that maybe looking at him might do something, but that is a mistake; because soon she begins to feel weak. Her eyes begin to flutter. She then falls to the floor, out, before she hits the ground he catches her. He has made a good judgement in picking his bride. His master would be pleased.

Meanwhile, Ren, Ioz, and Niddler are fighting the gargoyles. Ren sees a larger gargoyle flying towards them. At first he tries to get a glimpse, but then he asks Ioz for the telescope. He points it at the large creature, and to his shock he sees someone sitting on it. He then turns to Niddler, "I want you to take this telescope and look at the creature coming towards us." Niddler does this. "Yes, Ren, I think that's the creature Jenna and the doctor saw take away Tula." Suddenly the large gargoyle swoops down and grabs Ren. Ioz and Niddler try to pull Ren away, but it is no use. They then watch in horror as Ren is flown away. And as Ren is being carried away, Darius telepathically tells the other gargoyles to attack the monkey - bird and the pirate. Ren then watches in horror as the creatures bombard his friends. Fearing that if he doesn't get free from this creature and help his friends they would surely die he pulls out his sword, and starts to beat the creature.

But unknown to Ren, Darius has turned around. When he sees Ren beating at the gargoyle's feet, he laughs and bends down and grabs the sword. "No! I can't let you do that. If you do that, my friend will surely drop you and my master wishes to see you. And I won't displease my master. Now cooperate. Who knows, maybe you might be allowed to see your lady friend." When Ren hears this, he stops struggling. "Good." Darius then turns back, and pats Aramis, "Hurry, my friend, Master awaits." The gargoyle then flies faster, carrying its prisoner back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12:

While the gargoyle is carrying Ren away, Niddler and Ioz are still fighting the creatures, "Ioz! What do we do? How do we escape these creatures and free Ren?" But unknown to them, Dimitri is watching them through his crystal ball. He laughs as the creatures attack the pirate and bird. "Such fools." But he stops for moments because suddenly he sees something strange happen. A shield of light appears around Ioz and Niddler. He then watches in disgust as the gargoyles are stunned every time they touch the light. "Ioz, what's happening?" "I don't know, monkey - bird, but whatever it is, I'm glad it's here. If it wasn't, we'd be those creatures' dinner," says Ioz. When Dimitri sees this, he bangs on the mantel. "Damn! How is it possible?" He is still banging on the mantel, when he hears Tula stir. He then turns around to watch as she begins to come around. "Enough! It doesn't matter, anyway. I got what I wanted, and after I get rid of the boy, she will become mine!" He then laughs as he watches her awaken. He then waits until she wakes up.

He then walks over to the bed and waits until her eyes open. It takes a moment or so, but she soon awakens. "Hello, my dear, I'm glad to see you awake." She tries to pull herself from him, so he couldn't touch her again. "You still have fire. I like that!" Dimitri then reaches over and grabs her, and says in a seductive voice, "Look into my eyes." She tries to turn her face, but he holds her still. "You will look at me." She tries to fight, but with no avail, she soon falls under his spell. "Excellent! My dear, can you hear me?" "Yes, master." "Good, now open your eyes and look at me." She does so. "I'm going to get you a dress. When I come back, you will put it on. Understand?" "Yes." He then sits her up on the bed, and leaves the room. He then goes down the hall, and into another room. When he gets inside the room, he pulls out a large chest, and inside the chest are piles of dresses. Dimitri then looks at the dresses, "Which one should I pick for her?" He then starts to pull out the dresses one at a time. Suddenly he is looking through the dresses, he spots three; and what was even better they were all pink. Different shades of pink, but still they were pink. "It will match her eyes and hair perfectly!" The first dress was a long pink gown with a full skirt and short cap sleeves. The second dress was also pink, except it was a thinner gown with thin - cap sleeves. And the third dress has thin - capped sleeves with a full - skirt. He then goes back into the room, where Tula is waiting. When he comes in, she's still sitting on the bed.

"Aah, my dear, I have brought you three dresses." He then places the dresses on the bed. Now which one should he pick? He then has her stand up. After she stands up, he then picks up one of the dresses and puts up to her chest. "Perfect! This dress will do nicely! Now put it on. Then after you get dressed, come see me." She then nods her head, and begins to take off her clothes. Dimitri then smiles to himself, as he leaves the room. As he leaves the room he hears Tula's voice. "Master!" Dimitri then goes back into the room.

When he gets inside, he sees her wearing the dress. "Good, you picked the first one. It matches your hair and eyes perfectly! Just as I thought! You will make a beautiful queen. Come here!" She does so, but she walks towards him she sees herself in the mirror. As she walks by the mirror she sees herself in the dress. She then stops and looks in the mirror. Suddenly as if someone had snapped their fingers, Dimitri's spell begins to wear off. She then blinks her eyes, and looks around the room. But when she looks back into the mirror she is shocked. What happened to the clothes she was wearing? Now she was wearing a long pink gown. After she thinks she is dreaming, and touches the mirror. But to shock and amazement when she touches the mirror everything comes back. The lighthouse. The voice she heard, everything. But where was she now? "This isn't right," she says to herself. "Why am I here?" But as she looks into the mirror she suddenly hears a voice behind her. "You look beautiful! The dress fits you like a glove."

When Tula hears this she turns around to see a man looking at her. And that's when it hits her. "Dimitri!" She then pushes him away! "What? How?" He then smiles at her and snaps his fingers. "It must have been the reflection! That is what did it! But it does not matter, I can still take back control." He then grabs her by the arms. "So my spell was not strong enough, no matter." He then warps one arm around her, holding her still. He then places the arm around her head, making her face him. "Look into my eyes. You are mine. Your thoughts are mine. My wishes are your wishes." She tries to fight, but soon her her eyes begin to close. He then places a stronger hypnotic suggestion to her, "My dear, listen to me very carefully. Your thoughts are my thoughts. Whatever I want, you want. You will obey my every command. Understand?" He then smiles, knowing this time she won't be able to break his hypnotic control.

Meanwhile, Darius has returned with Ren. And after getting off of the gargoyle he takes Ren and chains him to a wall. He then contacts Dimitri. "Master, I have the boy." "Excellent," says Dimitri. "Bring the boy to my quarters. I want him to see her." After Darius receives this message, he turns back to Ren and says, "My master wishes to see you. He has someone he wants you to meet." He then unlocks the chains that are connected to the wall, and drags Ren to where his master awaits. When they reach Dimitri's quarters, Darius stops. He then knocks on the door. Suddenly the door opens, and to Ren's horror, he sees a man and standing next to him was Tula. "Tula? What have you done to her!" He tries to free himself from the chains, but it is no use. Dimitri laughs when he sees this.

"You are not pleased to see your friend? I am surprised. How about you, my dear, aren't you happy to see him?" Tula then turns to Dimitri, taking his arm and says, "Yes, master. I am pleased to see him." Dimitri then walks towards Ren, but before he does so, he turns to Tula and says, "My dear, wait for me inside. I want to talk to the young man in private." He then removes his hand. He then turns to Darius and says, "Leave us, Darius." He then waits for Darius to leave, then turns to Ren and says, "I have been searching for a key to open a gateway to my world. I'm not saying I don't like your world. I do in fact. Even you're this creature; the Dark Dweller interests me. There is just one problem, I have been here so long; I miss human companionship. I admit I had someone in my world, but she was nothing like your Tula." At first Ren doesn't say anything, he just stands there. "I confuse you. I will explain. I am a vampire." "A vampire?" Ren is astounded. "I don't understand. How did you get here then?" He is about to say something else, when Dimitri stops him. "So many questions, so little time. And even though there is a lot to be done, I will explain to you what a vampire is. A vampire is a being male or female that can live for thousands of years. Of which you should be grateful, because when I marry Tula, she will become a vampire just like me." When Ren hears this, he tries to charge him, but Dimitri by lifting his hand Ren is thrown across the hall.

"Such a fool. True, I don't have her soul yet, but I will. She has a strong will. I admit she has a strong will, but that won't last." He then walks into another room beckoning Ren to follow him. At first Ren just stands there, but soon as if he to was under some kind of trance follows Dimitri inside. But when he gets inside he stops and says, "I'm not too sure what to think. But why Tula? What can she give you?" Dimitri laughs when he hears this. "Your lady friend is what my people call a medium or a clairvoyant. I can use her powers to open the doorway. After the doorway is open, my master, Count Dracula's spirit will appear and marry us. Then I will make her mine." "You can't have her. I won't let you!" He tries to again attack Dimitri, but he fails. "Such a fool. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I admit there was one man. A vampire hunter, but he is in my world." However, as Dimitri says this, Alistair is listening through his crystal ball. "Interesting. That is how I will stop you." But as Alistair thinks of a plan to get this person Dimitri continues to explain, knowing Ren cannot stop him.

"For that last two hundred years I have failed in my attempts to open the doorway to my world. I have tried everything, even black magic. I almost had it, but then I discovered something, I needed a woman. A woman with a will like fire, that could burn a man's soul. Beauty that could make a man stop in his tracks. And the last but not least was that she had to have the gift. Since she could sense the dead, I can use her to open the doorway to my world."

When Ren hears this he begins to struggle, but as he struggles, a long chain attaches itself to him with his chains, and he is pulled against a wall. "You have a lot to fight in you, boy! But that won't last. Trust me." He then laughs as Ren tries to reach for him. Dimitri places his hands behind his shoulders and says, "Fight all you want. There is nothing you can do about it." "No! I won't let you!" Such foolishness. Things would have been easier if you had just given, but since you won't, I guess I'll have to do the same thing I did to Tula; but there will be one difference." Dimitri then laughs and begins to chant some words. "Carmen de Obscurare; Animus Sic Altus; Etenimsemter Plus Dormire!" Suddenly Ren's eyes begin to droop. He tires to fight, but he fails. After Dimitri is sure Ren is under hypnotic suggestion, he walks over to Ren and lifts up his chin. "Such a pity." He then leaves the room, and goes to where Tula is being kept. When he reaches the room, and goes to where Tula is being kept. When he reaches the room and shuts the door, he sees Darius watching Tula. "Leave us, Darius." Darius then bows and says, "Yes, master." He then leaves the room.

After Darius leaves the room, Dimitri walks over to Tula and lifts her chin with his hand and says, "Soon I will be ruler of this planet and you will be my queen." He then laughs. Dimitri then laughs, but as he does so Tula pulls away from him and says, "I know I'm included in your plan, your grace," she says sarcastically. "But I don't understand, why you need Ren. He is no use to you. Even if your plan works, I will not please you." She then walks over to the window, and as she looks down, at the sea; she soon begins to speak. "No matter how many times you put me under, I will not succumb to your will. I will be your bride." "You won't. I'm sorry, my dear, you will." He then grabs her and turns her around. "I have tried to be easy, you leave me no choice." He then still holding her with one arm takes out some powder. He then gently places it on his lips. He then pulls Tula into his arms and kisses her. And as he kisses her, the powder is absorbed in her skin. Dimitri then pulls back and waits.

Suddenly Tula's eyes begin to flutter. "I feel dizzy. What did you do to me?" "Oh, that," says Dimitri. "When I kissed you on the lips there was powder on my lips. Once the powder is absorbed into the skin, the person will fall into a deep slumber. I admit you will not rest long, but when you awake, the hypnotic suggestion that I used before will return, and this time you will stay mine." And hearing this, she falls to the floor. Dimitri then walks over, picks her up and places her back on the bed. He then summons Darius back to his room. When Darius returns, "Stay with her. She won't sleep long, when she awakens, call me." "Yes, master." Dimitri then leaves the room.

He smiles when he returns to where Ren is sleeping. When he gets inside Ren is still sleeping. He then shuts his eyes, waving his arms over Ren's head and says, "Vigilans, Vigilans!" Suddenly Ren wakes up. But when he wakes up and sees Dimitri he again tries to free himself. "You! You." But he never gets to finish, because Dimitri raises his hand in front of him and says, "Wait before you yell, I wish to speak to you." At first when Ren hears this, he is unsure. "Alright, I'll listen. But talk fast, Dartha Eel, my patience is failing." Dimitri then walks up to Ren and says, "I have no quarrel with you, boy. But you are in the way. But before I give you my terms, I have to ask you a question. Are you related to the man called Primus?" When Ren hears this, he is shocked, but nods his head acknowledging him. "Yes, I am his son, but that does not matter now because I won't let you have her. You have to fight me first." Dimitri laughs when he hears this. "You fight me, boy!" He then laughs even harder when he hears this. "We shall see," laughing as he says this, "remember one thing, I am a vampire. That means I'm stronger than you. And you cannot stop me. I will at least let you say good - bye to your friend. Once the door opens and my people can come in, I will need you." But that's all he says to him, leaving Ren wondering what he meant.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13:

After Dimitri leaves Ren's cell, he returns to find Darius waiting for him. "Master, she has awaken. And as you expected, fully under your control." He then leaves, allowing Dimitri to go and see Tula. As he opens the door, he sees Tula on the bed. She then turns to face him, and says, "Master?" At first, he just stands there, looking at her. A few minutes go by, with Tula staring at him, and him staring at her. Finally Dimitri approaches her. "You are so beautiful. You will make a beautiful queen." He then lifts up her chin and caresses her cheek. "Stay here, I will return for you later." He then instructs her to act normal, but no so, that she can think disobey him. She does so. After leaving his quarters, he returns to where Morpho is. He had to find out more about this Dark Dweller.

When Dimitri enters the room, he sees Morpho pouring a blue liquid into a beaker. At first Dimitri just stands there. He doesn't want to disturb Morpho. As he watches Morpho, he wonders how such a creature like him could exist. He wasn't a demon. After Morpho was done pouring the blue liquid into the beaker, Dimitri approached him and said, "Morpho." Morpho then turns around. At first when he sees Dimitri, he at first smiles, but then stops. "I am grateful for the laboratory, Lord Dimitri, but I suspect you didn't just give me this laboratory out of the goodness of your heart. What is that you want from me? I would be more happy to repay you." "Good," said Dimitri, "because I have a favor as well as a question to ask of you. First off, how did you become like this?" Morpho laughs when he hears this. "I became this way," says Morpho; "by my master the Dark Dweller. From what you see now, was done by my master. He turned me into this, so I could serve him. I originally was a scientist, but my interest in science as well as making a name for myself. I sought the Dark Dweller, thinking I could make this creature tell me his secrets, but instead, I became this. The deal was becoming like this, I could live on. And as long as I could obey my master, I could do as I wished." Dimitri is intrigued when he hears this. "I want to hear more about your master, and in return everything here is yours."

The more Dimitri hears, about this creature, the more he wants to know. "What is it that you want to know?" Dimitri smiles, "I want to know how you communicate with your master. And why his interest in Tula." When Morpho hears this, he is shocked. "I admit her powers interest my master, but that is all I know." "And Bloth," asks Dimitri. "Bloth is a fool. He wants to use her to keep away my master as well as the boy away. See Bloth and this boy Ren are moral enemies." Dimitri smiles when he hears this. "Interesting. I like this. Thank you, Morpho. We will talk again later."

After Dimitri leaves Morpho puts his hand to his chin. What was he up to? Why did he want Tula? And why the interest in his master? Interesting. He would have to find Bloth and tell him of his thoughts. He had to contact his master, but he didn't know how. Ever since he lost the crystal ball he used to communicate had been broken; it was hard for him to contact his master. Maybe Dimitri had a crystal ball he could use. However, as he tries to think of a way to convince Dimitri into giving him this device, he suddenly hears a voice calling him. "Morpho! Morpho! Come! Come to the window." "Master!" Morpho then runs to the window.

When he reaches the window he sees a small mass of dark water under his window. "Master?" Suddenly a silhouette of a face appears. "Morpho, listen to me. I don't know what this creature is, but I don't trust him. We have to find a way of stopping him. I am to be the rule of this planet, not some outsider." "What do you want me to do, master?" asks Morpho. "Make friends with him, so much so, that he will trust you. And when the time is right, kill him," sneers the Dark Dweller. "But what about the girl?" "I will deal with that later. Just deal with this creature now." "Yes, master," says Morpho. He then watches his master's silhouette disappear into the dark water.

After Dimitri leaves the room, he returns to the room where Tula is. When he gets to the room, where she is, he sees Darius waiting outside. "Master, she awaits you." "Excellent, Darius," replies Dimitri. When he goes into the room, Tula is sitting on the bed waiting for him. "You are so beautiful, my dear. Get up and turn around so I can see you in it." And as she does so, Dimitri is impressed. "Perfect!" exclaims Dimitri. He then brings her towards him by taking her hand and pulling her to him.

He then lifts her chin, and looks into her eyes. "You are almost mine." And as Dimitri speaks, a tear falls from Tula's eye. "Aw, a tear. Do not cry, my dear. Soon you will have an everlasting life. You will live forever." He then steps back and begins to laugh. Dimitri then turns to where there is a dresser and a chair sitting in front of it. He then turns back to Tula, and says, "My dear, go over to the chair and sit down." She does as she is told. "Now sit nicely, spread out your dress. Excellent!"


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14:

However as Dimitri laughs watching Tula, Ioz was paddling away from the island, with Niddler flying alongside the canoe, when Niddler stops flying and says, "How are we going to get back on the island, with all those creatures on it?" "That's a good question." How was he and the monkey - bird going to get back on the island? The island looked heavily guarded. They needed a plan, and as Ioz is trying to think of one, when he hears a voice, calling to him in his mind, "Ioz! Ioz, can you hear me?" Ioz turns around, but he doesn't see anyone. At first he thinks it's Niddler playing a joke, but it wasn't. Someone was calling him, but who? The voice then begins again. "Don't you remember, Pirate, Alistair. The old man you met on the island. I am summoning you through my crystal ball. I'm going to try to transport you from where you are to my island. We need to talk. Your friends are in great danger!" Ioz is stunned when he hears but nods his head. "OK, old man, I'm not sure if I understand but go ahead," Ioz says.

After a couple of failed attempts, Alistair finally summons Ioz and Niddler to his island and then inside his cave. At first Ioz and Niddler don't say anything. "Alistair did it! They were really here!" Ioz says to himself. He then looks over where Alistair is standing and says, "OK, we're here, now what?" "I'm not sure, but I think I can help you get Ren here but time is running out! I saw through my crystal ball that Dimitri plans to use Tula's powers open the doorway to his world, marry her, and make her his queen. This is not good. If we don't act soon, Mer will be in terrible danger!" Alistair then goes back to his crystal ball, and begins to chant some mysterious words.

"Crystallinus Globus De Lumen, Ferre Foras Hic Anima, De Meus Animo Domus Meus Caverna." As he does this, Ioz and Niddler watch in amazement. Soon the crystal begins to glow; he then begins to say the same words louder and louder, until a bright light shape begins to glow in the room. And as he chants the words, Niddler and Ioz notice Alistair's hands move around the globe, as if barely touching it. Soon the bright shape begins to take form. And as they watch in awe, the form soon begins to take shape of a man. Suddenly Ren appears. He looks around, and is stunned to see Ioz and Niddler staring at him. "Ioz! Niddler! How!" Ioz then points at Alistair, whom of which turns around to look at Ren. "Aah, my son, you have returned! I'm glad my spell worked, but we don't have much time. I thin Dimitri plans to use her powers to open the door to his world, and we have to stop him!"

He then directs Ren, Ioz, and Niddler to four chairs around a table. He then insists they're down. "I will explain everything first," but never gets to finish, because Ren jumps up from the table. It finally sunk in. "Ren, calm down! Please come back and sit down. I have a plan to save your friend." At first Ren just stands there, but then finally comes back to the table and sits down. "I'm listening, Alistair. What is your plan to stop Dimitri and save Tula from that Dartha Eel!" Alistair then gets one of his spell books out; he puts it on the table. He then opens it to a certain page, and gives it to Ren. "Look at this. Want you to study this. The only way to stop Dimitri is to kill him. I know you don't want to do this. It isn't your nature, but we have no other choice, and anyway Dimitri is already dead!" "Dead! How?" says Ren. "He looks alright to me." "Vampires are creatures of the undead. They suck life of or blood out of the living to survive. That is why they are so dangerous! The only problem that is that, we don't have the proper equipment to do it!" Ren then hits his head on the table, and says, "Do you know how to get the equipment we need?" "Yes, but we also need someone to do the deed, or knows how to do it, and that means we have to get a vampire hunter!"

"A vampire hunter? I don't understand," says Ren. Alistair smiles and says, "A vampire hunter is a being that can hunt down and kill a vampire. I might even be able to fight the vampire that is out to kill Dimitri." When Ren, Ioz, and Niddler hear this, they are dumbfounded. "All right. I understand that, but what about this vampire hunter? And how do we find one?" "I'm getting to that," says Alistair. "I'm going to try use my crystal ball to open a doorway to his world, and transport a vampire hunter from that world to ours." "I understand, Alistair, do whatever you have to," Ren says.

Alistair then begins to rub his hands around the crystal ball, chanting words to it, the same words he used to bring Ren. Suddenly, as before a bright light shaped like a man appears. It takes a whole transform, but suddenly a man appears. Ren, Ioz, and Niddler are shocked when they see him. The clothes were so strange. The man looked like nothing they had ever seen before. He wore a black hat, a short black cape, and what looked like a suit. "Good day, sir," and as he says this, he bows, and takes off his hat. "My name is Marcus Van Helsing. I am the great - grandson of Abraham Van Helsing. How may I help you?" At first Ren and Ioz don't know what to say. It takes them a while, to catch their breaths and greet the stranger. Ren then finally takes a step forward and says, "My name is Ren, and I am the prince of Octopon; Son of Primus. And I need your help."

At first Marcus says nothing, but then clears his throat and says, "Son of Primus. I am honored to meet you. How may I assist you?" He then points to the table, where Ioz and Niddler are sitting and says, "Please, Your Highness, sit, and tell me. I suspect the reason why you summoned me here, is not for an easy task." He then goes over to one of the two chairs that are empty and sits down, waiting for Marcus Van Helsing; the Vampire Hunter to sit in one. But he doesn't. He goes over to where Ioz is sitting and says in an firm but polite voice, "Sir, please get up. I would like to sit up in that chair." Ioz laughs when he hears this, then points towards the empty chair and says, "What about that one. Afraid to get your precious suit dirty?" He then begins to laugh. Suddenly, Marcus grabs Ioz by the throat, picks him and throws him across the room. When Ren sees this, he is shocked. He couldn't believe how strong this man was. Marcus then bows towards Ioz and says, "My apologies sir. I'm not used to people refusing me. I usually get what I want." He then turns back to Ren, apologies and sits down. "Please, Son of Primus, continue. What is the name of the creature you wish me to slay?" Ren then tells the vampire hunter Dimtri's name.

Suddenly Marcus stands up, and punches the table. "What did you say? Dimitri! I have been searching for this creature for a long time. It would give me a great pleasure to kill this creature. He has been a pain in my back side for a long time." "I know what you mean, he has taken a friend of mine, and plans to use her to open the door to your world. I'm also sad to say; he also plans to marry her. Can you help me stop him? Alistair has said the only way to stop Dimitri is to have a vampire hunter kill him that is why you are here. Will you help me?"

At first Marcus just sits back down in his chair, folds his arms over his chest and says nothing. He knew that he had to stop Dimitri from opening that doorway, but the woman, he couldn't do that. The Son of Primus would have to do that. He also knew if Dimitri bit her, she wouldn't be able to be saved, she would have to be killed. He then looks around the room. He then calls over Alistair and whispers in his ear, "Alistair, does the boy know the risks involving the woman?" "I'm sad to say," says Alistair," no, he does not. I haven't had the chance to tell him, and I'm not sure if I can tell him." Marcus then nods his head, then turns to Ioz and Niddler and says, "Pirate, bird - creature, leave this room! This concerns you no longer! Alistair, the boy and I will be handling this. I will not be needing your assistance. Now go!"

At first Ioz and Niddler are shocked, they then turn to Ren, and Ioz says, "We'll go, but only if you ask Ren. Remember Bloth and Morpho are also here, and Marcus here, don't them as much as we do." Ren nods his head in agreement, but then also says, "I know, but he's right. Ioz, I have never asked you to walk away from a fight, especially when it includes Bloth. But Tula's life is at stake, as well as the fate of Mer. Please do as he says." Ren then goes over to his friends, places his hands on their shoulders, and says, "Go, please. I don't want to lose the two of you as well. He seems to know what he is doing. I trust him," says Niddler. "Alright, Ren, if that's what you want," says Ioz. "We will go, c'mon, Monkey - bird." They then leave the room." "Do you think they will do it? Follow your orders, I mean," says the Vampire Hunter. "I don't know, but if they show up while we're fighting Bloth and Morpho, I won't be sad to see them."

When Marcus hears this, he stops and says, "Who is this Bloth and Morpho you speak of?" Ren laughs when he hears this. "Bloth is my enemy as Dimitri is yours. He is responsible for the death of my father," says Ren. Ren then also explains about treasures of Rule and how he is trying to find the last five treasures so all of Mer can be free of the dark water. He then also explains about Morpho. As he talks, Marcus begins to smile. "This Morpho you speak of sounds like a demon." "He is a demon!" says Ren. "Because of him, I almost lost Tula." "Ren, my boy. Easy, we will stop Bloth as well as Morpho. But first things first, we need to get you there first, and without Dimitri knowing about it. Remember what I told you about him being able to read minds," Alistair says. Ren nods his head, and says, "Yes." "Good," says Alistair. "Now let me think of a spell to get you into Dimitri's castle without being seen." He then begins scratching his head, trying to think of a spell.

Suddenly he snaps his fingers and says, "That's it!" He then goes over to his crystal ball, and begins to chant "Crystallinus Globus De Lumen, Ferre Ille Vertex De Transportate!" Suddenly a small vortex appears. And as Alstair speaks, the vortex gets bigger. Hurry. Go into the vortex. When you reach the end of the vortex, you will be inside of Dimitri's castle! Be careful!" Ren and Marcus then walk into the vortex and begin their journey towards the castle. And as they are going through the vortex Dimitri is beginning to work his evil magic as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15:

After successfully putting Tula under his spell, Dimitri goes down to the bottom of the castle, goes into a room where there is a large cave that is connected to the castle. In front of the cave is a statue, shaped like a vampire. Dimitri then begins to bow in front of the statue, mumbling words to it. "Master! I have found her. She is the one that will open the door to our world. Soon your children will invade this world, and I will take over this planet in your name, Dracula!" Suddenly the eyes of the statue begin to glow a bright red light. As the eyes begin to glow, Dimitri hears a voice inside his head, "Dimitri! Prepare this woman for the ceremony. After you prepare her, I will give you the rest of my directions." Dimitri then bows to the statue and leaves the room. After he leaves the room, he meets Darius down the hall. "Darius, bring the girl. We must prepare her for the ceremony to open the door." Darius smiles and says, "Yes, master." Darius then rushes off to where Tula is being kept and as he goes down the hall. But unknown to him, a vortex appears; and out of the vortex comes out Ren and Marcus Van Helsing; the Vampire Hunter.

Meanwhile, as Darius goes to get Tula, Ren and the vampire hunter are walking down the hall, when they hear a voice calling out for someone. "Morpho! Dimitri! Let me out of here! If you don't let me out I will break down the door!" Ren laughs quietly as he hears this threat. "It's Bloth, he must be in that room." "So we must let him out; Son of Primus. He may be some use to us." "No," yells Ren. "You don't know this man! He is dangerous, untrustworthy! He'll turn on us!" Marcus then puts his hands on Ren's shoulders and says, "Ren, sometimes our worst enemy is our best friend. Trust me on this." He then opens the door.

As the door opens, Ren and the vampire hunter see Bloth chained to a wall. Marcus then walks over and pulls the chains from Bloth's wrists, and as he does so, he holds Bloth's neck and says, "Pirate, I am releasing you on one condition; you tel me where this creature Morpho is and I will let you go. But if you don't do this, I will have no other choice but to kill you! Understand." At first Bloth laughs, but as he begins to choke, because the vampire hunter suddenly begins to squeeze tightly on his throat! "If you do as I ask, I will stop, alright." Bloth then nods his head and whispers through a gaspy voice, "All right, Dartha Eel! I'll do as you ask."

He then helps up the fat pirate and says, "All right pirate; let's go find your comrade, but I advise you; don't give me any trouble. The one called Ioz did, and I threw him against the wall. Now ca'mon!" He then pushes Bloth forward. As they walk through Bloth turns to Marcus. "Should I take that as a threat. Ioz is weak compared to me. You can't do to me what you did to Ioz." He then laughs. "Oh, but I think I already proved that to you. I did pick you up by one hand, didn't I? Now let's go. No more stalling. The longer you stall, the less time we have. If Dimitri gets what he wants, your world won't stand a chance." He then again pushes Bloth down the hall. As they are walking Bloth turns to Marcus and says, "What did you mean by 'your world doesn't stand a chance?'" Marcus laughs. "Oh, you think Dimitri has use for you. I doubt it. I'm sure even now he has thought of a way of disposing of you as well as this creature Morpho. Remember you're no use to him, is no longer needed. You were probably something that was conveniently brought to his castle, when Dimitri summoned the woman called Tula," says the vampire hunter.

Meanwhile as Marcus, Ren, and Bloth are on their way to get Morpho, Dimitri has begun the ceremony to open the door to his world.

As Darius goes down the hall to get Tula, Dimitri summons his pets; the gargoyles to come to him. When the gargoyles come inside the room, Dimitri counts them. And from what he could see, they're six. "Excellent!" he thinks to himself. He orders three of the gargoyles to get a cement altar from the dungeon. "Take off the chains, and bring it here! Hurry, go!" The three gargoyles then bow, and leave the room. After they leave, Dimitri orders the other three to stand near the statue. He had special orders for them. He then takes out his crystal ball, holds it in one hand and says, "Oriri! Oriri!" Suddenly the crystal ball begins to levitate. It rises off Dimitri's hand. Then it begins to glow a bright light. As the crystal glows in front of Dimitri, he then commands the crystal ball to bring pillion structures to him. Suddenly tall shapes of light appear. Then they began to take shape. And after they take shape, each of the three gargoyles takes each pillion and stack side by side of the cave where the vortex will appear. And as the work continues soon the cave begins to look like a sacrificial chamber. After the pillions are set up, the other three gargoyles come back with the altar. They carry it inside. Dimitri then orders them to place in the middle of the cave. After the gargoyles place the altar in the middle of the room, Dimitri sends them back to where the other three gargoyles are standing.

Dimitri then stand over the altar smiling; soon the door will open. Dimitri then walks over to the statue of his master Dracula and kneels before it. "Ascribere de Improbus! Dominus de Animus, your mission of conquering other worlds has come!" Suddenly the eyes of the statue begin to glow. As the eyes glow, Dimitri hears again, a man's voice in his mind. "My son, you have done well. This world is exactly what I need to gather our forces so when we get back to our world, we will have more warriors to dominate it! Now prepare the girl for the ceremony. But before you do, I wish to see her! Bring her to me, so I may see the sacrifice." "Yes, master!" He then turns to one of the three gargoyles and says, "Find Darius! Now! My master wishes to see my bride!" The gargoyle bows its head, and leaves the room.

As the gargoyle goes to search for Darius and Tula, Ren, Marcus and Bloth, "The Vampire Hunter has found Morpho." He then turns to Bloth and says, "I no long need you, Pirate, you may go! Leave me!" Bloth laughs as he hears this. "Leave here! Now!" He then laughs even harder. "Like this!" Suddenly Marcus raises his hands, and begins to speak in a strange tongue, "Grandis Dominus! Mittere hic Modo ab depro hic terra, ita ille possenon interfari nostri caperes!" Suddenly Bloth begins to disappear. "You Dartha Eel! You cannot do this to me! The boy and I have something to end!" The vampire hunter laughs when he hears this. "That does not matter to me Pirate. At the moment you should be more worried about this planet, than your silly feud with this boy." But as Bloth is about to say something else, he disappears into thin air. But as he disappears, Morpho has heard him. "What is this?" Marcus, then turns to where Morpho is standing. "Creature, I wish to speak to you. We don't have much time, and we need to talk." At first Morpho just stares, but then comes over to where the vampire hunter is standing. He then sees Ren. "Ahh. I see he's here. I know why the boy's here, but why you?" "That does not concern you creature! Soon Dimitri will open the door to his world and he will no longer need your services. Leave now! I give you this chance, but before you go, I have a warning. If you try to stop, I will have no other choice, but to kill you!" Morpho then smiles. "Kill me, Hah! You cannot kill me, I am already dead!"

However as Morpho laughs, Ren whispers to Marcus about the dark dweller. And as Ren tells him Marcus then begins to nod. "I understand, prince Ren. This creature created this being, you say. Interesting. Now mind you, I may not be able to fully stop it, but I can suspend it for a while." He then points his finger at Morpho and says, "Creature before me, be gone from my sight! And those who follow and control your steps; you shall freeze in your footsteps. From the cores of Hell, I command that the ground wherest your master resides, Glaciare Amare Gelu!" Suddenly Morpho's figure stands still. He is frozen solid!

After Morpho's figure turned to ice, Ren and the Vampire Hunter continue their search for Dimitri and as they are searching the hall, they see Darius carrying a young woman in his arms. It was Tula, and she looked like she was sleeping. When Ren sees her, he starts towards Darius but Marcus stops him. "No Son of Primus! Look!" Marcus then points towards a gargoyle coming towards Darius. After the creature has met up with Darius, it looks like they're having a conversation, except they can't understand what Darius and the gargoyles were saying. And it sounded like they were talking as if they were wild animals. Suddenly the voices stopped, and Darius began to follow the gargoyle.

After they walk past Morpho's quarters, Ren and the vampire hunter see a gargoyle go down the hall. After seeing this, Marcus then turns to Ren and says, "Now is our chance, we will follow them, but let's keep a far distance, if Darius or that creature see us, we could be in serious trouble." "I understand," says Ren. They then begin to follow Darius and the gargoyles.

As they follow, from what they could tell the hallway was getting darker by the minute, all that was lighting the way, was torches; held by stone hands. And as they walk, Ren watches the hands, and to his shock he sees them moving. "How is it possible?" he says to Marcus. "Oh, they may some of Dimitri's servants or victims that crossed him, and all that remains of them is their hands." Ren is stunned when he hears this; but he continues on knowing he was the only hope Tula had.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16:

When Darius and the gargoyles reach the sanctum where Dimitri is preparing the altar. "Lord Dimitri, I have brought the girl," Dimitri then turns and looks at them. "Place her as if she was standing on her own. Darius does so. "Good, now step away." After Darius does this, Dimitri points to Tula and says, "Come, my dear, come to your master. I wish something of you. Now come!" And to Ren's surprise as they watch hidden from view, Tula walks toward Dimitri. When she reaches him, she says to him, "What is it you wish, master?" Dimitri then puts his arm around her and points her towards the statue. Suddenly a voice speaks into the room, "My dear, I am your master. My son Dimitri has chosen you to open the doorway to my world. As well as he has chosen you to be his bride. But before we began the ritual, something must be done," and as by magic, a slim gown appears in Tula's arm. "Put this on, and return. Darius, go with her. I want no interruptions." "Yes, master." He then escorts Tula out of the room.

"Excellent, Dimitri," says the statue. "After Darius returns with the girl, we shall start the ceremony." After Darius leaves the room, Dimitri suddenly hears a voice in his mind. It is the statue speaking telepathically. "You have trained Darius well, my son. Everything for the ritual for my children is in perfect hands."

After Darius brings Tula into a small room, he then orders her to put on the dress that she had in her hand. It was a long white gown with the off - the shoulder cap sleeves and a long slit tight skirt that would go down to her toes. "Hurry! Put this on. When you're done, come out, and we will return so Master Dimitri can begin the spell." She nods her head. He then closes the door and leaves the room.

After Tula gets dressed she opens the door and meets Darius outside. Darius then takes her hand and places it on his arm; and escorts her back to the chamber where the ritual is to take place. When Darius and Tula return, Ren and Marcus are still hiding, and watching Dimitri prepare the altar for the ritual. By now he has on a black robe, and an amulet around his neck. "Master, we have returned. Dimitri then turns. He then beckons Tula to come towards him. "Excellent. Darius, come here. Stand behind her." After Darius gets behind her, Dimitri then looks into her eyes and says, "Sleep, sleep my love, sleep! You'll need your rest, because soon it will be time for you to help my master."

Suddenly her eyes begin to flutter. She then falls backwards into Darius's arms. Dimitri then commands Darius to lay Tula on the altar, so her head is facing the statue. Dimitri then goes over to the statue to double check, to make sure that she was in the right place on the altar; that her gown wasn't wrinkled. He then turns back to the statue and kneels before it. "Dominus De Tenbrae, Apertus Ille Aditus Domus Noster Mundus, Sic Noster Puerlius Posse Venire Apud." Suddenly the statue of Dracula moves sideways; an entrance appears. Dimitri then walks over to it, raises his hand above his head and begins to chant: "Viola Violae! Tinctus Animae! Custos Lachtitae! Leno Amonis!" And as if the words he had chanted, a vortex appears. Dimitri then walks over to it and points to the altar and says, "Children of the dark, I give this girl to you! Use her soul for your means!"

Suddenly out of the vortex appeared spirits. As they came out, Dimitri greets them, by allowing them to flow through him and around his body. "Come, my children, meet my bride, as well as the soon - to - be queen of the underworld." And as if the spirits could understand him, they flew over to where Tula was lying on the altar. When they reach her, Dimitri then says to them, "My children, the door to our world has opened. We must welcome the others. Tula, my bride, come to me. We must begin the ritual to allow the others to enter from the vortex." And as the Vortex is opening, dark water begins to surround the castle. "Morpho! Answer me fool! Where are you? Insulate creature!" But Morpho still doesn't answer. The Dark Dweller waits a little longer, nothing. He then moves up the wall, until it reaches where Morpho is frozen.

"Morpho!" The Dark Dweller then slides over to where Morpho is standing. It then taps Morpho to get him to answer him. "Nothing. Hmm. What did this creature do to you? Aah, I see, he's frozen you." The Dark Dweller then laughs, and says, "Well, "I'll just have to release you." It then covers Morpho completely with its liquid arms. It then falls back. "Master?" "Yes, Morpho, it's me." "Master, I'm sorry. The creature Dimitri didn't trust me enough." "Did he do this to you?" "No, Master, a creature called Marcus did; and he had the Son of Primus with him." "What!" said the Dark Dweller." "Yes, Master. He said some words to me, and then I couldn't move." "Interesting, but that is not why I am here. I have been watching Dimitri. He plans to open a doorway from his world to ours. We have to stop him." "I want you to go to the end of the hall. You will see a room with a staircase; that will lead you down to the dungeon. That is where you will find Dimitri." "But what about the Son of Primus?" "Never mind him. We will deal with him, at another time." "Yes, master." Morpho then goes down the hall, inside the room; and down the staircase. When he gets to the end he sees Darius standing at one of the staircase with another creature. He then hears a voice it was Dimitri. When he looks around to where Dimitri is standing he sees Tula floating in the air.

"Dimitri! Stop!" But as Morpho begins to walk towards where Dimitri is standing, Darius gets in front of him. And as Darius is about to grab Morpho Dimitri contacts him telepathically. "No, Darius. I have another way of disposing of this creature. Dimitri then turns to where Tula is being lifted and summons one of the flying spirits over to him. He then looks over at Morpho and laughs. "You stop me? We shall see. Morpho, do you see the spirit floating before me?" Morpho nods. "Good, because that will be the last thing you will ever see. Great. Harpy appear before me." Suddenly to Morpho's as well as a woman's head. It had wings like a bird as well as the claws. "Great, Harpy," he then points to Morpho. "Harpy, my beauty, destroy him!" And as if by then neck and with its other arm its claws Morpho from the head down to his toes. When Ren sees this he turns his head, and silently says to himself, "Thank God Tula did not see that." It then disappeared back into a mist like smoke and floated back to where Dimitri was standing.

Dimitri then commands the spirits to stand her upon her feet; he then calls to her telepathically. "Tula! Come to me!" She does so, and as he waits for Tula to reach him, Ren and Marcus watch in silence. "Marcus, I don't understand. I thought he had already used her." "He has, Ren," said Marcus. "But Dimitri only has the door to his world slightly opened. He needs to make the vortex bigger so the rest of his people can enter." "I know you want to rescue your friend, and we will; just be patient. He's saying something and I want to hear what it is." "Great, Master Dracula, everything you wished for has begun! I found a new world for our people, and the girl is ready to do your bidding! What is it you command?" At first nothing happens, but suddenly the eyes of the statue begin a fiery red glow. "Tula! Come to me! Walk to the statue, and touch my hand!" She does so. "My dear, release your clairvoyance, as well as your ecomantic abilities so we can become one!" She then touches his hand. "Yes, master."

Suddenly a blue flashy light comes out of Tula's hand. It then flows all around her, making her levitate. "You are mine. You will do exactly as I say! Walk to the vortex and touch it, and repeat after me!" When she reaches the vortex, and touches it, the voice then continues. "Vortex De Lumen, Uti Hic Femina's Ecomancus Vigour Domus Certus Propter Tuus Egere!" repeats Tula. Suddenly the vortex becomes larger and larger; and then a bright lighter begins to come out of the vortex. It surrounds her, and to Ren and Marcus's horror; it begins to choke her. She then falls to the ground. Dimitri suddenly hears a voice inside his mind, "Dimitri, do it now! Bite her, so she will become one with us!" Dimitri then nods his head and walks over to where Tula is lying on the ground. He then kneels down over her and moves her hair to the side so he can see her neck. As he lowers her head so he can bite her, he hears an angry voice behind him, "No!"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17:

"I won't let you have her!" It was Ren. He then turns to Marcus and says, "We have to strike now!" "All right, Son of Primus," says Marcus, "if that is what you wish so be it. But before we strike, take this." He then hands Ren a small silver - tripped dagger, as well as a small pistol. "Take these two things with you. Use the dagger on Dimitri and the pistol on the werewolf. It has silver bullets in it. And whatever you do, don't miss! I'm sure when Darius sees you, he will charge. I will go after Dimitri. We have an old score to settle! Now go!" The vampire hunter then turns to Dimitri and yells, "Dimitri, before you take this girl's honor as well as her soul, I challenge you to a fight. That is unless you are too afraid to fight me!" Dimitri then snarls and says, "Marcus, is that you? I thought I got rid of you the last time." Dimitri then charges towards Marcus and jumps on top of him. "You were a fool to come back, vampire hunter! The last time we fought, you escaped my wrath, but this time, I won't fail!" However, as Dimitri and the vampire hunter struggle, Ren runs to Tula's side; he then picks her up and begins to carry her away. But just as Ren is about to reach the hallway, he hears a voice behind him. "You can't have her! My master has chosen her! She is the one he has been searching for!" When Ren hears this, he then turns around so he can see who was threatening him. It was Darius.

At first Ren doesn't answer him. He just stares at him. "I won't let your master have her. And if saving her means killing you, so be it!" He then points it at Darius. He then fires the the pistol at Darius. "BANG!" But it doesn't work. Darius keeps coming. Ren continues to fire, but nothing happens. Suddenly Darius leaps into the air; to pounce on Ren; but before he can do so Ren plunges the dagger into his chest. Ren then watches as Darius falls backwards. He tries to pull the dagger, screaming in pain. "Aah! Master!" But Dimitri doesn't hear him, because while Darius and Ren had been fighting, Dimitri and the vampire hunter, Marcus were too busy fighting themselves.

Suddenly the vampire hunter turns his head to Ren, still keeping Dimitri at bay, "Son of Primus! Use the pistol I gave you! Finish it! Darius is a werewolf! He might still be able to fight you if he gets that dagger out!" Ren then nods his head and shoots two more shots into the werewolf. Daris then falls into the ground, but as he falls, Dimitri sees him. "No! You will pay for this, boy! Once I'm through with this vampire hunter, I will tear you apart!" He then shoves himself onto the vampire hunter, trying to sink his teeth into his neck. But before he can do so, Marcus shoves a dagger into his chest. However, as Ren lifts Tula into his arms, he sees Dimitri scream out in pain. "You may have won this battle, vampire hunter, but you won't leave this castle alive!" And with all the strength he has left; he shoves Marcus backward into a wall Dimitri then telepathically opens up a small hole in the wall.

Suddenly a spike comes out. Ren then watches in horror as the vampire hunter hits the spike. When Ren sees this he shuts his eyes, so he doesn't have to see the spike being shoved into the vampire hunter's chest. Ren then puts Tula down on the floor, and races towards Marcus. He tries to pull him off to the spike, but every time he tries to pull the vampire hunter screams out in pain. "Stop! It's no use; I'm done for. Take your lady out and leave this place. Take one of the gargoyles, now that Dimitri is near death he won't be able to control them. Also, when he dies, your friend Tula will awaken from his spell." Marcus then collapses.

As he watches his comrade before him; he doesn't notice Dimitri sitting up. He then raises his hand. If he can't have this woman, then neither will this boy. He then summons Tula to get up from the floor. "Get up, my child, good. Come over to me, now take out the dagger, wipe off my blood." Dimitri says. She does so. "Now take the dagger and go over to the boy and kill him!" Dimitri then lies back down on the floor, watching her as she approaches Ren. When she reaches him, Ren is still mourning the death of the vampire hunter when he sees Tula's shadow. He then quickly turns around to see Tula hovering over him with the dagger. "TULA! No!" Ren then quickly gets up and grabs her wrists. "What are you doing?" yells Ren. He tries to push her away, but nothing seems to stop, but then Ren stops and thinks. He knew Dimitri was controlling her, but since Dimitri was dying, maybe the control wasn't as strong. He then still holding the wrist that held the knife, lifts it up over her head; making sure she can't bring it down and kill him with it. He then with one arm around her waist and kisses her. And as he kisses her, he hears Dimitri yelling, "No!"

Suddenly he hears something hit the floor, it's the dagger. "Tula?" He then pushes her away. He then watches as Tula's eyes begin to open. "Ren?" "Yes, it's me. You're OK now." She then looks down at the floor. When she sees the dagger on the floor, it all comes back to her, "I was trying to kill you, wasn't I?" She then pulls away from him, and puts her hands over her face. "Oh, My God, I was trying to kill you! I'm so sorry, Ren. I cou...couldn't stop." "I know. It's all right now." He then pulls her into his arms, and gently rubs her on the back. "It's over now." As he comforts her, the castle suddenly begins to shake. "Ren!" At first Ren thinks he's hearing things, but then he hears the voice again. "Ren! It's Alistair. You must get out of there! Now that Dimitri is dead, his castle is dying too. It will soon fall into the ocean. I will have the vortex open from my cave, hurry!" Ren then lifts Tula into his arms and runs out of the dungeon. And as he runs, he can feel Tula tightening her arms around his neck. "Hang on, Tula! We're almost through!" Ren then sees the vortex. He jumps through it.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18:

When he reaches from the cave, Ioz takes Tula out of his arms. But when Ioz takes her, he sees she has fainted. Alistair then points towards a small bed. "Place her on the bed. It has been too much for her to bare. For all we know, she can hear the gargoyles, as well as the rest of the creatures dying on the island. It seems when Dimitri is dead, the castle as well as its occupants are now dying with him. She can probably hear their screams in her mind that is probably what made her faint. Give her time, she'll come around soon." After Ioz places her on the bed, Ren then comes over and sits down next to her. He then takes her hand into his, and whispers in her ear, "I love you." He then kisses her on the forehead. But as he does so, Alistair, Niddler, and Ioz are watching the castle fall. And even though the castle was so far away, they could still hear the castle crumbling into the ocean.

After the last piece of the castle falls into the ocean, they hear a loud blood - curdling scream; and it sounded like it was coming from a man. But just as Ioz and Alistair hear the scream, Tula awakens from her sleep as if someone had shoved from behind. When Ren sees this, he grabs both her arms and pushes her back down on the bed. "It's ok, Tula, relax," says Ren as he gently pushes the hair from her face. But she pushes herself away from him, and gets out of the bed. When she gets out of the bed, at first she seems to stagger as if she was in a daze. Ren tries to stop her, but she stops him. "I have to see! Please you must see!" "Alright my child," says Alistair. "Come here." Alistair then leads her to the entrance of the cave so she can see. He then hands her a telescope so she can get a better look at the last of the castle; but when she looks through, she drops the telescope, giving Ioz barely enough time to grab it before it falls to the ground.

"Tula, what is it? What did you see?" asks Ren as he walks towards her. "Dimitri. The Dark Water. It has him. I can hear him in my mind screaming." She then puts her hands to her head as if trying to block the sound. When Ren sees this, he comes over to her and puts her hands down. He then puts his arms around her from behind, and gives her a gentle squeeze and says, "He can't hurt you now. It's over now. I doubt even that creature can survive the Dark Water." Now why don't you go back to bed and rest awhile. We won't be leaving until tomorrow morning. Alistair has told me there is an island where we can pick up some supplies. We'll stop by there on our way back to Ocotopon." He then brings her back to the bed. "Get some rest. You and I will talk later."

At first she doesn't say anything, but then nods her head and gets back into the bed. But as she is about to shut her eyes, she grabs Ren's hand. "Could you stay with me for just a while." He then nods his head, then turns to Alistair and Ioz and says, "Give us a couple minutes, and I will be right with you." At first Ioz doesn't want to leave, but Alistair gives him a gentle push. "Let's go, Son. I know what you're going to say, so don't bother. She has been through a lot. You have to give her that much?" Ioz then nods and allows Alistair to escort him out out of the room with Niddler following him. After Ioz, Niddler, and Alistair leave the room, Ren continues to gently stroke Tula's cheek, hoping that it will help her sleep; but it doesn't work, because after he gets off the bed, Tula would wake up and grab his hand. He would then have to start all over again. "Ren," says Tula. "I know it's ok, as well as the fact that Dimitri can no longer get me. I also know that creature, Darius whom Dimitri called a werewolf is can't is dead; I would just feel a lot better if I knew someone was here with me." He then smiles and gestures her to move over. He then gets into the bed next to her.

After Ren gets a pillow so he law against the headboard, he gestures to Tula to lay her head on his chest. "Better?" asks Ren. "Ummhm." Ren then puts his arm on her back and rubs it softly to help her relax. After a while Ren's eyes begin to droop. He's tired too, and with all everything that had been happening he too needed some sleep. He then pulls the covers over him and Tula. He then tucks the blanket around Tula, places his arm on her back; and goes to sleep. Meanwhile as Ren and Tula sleep, Ioz and Alistair are going over a map to see which way was quicker to get back to Octopon.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19:

It has been three days since the castle; Skull Island had fallen into the dark water. Everyone was relieved to see it go down. Especially Ren. He knew of the turmoil that Tula had suffered by Dimitri's control. As well as that might have happened if Dimitri had made her open the doorway. And what made him cringe even more was that Dimitri almost made her his queen. But that wasn't what was bugging him. For the last couple days, she had been having nightmares, visions. Stuff like that. He would hear her screaming at night. He knew that Dimitri had fallen into the dark water. But Tula wouldn't believe it and neither would Alistair. He believed that since Dimitri was already dead, the dark water wouldn't have killed him. Alistair was still thinking about this, when Ren approached him.

"Alistair, we're getting ready to leave. Do you want to come with us? I think Tula would like that. I have noticed she has been relying on you for the last couple days." He laughs when he hears this. "I don't think I would call it relying, Son of Primus. You're the one she has been relying on. You she has told her nightmares to. You were the one who was there when she needed someone to dry her tears. You were also the one, to send the nightmares away." "True," says Ren. "But what else can I do? She still thinks he will be returning, but I can't see how. He did fall into the dark water. No one survives the dark water." "You and Tula did, right?" "Well, yes," says Ren. "But I did have the jewels, and Tula fell in. The only reason why she survived was because the dark dweller wanted to use her to get me." But Dimitri. No, that's impossible! She's not thinking straight." But then he hears someone come into the room. It was Tula. "I'm not thinking straight! How can you say that? This man was inside my head! He said we were linked! I can still hear him crying out! He is still alive I know it!" She then walks up to him and says, "I thought I could trust you, rely on you. I was wrong. You're just like Ioz and the rest of the men I had to put up with!" She then runs out of the room. "Tula, wait!" He then runs after her. "I'm sorry!" It takes him awhile, but he catches up to her.

After he grabs and touches her shoulder, he turns her around says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You know I care about you. I just think that Dimitri is gone. He can't come back." He then pulls her into his arms. "I won't let him hurt you." But as he holds her, she looks up at him and says, "What if he can?" "Then I will deal with that, when the time comes." He then lifts her chin and kisses her. While they were kissing, Ioz comes into the room. When he sees Ren kissing her he stops for a minute. For a while, he just stands there smiling; finally he clears his throat, forcing Ren to step away from Tula.

"Ioz?" When Tula hears this she turns around to see Ioz smiling at her. "Well, I -" But he never gets to finish because he is about to say something to her, he looks at Ren; and sees the look on Ren's face Ioz then changes his mind and leaves the room. Tula then turns to Ren and says, "You won't always be there to stop him. You know that. I know he finally has expected me as a warrior, but sometimes I wonder if he really does. Especially now since I have become your fiancee." "What did you say?" Tula then smiles. "You heard me." "What made you change your mind?" "It was you," said Tula. "What you did. What you said. Everything. I knew you were fond of me. I just thought maybe it was pity or you just wanted to protect me." "Then what did you know?" "It was when you came into my room and held me. You were always there to hold me." She then walked up to him and said, "I also remember how you let me sleep in your arms. That was when I knew. Seeing that you didn't try anything while I was recovering. You never took advantage of me. I knew then I could trust you." "But..." But she stops him in mid - sentence by placing her finger on his lips. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me, I just didn't know how. But now I do." She then walks away from him, and starts moving towards the door. But as she reaches the door, she turns around to him and says, "Ren, Son of Primus, I, Tula of Andorous, love you and I want to be your wife."

At first Ren doesn't say anything he just stands there. But then, he runs over to her and lifts her in his arms. "You mean it?" said Ren. "Yes, Ren." He then swings her up in the air and swings her around the room laughing. But as he was swinging Tula around, he doesn't notice Niddler fly by the room; and when Niddler sees Ren lifting Tula in the air. He stops in his tracks. "Ren...?" Ren then turns around with Tula still in his arms. When he sees Niddler he puts Tula back down on the ground. "Oh, hi Niddler." Niddler is dumbstruck. "What's going on? Why are the two of you so happy? Tula?" She then smiles and Ren and walks over to where Niddler is hovering. "Ren has asked me to marry him, and I said yes." When Niddler hears this he flies over and gives Tula a big hug. He had always liked her. He also knew how much Ren liked her, and now it was official. "Niddler? Niddler...?" "Oh, I'm sorry, Ren. Yes?" "I want you to go back to where Ioz and Alistair are. Tell them I have an announcement to make." Niddler then nods his head and and flies to give Alistair and Ioz the message.

Meanwhile as Ren and Tula watch Niddler fly away, Ren then places his hand on Tula's face and gently caresses it. "I'm so happy, Tula. I can't wait for you to be my wife. You mean so much to me, and soon all of Octopon will know it too." He then kisses her. And as they kiss Niddler has reached where Alistair is watching Ioz loading the Wraith.

"Ioz, Alistair! Stop what you're doing! Ren has something he wants to say to you!" "What is it, monkey - bird?" said Ioz. "You'll see," then Ren comes into the room holding Tula's hand. Ioz. "Alistair, Tula and I have something we have to tell you." "Ok, boy, what is it?" asks Ioz. "Tula and I are going to get married!" "What?" Ioz says. He then drops the box he is holding. "Was Ren mad? He can't be serious." But when Ioz looks back over to where Tula and Ren are standing, he can see from the look on Ren's face he was quite serious. "He didn't like it, but it that was what Ren wanted, so be it," he says to himself. He was still thinking about this, when he heard someone call his name. "Ioz. Ioz!" When he turns to see Niddler looking down at him. It seemed he had been thinking so much about Ren he hadn't noticed Niddler fly next to him. "What do you want, Monkey - bird?" said Ioz. "Aren't you happy for Ren, Ioz? I think it's wonderful Ren has asked me to be his ring - bird. He will probably want you to be his best man." When Ioz heard this he laughed. "Sure, monkey - bird, sure. Now help me load the Wraith. We still have a quest, remember. Speaking of that, Ren what about the quest? Are you going to get married first, or finish the quest?" Ren then smiles and says to Ioz,

"First we'll return to Octopon and give Jenna the wonderful news. Then afterwards we'll finish the quest for the rest of the four Treasures of Rule." "And Tula?" Tula then looked at Ren. "He wasn't going to keep her from helping from finding the last of the treasures, was he?" But then Ren looks at her. "I know what you're thinking, Tula," he then gently caresses her left cheek. "Of course you're coming with us. I don't want to leave you out of my sight, that is until we get the last of the treasures." He then kisses her softly on the lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20:

Meanwhile as the two lovebirds are happily showing their affections with their friends, the Dark Dweller has brought Dimitri to his domain, but this time Dimitri is now just a wondering soul. When he sees the Dark Dweller he turns to him and says, "Why have you brought me here?" The Dark Dweller then laughs. "And I here I thought a being of your intelligence you have would tell you why I brought you here." Dimitri then smiles. "Oh, I get it, you're mad because I had your pet Morpho killed. What a pity." He then laughs. "Oh, you laugh now," says the Dark Dweller, "but now since I brought you to my domain, you belong to me." When Dimitri hears this, he walks up the gushing ooze and says, "No! You cannot control me!" But the Dark Dweller begins to smile. "On the contrary I do control you. See if you want to return to the surface, you need me to get there, that is if you want to still open that doorway of yours." "I'm listening." The Dark Dweller then smiles and tells him his plan of taking over Mer as well as getting rid of the Son of Primus.

"I'm listening," said Dimitri. The Dark Dweller then shaped itself into a normal - sized man about Dimitri's height. He then walks over to where Dimitri is standing and says smiling, "How would you like to be able to open your doorway to your world and get your woman at the same time?" At first Dimitri just stands there. But then he smiles and says nonchalantly, "What woman?" "Oh, you know what woman I mean, creature. Don't try to fool me. Once you entered the dark water your thoughts were mine, and don't worry you can have her; that is after I can get rid of the boy." "Aren't you worried about the treasures of Rule?" "Yes, but if I stop the boy from finding them, the boy won't be able to get rid of the dark water." Dimitri then begins to laugh. "So you read my mind, I see. I underestimated you. You are a brilliant creature. I didn't give you enough credit. But I'm sure there is a catch. What do you want in exchange or is there more to your plan?" "My plan is this: I will give you a kind of human form that will allow you to return to the surface; then you will be able to find the wrench as well as the boy. Are you interested?"

At first Dimitri doesn't say anything, he just stands there and folds his arms across his chest. But then he finally agrees. "Good! Now just stand still and close your eyes!" "Why?" "Just do it. I'm going to cover my liquid over you so I can change your form." The Dark Dweller then covers Dimitri to see his new form. "So what do you think?" Dimitri then looks at himself and smiles. "I like it!" "Good. Now you will need help." The Dark Dweller then creates with its dark liquid three kind of demons. "They look like harpies." "Harpies? Oh." He then laughs. "Oh, I see what you mean. That is what you call them. These are no harpies, but if you wish to call them harpies so be it. These creatures are of evil origin. They came long before the House of Primus was formed. They died of diseases, hundreds of years ago. They will serve you well." Dimitri then smiles at the Dark Dweller and says, "Let's get started!"

Meanwhile, Ren and Tula are getting aboard the boat, but as they get aboard Tula stops halfway up the plank. "Ren, who is going to give me away? My father." She then begins to feel tears fall from her eyes. Ren then stops and turns around. "Don't worry, Tula we'll find someone." But unknown to Ren Alistair is listening. "Don't worry my child. I have already taken care of that." After setting sail for Octopon Ioz asks Niddler to steer for a while. "I want to talk to Ren for a second, so take over for a while, but don't let it get to your head," he said while holding Niddler by his neck. "Gulp!" He then took over the steering wheel, and watched Ioz go over to where Ren and Tula were standing; and from what he could see Ren had his arms around her with her back to him. He then walks up to them. "Ren, could I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Ren then turns around and looks at Ioz. "Alright, Ioz." He then kisses Tula softly on the lips and follows Ioz into the cabin.

After they get inside Ioz closes the door behind him. He doesn't want the others to hear especially Tula. "Ren, we need to talk." "About what, Ioz?" says Ren. "Are you sure you're not rushing into this? What I'm trying to say is, why pick Tula. Why not my sister, Solia? You liked her, and she is a lot better than Tula." At first Ren doesn't say anything. He just looks at him. Ren then puts his arm behind his back, and says, "I take it you don't approve. Is that right?" Ioz then smiles. "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't care what you think. And anyway, you knew how I felt about her. So it doesn't matter what you say or do. I have made my choice. I knew Jenna approves of Tula. She told me herself. And besides that she can take care of herself. She has proven that in the past." "Alright, Ren, you have me there. I just don't like it." He then starts to go towards the door, when Ren stops him. "Ioz, do me a favor, I know you don't approve of Tula, but do me a favor and give her some slack. And if I ever hear that you hurt her, you will have me to deal with!" Ioz is shocked when he hears this. He knows Ren can't take him, but it's the look that Ren gives him that makes him wonder that Ren would still might try to do it anyway. "Alright, Ren. I'll back off for now." He then leaves the cabin.

After he leaves the cabin Ren comes out. Tula turns over to him. "Ren, is everything ok?" "Of course it is." "What did you and Ioz talk about? What is it about me?" Ren smiles. "Look, you let me worry about Ioz, okay?" At first she doesn't say anything, but then nods her head in acknowledgment.

After a couple days the Wraith lands at Octopon's harbor. When it docks Jenna is waiting for them. She waits patiently as the plank is lowered onto the dock and Ren and his crew come down the plank. But then suddenly she notices something; Ren is holding Tula's hand. "Had something happened?" she asked herself. After Ioz, Alistair, and Niddler come off the plank Ren and Tula come down. Ren then releases Tula's hand and goes over and hugs hugs Jenna. He then introduces Jenna to Alistair.

At first as Jenna shakes Alistair's hand she doesn't recognize him, but when she gets a closer look at his face she does. "Oh, Alistair! How long has it been?" Alistair smiles. "It has been a while, hasn't it, Jenna." Alistair then turns to Ren. "Son of Primus, I'm not sure if you knew this or not but Jenna is my sister." "What! I can't believe it! Jenna is this true?" "Yes," she says. "But I haven't seen you since," she then puts down her head. He then places his hands on Jenna's shoulder. "It's alright Jenna, because of Ren Chantel's soul can now rest in peace. Dimitri is now gone." But as he says this Tula now walks up. She doesn't believe that. She can still sense him. She can't figure out why, but she still can.

"Oh," Ren smiles. "Jenna I have wonderful news! Tula said yes." "What?" At first she just stands there, but then it clicks. "You mean! Oh, Ren, I'm so happy!" She then hugs him and Tula. But as she does so she sees Tula's face. "My dear, aren't you happy?" "Oh yes," she says. "It's just -" But she never gets to finish because Ren stops her by saying, "Tula, it's ok." He then puts his arm around her. "Jenna it's a long story. We'll talk more about it later. Right now I want to show Tula the royal treasure room, so she can pick out her ring." "I have a better idea," says Jenna snapping her fingers. "Go inside the lighthouse and wait for me." "Why can't we go inside the House of Primus, Jenna?" asks Alistair. "Oh, they're still having some repairs to be done. I'm sure it'll be done in a couple days, and now we also have a wedding to prepare for!" She says smiling. She then follows the others inside the lighthouse, escorts them into a large room and tells them to hand it to Ren. "Open it Ren." He does so and inside is a pink sapphire ring. "Oh Jenna, it's beautiful!" "That is the ring your father gave your mother. He gave it to me after she died. He asked me when you found the one you wanted to marry to give you this ring." "Now it's official! Now we're truly engaged!" He says smiling. "Why not make if more official?" says Alistair smiling at Tula. It doesn't take long because Ren then takes her in his arms and give her a passionate kiss.

After a couple minutes Ren releases her and she looks at the ring on her finger. "Ren it's so beautiful!" She then looks up at Ren and smiles.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21:

But as Ren and Tula have made their love official Dimitri and the Dark Dweller have begun their campaign so Dimitri can return to the surface.

"Dark Dweller how long will it take for you to put me on the surface. I want to start as soon as possible!" "Patience Dimitri, I want to find the right place to set up the doorway to your world. Wait for me here." The Dark Dweller then fades into its liquid substance searching through its liquid form for the perfect place for the plan to work. He knew he needed a place where a sacrifice can be made. He also knew that Dimitri wanted to make the woman called Tula his, but he wasn't going to allow that. He had other plans for her. He wanted her to work for him, not Dimitri. And after everything was set, he would get rid of Dimitri. He was just another soul he had found. But unknown to the Dark Dweller, Dimitri had found one and had hidden one of his spell books. "Oh he still was going to open the doorway. Just as he had said he would to the Dark Dweller. But there would be one slight difference, he was going to control the Dark Dweller as well as have the woman become his queen," he said to himself as he watched the Dark Dweller fade into its liquid lake.

Meanwhile as Dimitri prepares him for his change and return to the surface, Ren, Ioz, Niddler, and Tula prepare the Wraith for leaving Octopon's dock. However as they are setting up the dock Ren looks and Tula thinks about the night before. After he had announced their engagement and the others had turned in, he and Tula had gone out to the dock to watch the sunset go down. He smiled at himself, "Father even though you are not around, I know you must have felt when you found my mother; because that is how I feel about Tula." But as he is thinking this Ioz is walks up to him and taps Ren on the shoulder. "You're not thinking about Tula again, are you?" he said in a sarcastic voice. "Right now you should be concentrating on the quest!"

At first Ren doesn't say anything, but then he turns to Ioz and says, "You don't like me bringing Tula, do you? Well you're not in charge, I am." He then places his arm on Ioz's shoulder and says, "Look, I know you may think that my mind is on Tula; it is, but I am also thinking about the the last four treasures." He then turned towards where the Wraith is pointing. "The minute we leave the harbor the compass will point to the next treasure. So relax." Ioz then mumbles something else, but then nods his head in agreement. "Alright, you seem to know what you're doing, for now anyway." He then walks away from Ren. Soon after they the dock, Ren goes to the front of the Wraith and points the compass out at the open sea. Suddenly a blue light comes out of the compass. "Follow the light Ioz, steer the Wraith towards to where the light is pointing!" Ioz does so. But as they do, unknown to them the Dark Dweller is getting ready to send Dimitri back to the surface. "When you reach the surface, you will be placed in the city of Octopon. But before I change you, you must remember one thing when you first see yourself you may not recognize yourself." Dimitri nods his head. "Just get started. I have a world to conquer!"

At first the Dark Dweller then just stares at him, but then covers Dimitri's entire body with its liquid hands. After about a minute or so, the Dark Dweller moves up towards the surface of Mer's sea and with careful accuracy places Dimitri on the surface. He then slides back into the sea, making sure no one sees him. After the Dark Dweller leaves Dimitri looks at his reflection on the sea, and to his surprise and amazement he sees he has completely changed. "Amazing! When I take over this pathetic world, I have to find out how the Dark Dweller does this trick." He then smiles. "Excellent now all he needs is a boat. He needed to find an island perfect for his temple so he can open the door to his world. He looks around the dock, and that's when he sees Konk flying on a dragon.

"Perfect! That creature will do nicely." Now all he needed was to get the creature to come back down. "I wonder if I can still control others like I could when I was a vampire?" He then looks straight up at Konk and concentrates on him. "Come to me small one! Come to me!" he says in his mind. He then opens his eyes, to see the dragon and come up to him. When Konk reaches him, Dimitri asks him where his master is. Konk points towards where the Maelstrom is docked. "We need supplies," says Konk. "Oh you'll need more than supplies fat one, I want you to take me to your master Bloth. He is going to have one more thing on his boat, me!" "Yes master," says Konk. He then leads Dimitri to where the Maelstrom has been docked.

Meanwhile as Konk leads Dimitri to the Maelstrom, the Wraith has landed near a small island. Ren then points the compass to where the light is pointing, and to his amazement it's pointing at a large mountain. But unknown to them on top of the mountain lives a large dragon; and behind this dragon there was a cave, and in this cave was where one of the treasures of rule were hidden. The dragon was guarding the stone.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22:

After they set on land, Ren, Ioz, Niddler, and Tula start looking around the island. Ren knew the treasure was somewhere. Suddenly they heard thunder; at least they thought it was thunder. But it wasn't, it was the dragon. It had seen them land, and now seeing them on the island it was now flying over them; its wings flapping so hard it sounded like thunder. At first, they all think a storm is coming when Tula begins to see the creature flying above them. But unknown to Tula, the dragon has also sensed her presence as well. "Ren!" but she never gets to finish because then the dragon swoops down and grabs her. "Tula! Not again. Bring her down lizard!" But the dragon just looks down at him smirking at him with its catch. "Let me go, please! We mean you no harm." She then places one hand on her head, and on the creature's leg. And as if by command a bluish - light comes surrounds her.

It then touches the dragon's leg. "Please we mean you no harm. Please put me down." But the creature doesn't obey her. It then brings her to the top of the mountain. "We have to get up there!" "Ioz get the hand - glider! We have to rescue Tula!" "Easy, lad, easy. I know you're worried, but let's calm down first, okay?" Ren then nods his head. He knew Ioz was right, but Tula. "I just hope she is alright." But just as he says this, Tula is trying to make friends with the dragon this time obeys her commands. She even begins to sense why it had grabbed her. "Show me was it you have to show me." It then leads her into its cave and to Tula's amazement, she sees a pink light. "It couldn't be!" She then runs over to where she sees the pink light, and it is a pink jewel. "It has to be one of the treasures of Rule." She then turns to the dragon. "Is this what you wanted to show me, my friend?" The dragon nods. "I don't understand, how?" She then again places her hand on the dragon, but this time the dragon's head. She then uses her powers so she can merge with the creature's mind.

After a couple of minutes she pulls her hands away. "Ah. I see, that's why. It was because I put my hand in the wrong place." But then as she is in contact with the dragon she finds out that Teron wasn't its friend. "You were a servant of Teron's. He must have instructed you to sense ecomancers, that is why you brought me here." She then pats the dragon on its head. Now take me back to my friends." The dragon nods its head in agreement. It then puts its head down on the ground and Tula gets on. It then flies back down to where Ren, Ioz, and Niddler are trying to climb the mountain.

"Ren, Ioz! Look it's that monster again, and look Tula is riding on its head." Tula then instructs the creature to get Ren, and put him on its head too. It then also grabs Ioz by the collar as well and they fly back down to the Wraith. "Tula, how?" Ren says, as the dragon puts him next to Tula. She then hands him the pink jewel. "This is why Ren. Somehow Teron must have trained this creature to sense and find ecomancers because that's why it took me. It wanted to show me where one of the treasures were." Ren then smiles and takes the jewel from her hand. "What would I do without you Tula?" he says smiling at her. "I don't know Ren, but I'm glad we don't have to find out." She then taking a chance kisses Ren on the lips. "What was that for?" he smiled. She just smiles, and then placing her hand on the dragon's head once more of her ecomancer energy around his head, "Put us down near the boat." It then nods its head and flies down to where the Wraith is docked.

As they go down Niddler flies by, shocked seeing Tula control this large beast. He knew she could control dragons, but this creature was no dragon. "Wow, Tula! You're getting better with your powers!" he yells to her, smiling. "Thanks, Niddler," she says. The dragon then lands by the Wraith, kneeling its head to the ground so Tula and Ren can get off. She then instructs it to release Ioz, who after being released gives Tula a dirty look and mumbles something walking back to the Wraith. After he has gone up the plank Tula, Ren, and Niddler laugh hysterically. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she smiles after controlling her laughter. "Maybe," she says. They then also get aboard the Wraith. And as they go aboard Tula stops and turns to where the creature is flying back to its home on top of the mountain. "Tula?" "Hmm." She then turns to see Ren looking at her as if questioning what she was doing. "What?" He then smiles. "I guess I'm just amazed how much your powers have grown as well as your skill in controlling it." "True, I admit I have gotten better, but after a while it still takes a toll." She then walks over to Ren. "We had better get going. Ioz is probably driving Niddler crazy." Ren then takes her arm and they go aboard the Wraith.

After getting the boat in ready to sail they set another course for another treasure of Rules. Ren and his crew continue their search for the last three treasures of Rule.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23:

But as they do this Dimitri has arrived at the Maelstrom. When they begin to walk up the plank reaching the deck of the Maelstrom Dimitri sees Mantus standing at the end of the plank, as if blocking it. He then waits until Dimitri and Konk reach the end of the plank when he grabs Konk by the collar.

"What are you doing Piglet? You know how Lord Bloth feels about excess baggage!" he says as he looks at Dimitri. "I'm sure you and I can make an agreement my friend, I believe even more so that your Lord Bloth will want to see me. I have a proposition for him." "And that is?" says Mantus. "If your Lord Bloth brings me to certain destination you will receive a prize, no man has ever seen." "Oh really!" says Mantus. "Do you have it with you?" Dimitri laughs. "I can't tell you that my friend, now why you don't you lead me to where Lord Bloth so I can discuss the details with him." Mantus then leads Dimitri to Bloth's cabin. He then knocks on the captain's door. "Lord Bloth you have a visitor!" A few seconds go by before Bloth opens the door, and when he sees Mantus and stranger. "Mantus what is the meaning of this? You know how I feel about unwanted passengers! Now throw him overboard!" and as Mantus is about to call one of the large crew members over Dimitri walks up to Bloth and says, "Lord Bloth before you throw me off, I wish you would hear me out, please. I think you might like what I have to say," he says firmly. "Oh," says Bloth lifting his hand stopping the crewman. "I will talk to you then. Come inside and we will discuss it."

After Dimitri and Bloth go inside Konk walks up and says, "Where is Lord Bloth, and how did Konk get here?" Mantus is shocked when he hears this. "You idiot!" he says slapping Konk on the head. "Don't you remember you brought a man to see Lord Bloth! Konk still doesn't remember. The last thing Konk remembers is flying dragon and looking for a boy. Suddenly Konk is here, but Konk doesn't remember." "Hmm," says Mantus. "Interesting. Maybe this stranger did something to you." He then lifts up Konk Konk and looks him over. There was no marks on his body from a needle. "Did you drink anything with this stranger, Konk?" "No," says Konk. "Konk was just flying dragon when somehow Konk fell himself drawn to stranger. Don't know why either." Mantus then turned from Konk. "Whoever this stranger is, I wonder what he wishes of Lord Bloth. I will have to ask him later what the stranger wants of him as well as tell him of my concerns about the stranger." But as Mantus is thinking this, Bloth is already under Dimitri's control. He was a little under harder this time, he guessed maybe because Bloth was in his own environment that he seemed to have a stronger will then he had at Dimitri's castle.

Dimitri then has Bloth stand by the table while he searched through his maps. The Dark Dweller had told while he was changing his appearance that there was an island that had been used by Ecomancers in the past. It took him awhile but then he found it. He then brought it over to where Bloth was still standing. "Pirate!" he said as he spread out the map. "Look at this map! Do you know where this island is? And if so, can you get me there? And don't lie to me! Your mind is mine. There is nothing you can do except obey my commands!" "Yes master," says Bloth. The fat pirate then looks at the map. He then looks at Dimitri and says, "I know where this place is. I can take you there." "Good, now I'm going to bring you of this hypnotic state, but when I do all you will remember is you and I had made deal where you had agreed to take me to this island. And that I had paid you a large value of money to get me to this destination, but nothing more." He then snaps his fingers and Bloth comes out of the trance. "Do we have a deal Lord Bloth?" Bloth then turns to Dimitri and shakes his hand. "Of course. Wait here I will give the orders to change our destination to Island of Lost Souls!" Bloth then leaves his cabin.

After Bloth leaves the cabin, Mantus goes inside and sees the stranger looking at one of the maps. "Find anything interesting, stranger?" "What?" says Dimitri as he looks up. "Oh, it's you Mantus. I didn't see you come in." "Who are you? And why are you interested in Lord Bloth?" "This concerns you," says Dimitri. Dimitri then begins to laugh. He then walks over to where Mantus is standing. He then puts his hands on his shoulders and says, "My friends and I know you don't trust me, and I respect that, but at the moment I can't tell you what your Lord Bloth discussed in this room. But just in case, to make sure that you don't get in the way, I will tell you this, if everything goes according to plan, you might be taking over this boat. How do you like the sound of that?"

At first Mantus just stands there. He can't believe he's hearing this. "You do want to take over the crew, Bloth is getting old, and soon the crew will need a new captain. Wouldn't you like that captain to be you?" This shocks Mantus. "And how would you do this?" Dimitri laughs. "At the moment, I cannot say but for just trust me. When your Lord Bloth gets me to my destination and everything is taken care of, you will be handsomely rewarded." Dimitri then walks away from Mantus standing at him. And as Dimitri walked away, he knew he had Mantus right where he wanted him. Mantus was exactly as he expected; ambitious, and intelligent. The exact qualities he was looking for. Once he got rid of Bloth, he could use Mantus to continue on with his plan, that is after he opens the door to his world; and Tula by his side.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24:

Meanwhile as Dimitri makes his plans, Ren and his crew are already on their way to the next treasure. Ren then walks over to the front of the Wraith, and again points the compass away from him. Suddenly the compass shoots out a blue light, but it isn't aiming forwards; it's pointing downwards. "What the - Ioz, Tula, come here!" They then rush over also to see the light pointing into the ocean below. "It seems another treasure is down there," says Ioz. "Who is going to go down there?" Ioz then laughs. "Well, you're not going down there," he says sarcastically. "That's enough Ioz! I will not have you treat her that way! Do I make myself clear?" Ioz then looks at Ren's face. He had seen this face before, and it wasn't a good sign. "Alright Ren," he says as he lifts his hands up in surrender. "I'll go. Tula, you stay here. And Ioz, you keep your mouth shut. If I hear one complaint from Tula when I come back up, you and I will have a nice long talk, and it won't need conversation." Ioz then nods his head and steps back. They then watch Ren jump into the ocean.

When Ren reaches his destination, to his shock he sees a large serpent. It was long and green. But that wasn't what surprised Ren. He knew of these serpents, but this one was different. It was because the compass was pointing right at it. He then swam closer, now the compass was pointing towards the serpent's chest.

"The treasure must be inside. But why would a serpent eat a stone?" And that's when it dawned on him. "It must have eaten a treasure of Rule that evolved," he says to himself. "Since the treasure is inside you, that means you must die." He then swims towards the serpent, hoping to surprise it, but it has seen him. It grabs him with its tail and squeezes him, trying to knock him out. He tries to struggle, but he can't get free. He also knew he didn't have time left; he would be out of oxygen soon; and as Ren is struggling Tula is pacing back and forth. Suddenly she feels something. "Ioz! I can sense danger! Ren is in trouble!" "You're overreacting wench." But she is sure. She then uses her ecomancer powers so she finds out what has happened to Ren. The energy then slides down from her head and into the water.

It soon reaches the serpent that has Ren in its clutches. Sensing something is wrong, she then jumps into the water. Ioz tries to stop her, but by the time he gets to her she has already jumped in. "Ren! Hang on. I'm coming." She then desperately swims towards Ren. When she reaches where Ren is, she sees the serpent. At first she tries to pull Ren loose, but she isn't strong enough. She has to do something. She knew Ren was running out of air; and that's when it hit her. "She could use her ecomantic powers, but that would mean she would be using all of her strength. She hoped Ren would know this, so he could get her back to the surface. She then touches the serpent with her hand, and using her ecomantic powers, she forces the serpent to release him. It takes a few moments, but then it finally releases him.

After he's free, Ren notices Tula passes out. He rushes to her side, and grabs her. He then holding her with one arm wrapped around her waist swims up to the surface. He also knew he had to hurry, it wouldn't take long for the serpent to reach them. He soon reaches the surface. "Ioz! Hurry, take her! He's right behind me," he says trying to catch his breath. "Ok, lad, hang on." Ioz then takes Tula from Ren's arms, but as he takes her, she wakes up. "I'm ok. Let me go, Ioz." But as he releases her, she begins to swoon. He tries to grab her, but she pushes him away. However as Ren is about to get on the Wraith, the serpent grabs him. "Ren! Hang on!" She then again tries to get to him, but this time Ioz stops her. "No, Tula! Stop! You can't help him in your condition! You're too weak!" "But I've got to stop him!" And that's when it hit her. "I have an idea, Ioz." She then shoots her ecomantic energy from hand at the best. "Creature! Release my friend." It does so. "Now come to me!" It does that too; and by this time with Ioz's help Ren is back aboard the Wraith.

After seeing that Ren is safe, she then turns her attention back to the serpent. She then again touches the serpent. "My friend." Using her ecomantic energy; "We don't want to hurt you my friend, but you have inside you a treasure of Rule. Please give it to me and you may return to your home." At first, the serpent just stands there, but then suddenly it regurgitates a small creature from its body. And to everyone's shock, the creature is still alive! It then leaps into Ren's arms. "How is it possible?" "I don't know, Ioz," says Ren, "but somehow, this creature uses the power inside it to keep it alive." The serpent then returns back to the sea.

After the serpent back to the sea, the little creature jumps from Ren's arms and into Tula's. "Isn't he cute! I think he even looks like the one we saw on that Amazon Island." "Yes, he does." It then turns into the cabin with Ioz, Tula, and Ren staring at it in wonder. "Well, at least now, we only have two more treasures to go." He then again points the compass again towards the front of the Wraith and it again shoots out a blue light. "Steer towards where the light is shooting towards Ioz." Ioz then nods his head and then they head for the next treasure of Rule. Ren and Tula then put their arms around each other, Dimitri is already near his destination; to where the plan of conquest will begin.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25:

Meanwhile as Ren and his crew are heading for the treasure of Rule, Bloth said that they should soon be near the island that Dimitri had wanted to go to is telling Dimitri. "Excellent, Lord Bloth! Now after we get to the island, I need you to do me one favor, but this favor will not be under my control. And I also think you may enjoy this!" He then snaps his fingers, and suddenly Bloth opens his eyes. Bloth as if just coming into the cabin crosses his arms across his chest and says, "What do you want now pose," looks at Dimitri. "How would you like to help me rid your world of the boy called Ren?" "What? How? Tell me more stranger." Dimitri laughs as he hears this. "After we land on the island and I get off, I want you and your crew to get the boy, by the time we reach the island, they're will be some items I need from a friend of mine. After I get those items, I will then give you instructions where to find the boy and his crew." Bloth then smiles, "Go on, you have my attention." Dimitri then laughs even harder. "This fool was so easy he almost felt guilty for putting him under, hell he should have kept him under and continued on with his plan, but no matter everything he needed to get done was getting done anyway.

"After I tell you where the boy is, I want you to bring me one of the crew, you can do what you want to with the rest, how does that sound?" "I like the way you think, stranger." Bloth says smiling. "Good." "And whom do you wish me to bring back for you?" "The one called Tula." "That wench!" Bloth then laughs but then he looks at Dimitri. And the way Dimitri looks at him, Bloth suddenly gets the idea that this wasn't a joking matter. "Ok. Ok." He says raising his hand in a surrendering pose, "you got it." He then leaves the room. "At least if everything goes according to plan, I will be rid of that fool shortly!" He then goes back to study the map the Dark Dweller had given him before it had returned to the sea. On this map, he sees the island, the same island he found in one of Bloth's maps. He knew this was the place for where he could do the ritual, and soon he would rule this planet, with Tula by his side. He then laughs again looking out onto the sea.

Meanwhile as Dimitri is planning his next move, the Wraith has approached an island. But this island was different. It seemed to appear out of nowhere. At first they don't even notice it, until Tula puts her finger to her forehead and says, "Ren! I sense danger!" and that's when she points to where the spot the island. "Where did that come from?" says Ioz. "It's not on the map." Ioz, then goes inside the cabin and checks the other maps, and isn't on them either.

"Ren, I have checked all the maps, and that island isn't on any of them." "But how?" and has Ren is about to say something else, Tula then grabs Ren's arm. "Ren! Someone's there! Someone is on that island!" Ren then gets the telescope and points it toward the island. But when he focuses on the island he is amazed but it isn't the man he sees but a large variety of flowers, and all in different colors. "Oh, Ren, it's so beautiful! Do you think we could go pick some?" she says smiling at him. Ren laughs. "I guess it would be alright, but only for a couple of minutes," and that's when it happens. Suddenly the compass begins to go wild. The blue light then shoots out towards the island of the beautiful flowers. "Ren, do you think, maybe we have found another treasure of Rule." "It sure looks like it."

He then tells Ioz to land the Wraith near the island. But when they get off the Wraith and start to search for the missing treasure, Tula suddenly begins to sense something. At first she thinks she is imagining it, but then the sensation she gets stronger; as if she had a headache her head started to pound. She then began to feel dizzy. When Ren sees this, he rushes to her side. "Tula, what is it?" She tries to tell him, but the pounding, and the pain, she then crumbles to the ground. Seeing this, Ren catches her halfway. He then while holding her with one arm taps her on one side of her cheek. She then finally wakes up. "Ren I'm ok." And that's when she notices the dirt on the ground. "That's the same kind of dirt that I saw Teron say he was feeding on. And it's also the same kind of dirt that I used when I found out I was an ecomancer," she says to herself. "Ren," she says as he helps her from the ground. "That can only mean there is an ecomancer here."

At first Ren doesn't say anything. At the moment his mind is elsewhere. He was more concerned that she was all right. He keeps one arm around her to make sure she is still steady, but Tula pulls free. "I'm fine, Ren. Really, I'm ok. You can let go of me." He then nods and releases her. As they walk through the flowers unknown to Ren and his crew there was someone on the island. And he was watching them as they walked through the beautiful flowers.

He then looks down at the stone in his hand; it was because of the stone he had become this way. He had remembered how Primus had warned him not to touch it, that it was cursed. But it was so beautiful, sitting there. He remembered the first time that he, Primus as well as the rest of the crew had landed on the island. Primus was sure they had found a treasure of Rule. The compass had pointed to this island, so he was sure it was there. But when they got to the island, all they saw were flowers. Beautiful flowers. Pinks, blues, purples. Almost a rainbow of colors. You could spend hours and he meant hours picking the lovely blossoms. He remembered how Primus didn't like the looks of it. At first he didn't say anything when we reached the island, but when he started to act strange. We weren't sure why but suddenly he told the crew to go back to the ship; that he would search for the treasure. Mangus also remembered how Avagon tried to stop Primus but he wouldn't listen. When she couldn't convince him, finally after making sure the rest of the crew were out of earshot he said that he had a funny feeling that this island may not be what we think it is. The flowers could be a decoy. He wasn't sure. He wanted to look around and if there was a treasure on this island only a member of the house of Primus could get it. Mangus hated that! Why couldn't someone else get it? It had always had to be Primus. He also thought maybe Primus would be overly cautious. He wanted to prove that there was no danger and that he was overreacting. He even suggested to Primus that he would help him look for it and if he found it he could show Primus how silly he was.

But he was wrong. When they did find the treasure it was surrounded by a bunch of large plants and called The Perinciosus Pitcher Plants. They were almost six feet tall. They were both amazed how tall they were. When they looked into the hole they saw a glowing object inside of it. At first Primus bent to get a better look when he did. Mangus noticed how the compass shot of blue light as if it had spotted a Treasure of Rule. But when Primus tried to get it, Mangus rushed and pushed him aside and yelled to him. "I'll prove you wrong! You'll see!" He then reaches into the hole and grabbed the stone and pulled out of the hole. And to his horror when opened his hand the stone now looked like a bulb and that's when it happened. The bulb started to glow a bright light, almost a rainbow of light.

Suddenly the tall plants started to hover over them. It hovered closer and closer nearly touching them. And that's when Mangus noticed his mistake, which now he blamed Primus for. He pushed Primus out of the way just in time to save him, but now himself. The Perinciosus Pitcher Plant shot spores at him, and he was suddenly covered in them. Primus tried to brush them off, and when he finally did, he was struck in horror to his friend and crewmate changed into a Demotic Strangler. He then looks over at Ren and sees him with one of the crewmembers and from what he could see they seemed affectionate towards one in other. "Interesting. The Son of Primus has grown into quite a man!" Mangus grips his hands into a fist. "Because of you, Primus, I am like this, and if I can't get my revenge against you, I will gain revenge against your son!"

He also knew about Captain Bloth, and that he was also looking for the treasures of Rule. He couldn't let him get the treasures. He had to have the son of Primus get them. But how was he going to hide the treasures of Rule.

He looked around the island, and all he could see were the flowers that grew on the island. And it always amazed him how even with the dark water; these beautiful flowers could grow in such abundance! He had to put the jewel somewhere, but where. He knew Tula would find it, especially since she was an ecomancer. But how could he have communicated with her; ecomancers weren't telepathic. "Could it have been the stone?" he said to himself. He then looks at the tree - crew members; maybe he could separate them. And if these were close friends of the Son of Primus, maybe he could separate them. And if these were close friends of the Son of Primus, maybe hurting them will be a way of making him pay for his father's deed to him. If only the boy's father had just allowed him to get the stone; he wouldn't look like this, and he would have been rich with all his deepest dreams. However as he watches Prince Ren and his crew Dimitri was busy setting for the next part of his plan. As he studies the map he thinks about his master.

Suddenly one of Bloth's crewmembers runs into the cabin. "Dimitri! We have spotted an island, and it may be the island you have searched for!" "What?" he yells to the crewmember. He then jumps up from the chair and runs outside. When he reaches the bow he sees the island that Dracula as well as The Dark Dweller had described. The island was beautiful. It had three large pillars in front of a small temple. He also had learned from the Dark Dweller the island had been removed of its human contents. But even though it killed all the humans on the island, it left the temple as well as the pillars untouched. There had to be a reason, but why? Could this Dark Dweller have been a good Maybe? He wasn't sure.

It was unknown, but for now Dimitri was happy for what he had been brought to. The temple would be perfect for the ceremony as well as the ritual. "There was just two problems I have to contend with," he said to himself. "The fat pirate and my competition for the girl." He knew he could easily have the two men kill each other but that would be too easy. He then started walking around the temple. He knew this place would be perfect for the ceremony. There was just one problem, even though he had gotten one of the spell books out before the castle crashed into the sea; he still needed the other two, but how could he reach them? Dimitri then walked over to edge of the island staring at the blackened sea. "My evil counterpart, you may give me this body but you don't own my soul. My soul belongs to the Great Count Dracula." And though he wanted to serve his master, he didn't have the two necessary books he needed to do the ceremony. They had also had gone to the bottom in the sea with the castle.

He could use the creatures that the Dark Dweller had given him, but that wouldn't do. They were probably more loyal to the Dark Dweller more than him. That wouldn't do. He needed his own creatures, but how? And that's when it hit him. "If only I could do the other spell to create monsters. Monsters from the nightmares of man. But I would only need one creature for this duty. I could use to get the girl, kill the boy as well as the fat pirate." But after he says this he laughs. He wanted the boy to suffer, and just killing like he had killed Morpho was too easy. He wanted the boy to suffer. The pirate on the other hand was just a bother. An easy kill. Dimitri then walked over and sat on the floor of the temple. He had to think that was the spell, but he couldn't remember, but then suddenly it hit him; the crystal ball. He could use that.

All he needed was to create one that wouldn't be too hard. He had done it in the past when Darius was alive. He then got up and walked over to the center of the temple and sat down Indian style; closed his eyes and began to chant. "Crystallius Globus De Lucerna Conspici Penes Menus; Sic Je Facre Agere Talis Domere Inubere." As he says these words, he claps his hands together and held them tight. Suddenly a light appeared inside his hands, glowing like fire. He then opened his hands slowly saying the same chant again, and after a few minutes a crystal ball appeared in his hands. "Excellent! Now to create the perfect monster so I can continue on with my plan!" He then began to laugh, and that's when it hit him. The Dark Dweller. What about him, as well as the creatures; the harpies had created for him. He could still use them, but would they be more loyal to him or the Dark Dweller. He didn't know but that was the chance he was willing to take. He then shut his eyes and said in his mind, "Creatures from the depth of the Blacken Sea, come forth! Come forth to me now!" Suddenly three large tall blobs appear. When they approach the island they then take a creature - like shape and become what Dimitri has named them harpies. They then stood before Dimitri bowing to him as they approach.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26:

As Dimitri commands his evil creatures, Ren, his fiance, Tula, Ioz and the monkey - bird are searching the island for the strange occupant that lived there not knowing the danger they were in. "Ren, I can almost sense where this being is..." "Tula, what is it?" says Ren to see her pointing towards a large cave and surrounding the cave are purple orchids. The scent was almost intoxicating. They then approach the cave. When they reach the cave, Ioz walks in front of Ren and Tula. He doesn't like the cave. He had a bad feeling about it. "Ren, I'm a pirate and I have seen a lot of things that easily could make you turn dead pale white, but." "What, Ioz?" says Ren. "This cave. There's something about it, but I can't put my finger on it." But Ioz isn't alone on this; Tula to also gets a strange feeling about the cave. "Ren, I hate to say this but I agree with Ioz on this. There is a great evil in this cave. Whatever is in there should not be disturbed," and as she says this she shivers as if a cold breeze swept over her. But just as Tula felt this cold breeze Ioz notices a small sign hidden behind a large green bush. He pushed it aside so he could see what the sign said. But when he did, there was something covering it. He then started to brush the dust off the sign when Tula grabs his arm. "No, Ioz! Don't touch it!" He jerks her hand away. "Spooky Wench!" "Ioz, wait!" Ren yells grabbing Ioz's hand. "Tula may be right. I don't think you should touch it!" "Why should I? What does she know?" and just Ioz says this Niddler calls them.

"Ren! Ioz! Tula! Look, the plants are surrounding you. They look like they're closing in all around you!" Tula tries to use her ecomantic abilities to stop the plants. And as she is about to use her powers something strange happens. She notices that Ren's pouch is glowing. "Ren! Look the pouch, it's glowing!" "What?" He then looks down to see the pouch beginning to glow; then as if a chain reaction had started Ren's compass to started to glow. The blue light then shot out of the compass. "This must have something to with one of the treasures." He then walks over, holding the compass and went to touch the sign. "Ren! Wait!" but he lifts up his hand. "No, Tula. I want to try something. Bare with me, please." He then as he holds the compass gently brushes off the dust. And as he brushes off the dust, the plants move back, as if afraid. "What's going on this J'taten island?" "I don't know, Ioz, but maybe this sign will explain it to us." After they read the sign Ioz starts to go inside the cave with Niddler right behind him.

Meanwhile as they walk in Tula suddenly gets a strange feeling. The same kind of feeling that she would receive when she is near dark water. "Ren, there is danger in that cave. Great evil! We have to stop them from going in there!" But it was already too late. They were already inside. "Look, you wait here, I'll go in and get them," he said, touching her arm. He then went inside, not knowing that the stranger was watching. "Soon, Prince Ren, you and your friends will discover the evil in that cave," he said smiling. He then looked behind him to see his little friends behind him. He wasn't sure what these creatures were after he released them from the cave they obeyed his every command. And as he looked at these creatures called Gulams how he had found them after he had transformed. It took him awhile to figure out what he had become. He was now a Demonic Strangler. Somehow the plants had turned him into a Demonic Strangler.

He also knew that once they reached the end of the cave they would find the same thing he did except these creatures that they were frozen were now released. He then thought that's when the pirate would see the bright light at the end. He could even see the pirate walking over to the light not knowing the danger he was walking into. He then laughed, soon they would replace these creatures. He then thought about the apparition he had found. And it was the apparition that had kept his little friends frozen. They had been put there originally as guardians for the spirit. But when the dark water had been released the creatures suddenly changed. She had no other choice, but to turn them to stone." And as he said this one of the little Galums then jumped in his arms and said, "Once he sees her she will tell him about his little friends and how they had been released. And ever since their release her powers to protect the island from dark water would diminish she would need a new guardian to protect her. And he would have to replace them. But if the creatures were brought back and turned to stone the island would be safe. And he knew that wouldn't happen." He then looked back at the girl standing there waiting for her young prince to return. He knew that the boy would not make it in time. He then ordered his little friends to get the girl, but not to hurt her. The Galums then ran towards her. He then watched the four little beasts run towards her.

When the Galums got to where Tula was standing, the four little beasts jump on top of her forcing her to the ground. She tries to get up but as she falls back down. The little beasts then shove her hands into the ground making sure she can't get up. He then appears. "Well done, my friends." He then hands them some rope. "You two hold her feet, while the other two tie her hands then her feet." The Galums then smile and do just as they are asked; holding her feet while the other two begin to tie her hands. As Mangus watches his friends tie her feet while the other two begin to tie her hands. As Mangus watches his friends tie her feet she looks up at him. He smiles at her. He then turns back his attention to the Galums watching one tie her hands while the other sits on her neck so she can't push herself up. As she struggles she turns to him and says, "Why are you doing this to me?" He laughs. "The truth. You are my revenge." "I don't understand. What have I done to you?" "Not you," says Mangus. "It's the boy I'm after. Well, actually I would rather get back at his father, but he would do. See, because of Primus, I am this way. And since he is responsible I have to make him pay! He made me look like this and if I can't get vengeance of Primus I will get through his son, and you're the bait. I want him to suffer as I had. First he will see his friends turn to stone then he will watch you die!" He then lifts his hands and Galums step away. He then grabs her by the neck and pulls her up. "Don't worry your death will come fast," he says smiling to her as she struggles against his grip.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27:

But unknown to Mangus he is being watched by Dimitri. "So you think you're going to use my bride for your revenge. I don't think so." He then looks at his minions that had been created. He could use them to keep away the pirates. Yes, that would be best," he thinks. "But the creature who had his bride, they would never do. He needed a special demon to do this act. He would do it of course but since the change the new body that he had he no longer change into smoke or into any animal - like form. He needed a creature that could fly. Something that could get her as well as the kill creature that had her." He looked around the island, "maybe he could change one of the creatures here into something," and that's when he heard his master's voice. "Dimitri! Dimitri!" the voice said in a loud whisper. "Master?" Dimitri then turns and looks around. He still doesn't see anybody.

At first he thinks he's hearing things, but then he hears it again. "Dimitri!" Dimitri still doesn't know where his master is calling him from. "Dimitri, use the crystal ball!" "Yes." And as he looks into the crystal ball suddenly a face appears. "Yes, my son. It is good to see you too my son. You have changed, but that is alright." "But, Master, I can no longer change form." His master laughs. "Don't worry, Dimitri, I know. Remember no matter what happens, I will always be with you." "Yes, Master. What is it you wish of me?" "I take it you still want the girl, am I correct, my son?" "Yes, Master. But I have a slight problem, a creature has taken her, and since Darius is gone I have no way of getting to her." "I see." Dracula is silent for a moment. "Have you tried to call or create any creatures from your mind?" "Yes, Master. These creatures I can use, but they cannot get to the girl." "How about the creature holding her, can you control him?" "I don't think so. Something is strange about him. He looks like a beast and sounds like a beast, but he sounds intelligent. I do not understand this." "Hmm. Interesting." Dracula ponders for a second. "I see. Is he holding her?" "No, Master. There are small creatures doing this. There are about four of them. They look like four small demons." "Ahh. I see. This is good. First we must get you a flying beast. Dimitri, are there any creatures around you that can fly. Birds; for example." Dimitri looks around. Suddenly he looks a large bird. It looks like an eagle, but much, much larger.

"Master." Dimitri replies to Dracula. "I have found one. It looks like an eagle, but it is so big." "Good. I don't think it will matter about the exact size. But how big would you say it is?" Dimitri looks at the bird. He even circles it a couple of times. "I think it is as large as you when you were a vampire bat." "Good. He will do nicely. You will have to make him much larger and almost beast like. He will have to have claws instead of talons. Understand?" "Yes, Master." "Good. First I want you to make him as big as a gargoyle. And after you do that then you will change his form, but be careful, sometimes things can happen; so put the creature under your power and make doubly sure it cannot break your control." Dimitri nods his head in acknowledgment. And as he is about to disappear, Dimitri calls to him, "But, Master, I don't have my books, the changing spells went down with the castle." "I see. Relax, my son. I already have a solution for that problem. I will give you a spell so that you can retrieve the books that you need." He then has Dimitri close his eyes.

Suddenly the crystal ball begins to glow; and a voice begins to come out of the crystal ball. "Dimitri, hear my voice, these are the words to send for the books that you need." _Volumen De Malus, Creare Venire! Venire! _But as Dimitri retrieves the words from his master; unknown to him the light from the crystal ball as well as the bright glow has received some attention of its own. "Lord Bloth! Look!" Bloth, hearing this, turns to see Mantus pointing at the bright light. "What by the two moons is that? Mantus, you and Konk take two Dagrons out to find what that light is and where it is coming from." "Yes, Lord Bloth," says Mantus. He then grabs Konk by the ear that is trying to sneak away and throws him on one of the Dagrons. And as they fly away they hear their lord yell, "Mantus, don't come back until you find out what that light is." "Yes, Lord Bloth!" and they then fly towards where the light is coming from. When they reach the island, they see their passenger standing in front of a crystal ball; and to their amazement the stranger begins to float in the air. "Mantus, what is he doing?" "Shut up, Piglet! I want to watch!" Hearing this, Konk then turns away and continues to watch the stranger.

As he is brought back down to the ground he opens his eyes and smiles. He now knew what he had to do to get the girl. He then bows before the crystal ball and says, "Thank you, Master. I shall now do the spell." "Good, my son." And after saying this the crystal ball then floats back into Dimitri's hands. He then looks over at the large bird and begins to chant. And as he chant the spell he rotates his hands in a counterclockwise motion. Avis Videre Coram Augere! Augere!" and as he chants the words to this creature it suddenly begins to change. It begins to get bigger as in sight as well as in weight. It is soon as tall as 10 ft. tall. It even becomes so big that Mantus has to instruct Konk to move the Dagrons back a little so the large bird doesn't see them. But it does, and when it sees Konk and Mantus it then begins to flap its wings getting ready to fly towards them. But before it can fly, Dimitri yells to it. "No, my pet! Wait!" He wants to see what his pet is looking at and that's when he sees Mantus and Konk on the Dagrons.

"Oh, so Bloth has sent somebody to spy on me." He then laughs. "That fat foolish pirate." But then it hits him he could use one of the Dagrons to merge with eagle. "That would be a good demon." He then points to his pet and yells, "Bring them to me. I want them as well as the creatures they are flying on." The Demonbird then bows its head in obedience and flies towards the Dagrons. When Mantus and Konk see this, they try to fly away, but it is no use and before they can try to fly away the Demonbird grabs them with its talons and flies back to its master. When it reaches Dimitri, he orders the Demonbird to drop them to the ground.

"Drop your weapons you can do nothing to stop me!" and hearing this Konk kneels to the ground hiding his head under his hands begging for mercy. Seeing this, Dimitri laughs, but when he sees Mantus's face he stops laughing. "You're not afraid of me, are you, Mantus? You remind me of my now deceased pupil, Darius. I can use you when I take over this planet. Are you interested?" "What? You want me?" Mantus now laughs. "What could you possibly offer me that my Lord Bloth has not offered?" Dimitri then smiles and walks over to him. "I can offer you immortality."

At first Mantus does not say anything and Dimitri knows why. He knows that even though Mantus does not trust him, the immortality has grabbed his attention. "And if I agree to this, what do I get? I want more than just immortality." Dimitri smiles. "Excellent!" but it isn't Dimitri who says this.

Suddenly a form appears before Mantus. And even though it is an apparition it still stands before him, almost solid. It then bows before Mantus and says in a wicked whisper, "My name is Lord Dracula. Dimitri is one of a thousand children born by me." He then turns towards his son and says, "I need to take your form. Close your eyes and allow me to enter your body." "What?" yells Mantus. "How is that possible?" Dracula then smiles. He then watches his son close his eyes waiting for his master to enter his body. When Dracula enters Dimitri's body. He then says in his mind, "Now that we are one I'm going to take over your body, but this is only temporary. Once I bite Mantus, I will then return with him and take care of the rest of the crew." But then he looks towards Konk. "I don't know what we will do with him. Maybe we will use him as a pet." He then tells Dimitri that after he reaches the boat he will bite Bloth and get rid of the crew.

"Once that is done, I will then leave your body and let you continue on with your plan, but before I do this I have one suggestion. Once you merge two creatures together! Make sure the creature can fly. Even have it fly over the water. Then once you're sure then send it to the girl." And after saying this, Dracula then takes over Dimitri's body.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28:

Meanwhile as Dimitri merges with his master, Ioz and Niddler have found the spirit. But unknown to them Ren is right behind them. When he reaches where they are he sees it is too late, but then suddenly he hears a woman's voice. "Are you a member of the House of Primus?" "Yes." He then turns around to see a light take shape. "Good." "Who are you?" says Ren. "That is not important." Then the mysterious woman points her apparition finger towards Ioz and Niddler and says, "You know them?" "Yes. But how?" "Not important." She then frees them from her spell. Ren then turns towards the apparition. "Who are you?" "As I said, that does not matter, but I need your help. There used to be creatures that guarded this cave, but when the dark water surfaced. It changed them. I had no other choice, but to freeze them. I thought maybe one day a being would seem to reverse what the dark water had done. And he did. It was your father, King Primus. He was searching for one of the treasures of Rule." "But how?" asks Ren. "Whenever someone or something lands on this island I can read their thoughts. When your father arrived he had another. This being was an ecomancer. Ecomancer's are usually peaceful people. Not greedy. But this one was. He wanted the treasure for himself. He cared nothing about what would happen if all the treasures were not found. All he cared about was getting the jewels.

"When your father found the spot where one of the treasures was kept this being tried to get it. The sign warned that only a member of the house of Primus could get the treasure but he refused to listen. And as he reached to get it, the plants surrounding the treasure leaned over him. When he grabbed the treasure spores flew out of the plants and onto the man's skin.

"After the Pernicious Pitcher Plant touched him, he began to change. He became a Demonic Strangler. I know Primus must have been shocked by what he saw, because he hid his face in horror. When his friend saw this, he touched his face and screamed. He then ran into the cave and that was when he found my guardians and me. When he saw me, he thought I could help him. I said I couldn't. I think it was an accident when he grabbed one of the Galums. Because all of the sudden it became free. As well as the others. It was like a chain reaction. He then laughed; he almost sounded like he had gone mad. He then ran out of the cave with the creatures behind him.

"You, Son of Primus, must bring the Galums back to me. Once that is done I again protect this island." "What will happen if they stay free?" Ren asks. "The longer they stay free the shorter this island will be. The island is slowly dying. It is getting shorter and shorter every day. I know it is hard to understand, but you must help me," says the Spirit. "We will," says Ren. He then starts to leave with Ioz and Niddler right behind him. But before they go, she calls to them one last time. "Wait! Son of Primus, there is one more thing you should know. This being has your friend. Your woman. You must hurry. I think he means to kill her." "But why?" asks Ren. "It is not you, but your father. Since he cannot get revenge against your father. He will take it against you. Hurry!" When Ren hears this, he wastes no time in getting back to Tula. And as he runs, he hears Ioz and Niddler begging him to slow down. "I can't! I won't lose again!" But as he runs towards the entrance of the cave, Dimitri is getting ready to set into motion.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29:

Meanwhile back on the island Dimitri and Dracula have finally merged. Dimitri then turns towards Mantus who is just staring at him and smiles. "Before I make you one of us, I want to show you what kind my kind can do." He then turns towards Konk and bends down. "One little look at me!" But Konk doesn't. "Konk's afraid!" "It is ok, little fool, I won't hurt you. I'll make the fear go away, now look at me!" Konk finally looks up and when he does, Dimitri grabs him by the shoulders and makes him stare into his eyes. "You're getting sleepy, sleepy, until you cannot keep them open," and as Mantus watches in amazement Konk's eyes begin to close. Dimitri then steps back and smiles. "Well." "Interesting, your grace," says a smiling Mantus. "But I want to see more. Konk's brain isn't very big. You cannot do much with him, even Lord Bloth sees him as a fool." Dimitri then smiles. "Oh, really. Let's see if I can make him more." He then looks back down at Konk. "Konk, listen to my voice. Can you hear me?" "Yes, Master," says Konk. "Good. You are no longer a stupid pirate, you are now a monkey - bird. Good. Now look over at Mantus." Konk does so. "Good. Konk, when you, Mantus, you actually see a minga - melon; I believe that is what monkey - birds like." When Konk hears this, he smiles and begins to flap his arms. Mantus laughs, but just as he begins to to laugh Konk lunges at him and attacks. "What?" He then raises his arm and backhands Konk sending him flying almost into Dimitri. Seeing this, Dimitri makes him smile. "Do you believe in my powers now? Now do you want to become one of us?" And before Mantus can make a decision, Dimitri walks over and grabs Mantus. He then forces him to stare into his eyes. "You are mine, Mantus! Look at me!" Mantus tries to fight the hypnotic glare but fails. Dimitri then raises Mantus's neck and bites him. He then watches Mantus fall to the ground. He then waits for the change to occur. And after a couple minutes Mantus's dead body begins to change.

First rigormortis sets in. He then lies there for a couple of minutes then gets up. "Yes, Master." Dimitri laughs. "Good. He is now one of us." He then closes his eyes and sees his master in his mind. "Master. We have another." "Yes, my son," says Dracula. "And by you doing this, it gives me an idea. We'll use him to get the girl. And remember he only has the beast kill the being, not the boy. I think you two have a score to settle since he was the one that killed Darius." "Yes, Master." Dimitri then opens his eyes.

Once that was done, Dimitri calls his new apprentice over. "Mantus! Come here!" "Yes, Master." He then shows Mantus how to control the large flying beast, by using his telepathic powers. "Once you complete control over it, you then when using your powers you must give him gestures; pointing; snapping your fingers to show the creature where he must go. Do you understand?" "Yes, Master," says Mantus. "It is like how I control the Dagrons." "Good. Now let's you try. Make the creature fly." "Yes, Master."

Mantus then walks over the flying beast and using his new telepathic abilities tells it to fly around the island. The creature does so. But then something strange happens. The creature was now flying near the ocean. Mantus tries to stop it, but it keeps going. Dimitri was afraid of this. This creature was not one of the creatures that he was used to. He hated merging creatures because he never knew what to expect. He even tries to get it to come back, but it refuses. "Come back! Come back!" Dimitri says in his mind. Still nothing. And as they watch Dimitri's creation fly over the sea a small mass of dark water reaches out with liquid like arms and grabs the beast pulling it down into the sea. And as they watch the beast's head being pulled down into the dark sea, Dracula says inside Dimitri's head, "This creature, the Dark Dweller is a creature to tend with. Dimitri, we have to hurry." "But, Master, how? I no longer have a creature to fly Mantus to the island." "I know, Dimitri. Relax, my son! Now that I control your body, I can summon a creature so you can get on with your plan." "Yes, Master."

However, as Mantus watches Dimitri with Dracula controlling his body; he watches Dimitri send for a creature. Mantus then watches in amazement right before his eyes the crystal ball levitates in the air. Dracula then takes the crystal ball and while rubbing it on each side, begins chanting, _"Mist of Change come to thee and create an evil of death for me." _And as he says these words over and over the crystal ball suddenly begins to shoot out a white - like mist out of its crystal case. The mist then takes touches the ground and begins to take shape. Seeing this, Dracula then starts to chant again. _"Droch Mirroch! Now Nightghoul take shape before me!" _And as he chants the mist takes a solid form. And to Mantus as well as Konk's surprise, the creature begins to take shape. Dracula then bends down and points towards the bottom of the mist. As he points he slowly raises his finger as if measuring the shape. And as he does this, the creature takes on its full form. First the legs. Its feet like claws of a bird. Its legs like a demon. Then Dracula then points to where the arms would be. And as he points claw - like arms appear. Then the head. Its face was human - like. When Konk sees it, he hides under his hands as if trying to hide from the horrible glare. The eyes dark red. Seeing these eyes could make any man or woman cringe in fear. Dracula then steps away from the beast and as steps away bat - like wings appear on the creature's back.

He then calls Mantus over. "Mantus, my newest pupil, this is a Nightghoul. This creature is from the darkest of hell. The Great Dark Lord himself used these creatures in the early days of when man and beast fought. It can kill anything or anything!" He then orders the Nightghoul to bend down so Mantus can get on its back. And after he gets on the Nightghoul's back, Dracula then shows Mantus a map that Dimitri had taken from the Maelstrom. He then points to where the island and retrieve this woman. Let nothing stop you! And when you see this beast that holds Dimitri's bride, order the Nightghoul to kill it." "Yes, Master," says Mantus. Dimitri then watches his newest apprentice get aboard the Nightghoul and fly towards its destination. "Soon Tula, you and Dimitri will be reunited, and this time nothing will get in our way!"

As he watches his apprentice leave, Dracula transforms himself into a large vampire bad and flies towards the Maelstrom. When he reaches the Maelstrom the crew spots him. He then waits flying overhead as one of the crew runs to the cabin. Dracula then waits knowing that Bloth lived in that cabin. And when Bloth came out he would swoop down and grab him. And when Dracula sees him he laughs. "Dimitri was right. This Bloth is a fool. He would be a perfect sacrifice when it was time to open the doorway." He then looks at the crew. He didn't need them. He then looks around, trying to think of something that he could use to get rid of the crew and that's when he sees it; he then swoops down onto the deck of the Maelstrom and changes back to his human form. He then walks over to the trap and opens it. And when he sees the constrictus. When he sees them he smiles. "These creatures will be perfect." He then using his telepathic powers orders the constrictus out of the trap door. And as the beast squirms out of the trap door, Bloth's crew runs towards Dracula. When they see the constrictus come out they all run in fear. Some jump off the boat; others try to fight. As they fight, Dracula watches laughing. "These creatures are so pathetic!" But as he says this, Bloth sneaks up behind him and says in a loud roar, "I don't know who you are and how you got on this boat? But I do know how you're getting off!" When Dracula hears this he laughs.

He then turns around looking at Bloth with evil yellow eyes. "You stop me! I don't think so!" He then while raising his arm throws Bloth into his cabin using his telekinetic. He then begins to walk over to the cabin, and as he hears this he ignores the crew's screams of terror as well as their cries for help. When he reaches Bloth's body, he laughs. He then picks up Bloth by his neck and then changes back into a vampire bat. He then carries Bloth back to the island. When he reaches the island he changes back into human form and drops Bloth to the ground. He then waits for Bloth to wake up. He knows he could easily bite Bloth, but he wanted Bloth awake and struggling. He also wanted Dimitri to have the honor of deciding on what to do with him.

When Bloth awakens from his sleep, he sees the two creatures holding him, he tries to fight but they hold him still. Their claws almost were digging into his skin. He then watches in fear as well as amazement as Dimitri begins to glow. Suddenly a form comes from him, and from what Bloth can see it was an apparition. After the process is done, Dimitri opens his eyes and looks at the flat pirate then at his master. He then smiles. "Great, Master Dracula! Father of Evil! You have done well, but why bring this fat fool here?" Dracula's spirit then smiles and says, "He is a gift to you, Dimitri. Do what you want with him. Kill him slow or kill him fast. Do as you please. You can even sacrifice him if you want to. I now leave you, my son, if you need any help call me through the crystal." "Yes, Master," says Dimitri. However as Dracula back to the crystal Mantus has reached his destination.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30:

As he flies over the island, Mangus is slowly squeezing the life out of Tula. But just Tula's limbs begin to go limp Ren, Ioz and Niddler appear. "Let her go, you Dartha Eel!" Mangus laughs. "No! Now watch your lady dies in my hands." However as Ren and his friends watch in horror Tula's limp body begins to grow still they see a large - bird like creature fly down to where they stand. "It's Mantus!" But then Niddler sees the creature Mantus is riding on. And as he looks at the eyes of nightghoul something comes over him. Almost a panic - like feeling. He felt and knew he had to get out of there. He didn't want to leave Ren, but for some reason this creature made him afraid. It was almost as if nightmares he had as a young monkey - bird had come to life. He tries to fight it, but ends backing up paralyzed with fear. When Ren sees his friend's eyes he knows something is wrong. He hadn't seen Niddler react like that in a long time. "Niddler, what is it?" he calls to his flying Niddler then turns to Ren and points towards the demon flying towards the island.

When Ren sees it he understands Niddler's fear. He also was afraid, but he had to rescue Tula. He couldn't lose her again, he just couldn't. "Ioz!" he yells. "Look!" pointing his finger at the flying beast. Ioz too sees it. He then feels his hair on the back of his neck stands up. They had gone through so much and no J'taten creature was going to stop him. He then takes out his sword and looked at Ren and said, "Let's go!" Seeing his friend's bravery, Ren also took out his sword and they rushed to where Tula was being held. And as they run Ren turns back to where Niddler is flying away. He calls to him. It takes awhile but finally he responds, "It's ok, Niddler, I understand. Return to the Wraith and bring it closer to the island so we can make a fast escape!" Hearing this, Niddler smiles and salutes Ren grateful he didn't have to face the evil - looking beast.

But as Niddler returns to the Wraith, Mantus has handed the nightghoul on the island. He then gets off and orders the creature and orders the nightghoul to attack. When Magnus sees the Nightghoul flying towards him, he is completely caught off guard, but not too much to let go of Tula. He continues to squeeze her neck, making it harder for her to breathe. He can feel her life slowly leaving her body; soon she would be gone! He laughs. He then returns to where Mantus is standing. "I don't know who you are! But you can't stop me! And no matter what you do I am going to get my revenge!" And that's when it happens. The Nightghoul seeing Mantus being distracted by its master, rushes towards him. He grabs him by the back of his neck and with its sharp claws begins to rip, making Magnus drop Tula to the ground. He then grabs him now by the neck, lifts him in the air and throws him into the sea. And just as Magnus hits the sea a small patch of dark water appears and it takes him below.

After she is dropped, Tula begins to cough. She then rubs her throat. She then looks up to see the nightghoul staring at her. When she sees the red eyes staring at her, she begins to feel funny and as she stares she becomes dizzy and faints. Ren tries to get to her, Mantus raises his arm and by using his telekinetic powers, Ren is thrown backwards into Ioz knocking them both into the ground.

He then walks over to Tula and carefully picks her up. He then walks back to the nightghoul and makes it lowers its head. He then puts her gently on its back and gets aboard behind her. Mantus then orders the nightghoul up into the air. "Let her go, Mantus!" "No, Son of Primus! My master has chosen her and he shall have her!" "What? Did he say what I think he did? You can't mean Bloth," he yells. "No, you fool! It is Dimitri who has chosen her!" Ioz and Ren are shocked. They can't believe their ears. They thought Dimitri died when Marcus stabbed him. "How is it possible?" "It does not matter now!" yells Mantus. He then now using hypnosis commands Ren and Ioz to fall asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31:

He then flies back to the island where his master awaits. However as Mantus flies back, Dimitri is looking around the island. He hadn't really looked at it before. "This could be a perfect place for my castle!" he says to himself. "The ritual, the marriage ceremony as well as the opening to my world. Soon, Master, your dream will come and I will rule this planet in your name and I will have Tula at my side." But then out of nowhere he hears laughter. "You want that stupid wench?" It was Bloth. Dimitri then walks over to where Bloth is being held by his minions. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Your time is growing short. If you wish to die quick and with mercy I would keep quiet if I were you! Your life means nothing to me! I would kill you now, but I need your body for the sacrifice!" Hearing this, Bloth gulps and puts his head down. He then walks over to the temple.

Most of it had been turned to rubble, but it didn't matter he could still use it anyway. And as he stares at the remains of the temple it hits him, he didn't have the ring. The ring he was going to put on Tula's finger. It had gotten lost somewhere in the chaos that had followed. He needed something to proclaim his love to her. Suddenly he saw something shining in the middle of the temple. He quickly walked over to where he had seen it shine. When he got to it he was pleased to see it was a gold chain. "It must have belonged to the people of this island. And now I have it! This chain will be perfect!" But as he looked at it, he noticed something. In the center of the chain was a gold setting where a stone might have been. He needed a stone to put in the center. He then checked his pockets. He didn't have one. He had to have a stone! He then began looking around the island. He even searched through around the temple, but he could not find anything.

As he searches the island, he finally sees it. Bloth had seen it too, but he pretended not to notice it when Dimitri did. But Dimitri sees his face. "Maybe this was one of the treasures of Rule the boy was looking for." He smiles when he thinks this. "And now he had it!" He smiles as he picks up the stone. When he looks at it, he notices it is an opal, but not like any opal he had seen. It glowed all kinds of colors. It was beautiful. It would suit Tula perfectly. He then places the stone in the setting and waits for Mantus to return with his bride. He couldn't wait for her to return.

It does take some time, but finally Mantus appears over the horizon with his gift to his master. When he finally could see his master he waved and called to him. "Master! I have the girl!" Hearing this, Dimitri smiles and tell him telepathically, "Good, Mantus. Did everything go as I had planned?" "Yes, Master." After he lands and gets off the flying demon, he lifts Tula in his arms and carries her to his master; but unknown to them the dark water has started to appear in front of the island. And inside the dark water the Dark Dweller was watching. "He didn't like what he was seeing. Dimitri was double - crossing him! He would have to make Dimitri pay, but first he would give Dimitri a chance to rectify the situation."

When Mantus approaches Dimitri, Tula is still unconscious from nearly being killed by Magnus; the Demonic Strangler. "Bring her to me, Mantus." He does so. But when Dimitri sees her limp body, he becomes concerned. "What happened, Mantus, why does she sleep?" "I am sorry, Master," says Mantus, "but when I arrived the creature was trying to kill her. But I think she is all right, because when the creature dropped her she began to cough. She even looked up at me, but when she sees the nightghoul she fainted." "Oh, I see. Let me have her so I can revive her." Mantus then hands Tula over to Dimitri. And with holding her with one arm to hold her steady, he slowly begins to revive her.

At first nothing happens, but then her eyes begin to flutter. When her eyes open she is at first unsure of her surroundings, but then sees Dimitri. She screams in fright and tries to get away, but this time Dimitri has both arms around her holding her tightly. "Let me go! Let me go!" she yells, but he does not release her. She tries to punch with her fists as she tries to push herself away from him, but he laughs and holds her tighter. "You are mine! I have waited so long for a girl like you. You escaped me once, and but not again!" "But I am not yours!" she says defiantly. "Ren and I are engaged!" But Dimitri laughs and holds up her chin to make her look at him. "It does not matter. I don't care if you announced to the world that you love the boy! You are mine now and he can do nothing to stop me!" He then laughs. "Now look into my eyes!" She tries to look away, but he holds her chin making her look at him and after a couple of minutes Tula's eyes begin to droop. She then goes limp in Dimitri's arms.

"Tula, my love, can you hear me?" "Yes." "Good." He then tells her to stand. She does so. He then places the neckline around her neck and walks her over to the crystal ball. "Master, she is here." Suddenly the crystal ball begins to glow. "Excellent! Soon, my dear, you will be one of us and you will rule by Dimitri's side!"

However as Dracula is telling Tula this, the Dark Dweller appears. Seeing Dimitri talking to his master had made him angrier. He then calls to Dimitri. "Dimitri! You J'taten fool! How dare you betray me!" Seeing the Dark Dweller, Dimitri calls over Mantus. "Hold her until I return." He then gently caresses the left side of her cheek and says in a seductive voice, "You are mine. No matter how hard you have fought, you are now mine!" He then walks over to where the Dark Dweller is waiting. He laughs. "I no longer need you! Be gone!" Hearing this, the Dark Dweller himself higher and says in an angry tone, "I saved you! Gave you a new body and now you betray me! And now you order me to leave! No! Now you pay!" He then hovers almost over Dimitri nearly covering with his dark shadow. "You have one last chance to stop this, but if you refuse, you pay!" Dimitri laughs. "There is nothing you can do to stop me! My powers have returned. After the doorway to my world opens my people will come through and when they do, I will rid this world of your pathetic existence!"

"This is your decision, so be it! I will return at dawn, and when I do your end will come!" He then sinks back into the dark water. And as he does, Dimitri hears Bloth start to cry. Hearing this, he walks over to Bloth and slaps him. "Why do you cower, you fool!" "Don't you get it!" yells a frightened Bloth. "You cannot stop the Dark Dweller! You have killed us all! We don't stand a chance!" He then drops to the ground and holds his hands to his face and for the first time Bloth begins to cry.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32:

But meanwhile on the island where Ren and Ioz are still under Mantus's hypnotic spell when Ren hears a male voice calling him in his mind. "Ren! Ren! Wake up! You must wake up!" And after a couple of minutes Ren's eyes begin to flutter. He then shakes his head and comes out of the trance.

"What? How?" And that's when it hits him. He remembers seeing Tula in the clutches of a beast, but where was she now? He calls for her. Suddenly again he hears the same voice. "Ren! Ren!" It was Alistair. "Ren, can you hear me?" "Yes! But where are you?" "Ren, stop talking and listen to me. Mantus has become a vampire. I saw Dimitri bite him through my crystal ball. He is now under Dimitri's control." "But Dimitri is dead." At least Ren thought he was dead. And as he thinks this Ioz is also coming to. "Ren? What's going on? Where is Tula? And where is that creature that was holding her?" says Ioz. "I don't know," says Ren. But just as he says this, he hears someone calling him. And this time it wasn't Alistair. Ren then looks around. Suddenly he sees a small patch of dark water in front of the island. He then walks up to it. And when he reaches it, the Dark Dweller laughs. "I am not here to fight you, boy. I want to make a truce with you. You and I both have the same enemy. And even though you and I are mortal enemies I wish to make a proposal to you." At first Ren says nothing but then nods his head. "I'm listening. What is your offer?" "At dawn I'm going to rid this world of Dimitri and his minions. And even though I am the reason to which I regret gave Dimitri his second chance at life I still want him gone.

"It does not matter what he and I have planned, but he has betrayed me and now he must pay. Now to the deal. At dawn I will cover this island where he has taken refuge. You will have until dawn to retrieve your woman, but if you don't get there in time, she will die with him." "I don't understand? What island why should I trust you?" "The Island of Lost Souls. You have to. That is if you want to get your woman back! Remember you have until dawn," saying this the Dark Dweller. He then slowly disappears in the sea below. After the Dark Dweller seeps back into the dark water Ren turns to his friend and says, "Let's go back aboard the Wraith. Niddler probably by now has the boat ready to set sail. We also need to make a plan." But as Ren walks back to the Wraith he remembers what the spirit had asked of him. "He had to get the Galums, but how." Suddenly he hears Alistair's voice. "I will deliver the Galums to the spirit. You have to rescue Tula!" After they return to the ship, Ioz walks over to the bow and looks at the sun. It would be dark soon. They needed to make a plan and fast. As Ioz and Ren try to come up with a plan to rescue Tula, Dimitri is planning the ritual to open the doorway to his world. And as he prepares he looks at Tula standing next to Mantus. Her eyes closed still under his hypnotic control. He smiles to himself. "Soon my bride, you and I will be together forever, and you and I will rule over this world."


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33:

But as he appears, the Dark Dweller is watching. He cannot allow Dimitri to do this; his control over this planet will end. But then suddenly he sees it, the necklace around Tula's neck. The stone. He couldn't believe it! The last treasure of Rule and it was around the Ecomancer's neck. He then thinks to himself, "I wonder if Dimitri knows what he has, and if he did it would not matter because soon his life would be over. And with the last treasure of Rule lost his control over Mer." But as he says this Ren has come up with a plan. "Ioz, Niddler! I think I have a plan. I know how to rescue Tula, but the timing will have to be exact and we can't make any mistakes." "I understand, Ren," says Ioz. "What do you want us to do?" Ren then points to the hand - glider. "We'll use that to rescue her." "But how are we going to do that with Dimitri watching?" asks Ioz. "Easy. We'll have Niddler distract them. As long as he doesn't look right at Dimitri and Mantus he'll be fine." Niddler doesn't like the sound of it, but because of Tula he agrees to it.

Ioz then suggests they get some sleep, but Ren refuses. He is worried about Tula. The idea of Tula being under Dimitri's control angered him so much he didn't think he wouldn't be able to sleep. Ioz then walks over to Ren and says, "Ren, I know you're worried about her, but if you don't get any sleep you won't be good for her if you're dead on your feet. If you want you can take the first watch, then I will; then Niddler, ok?" He then places his hand on Ren's shoulder. He knew he had to keep Ren focused as well as calm. He wouldn't be any good to him or Niddler if he was all strung out. At first Ren doesn't say anything, but then finally agrees to what Ioz suggests. And after that Ren stood the first watch. A couple of hours later, Ioz comes up, and as he looks at the sky he sees the sun begin to rise. It was almost dawn! When Ioz sees this, he calls Ren to the bow. "Wake up, Niddler! The sun is beginning to rise. Dawn is almost here! We have to set the plan into action now!" Hearing this, Ren nods his head and runs to wake Niddler. They then run up onto the deck and take down the handglider. They place it on the deck. Ioz then steers towards the Island of Lost Souls.

When they arrive Niddler takes off and as he flies off towards the island he winks at Ren. When he gets there he starts to make a lot of noise. And as he does so Ioz is looking through the telescope. "What do you see, Ioz?" "I can see Tula. She's standing next to someone. Wait, it's Dimitri." "Let me see." He then takes the telescope and focuses it. When he sees he too sees Dimitri. But then he sees something he wishes he hadn't seen. And through the telescope he watches in horror as Dimitri covers her body with his cloak. "That Dark Eel! He'll pay for this!" Ioz then smiles. "Yeah, he will and we better get ready, because soon the Dark Dweller is going to be making an appearance and I want to be at a safer distance." But as he says this he smiles. "He also had seen Bloth and Konk. Soon they would only be a memory." He then laughs. "Wait a minute! Bloth and Konk are there too?" "Yeah. Look again, you'll see them." Ioz then shows them where Ren should look at. And when Ren sees this, he is in shock. "We have to save him! As well as Konk. We don't have time! Now let's go!" "But, Ioz!" "No time! C'mon! Niddler is about to make his run and we're just about out of time! Look!" He then points to the sun. It was now almost on top of the sea.

However, as Ren and Ioz prepare to fly Niddler starts his run. First he flies over Dimitri's minions screaming at them. He dives and swoops down over them making them duck. And because of the entire racket he is making Dimitri leave Tula. When he sees Niddler he calls Mantus. "Get him! Stop that monkey - bird!" And as Mantus tries to capture Niddler; Ren and Ioz make their run. They leap off the bow of the Wraith and flew towards the island. When they reach it Ren sees Tula is still lying on the ground. He looks for Dimitri making sure that he wouldn't interrupt the rescue. There was no sign. They then quickly jump down on the island and as Ioz keeps an eye out for Dimitri, Ren lifts Tula in his arms and places her in the hand glider. And just as Ioz is getting aboard they hear Dimitri yelling, "Stop! No!" "Hurry, Ioz, we have to go now!" And just as they begin to run Ioz looks back to see a large tidal wave of dark water approaching the island.

He then yells back to Dimitri, "Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about us! I would be worried about that!" He then points to the tidal wave. Dimitri then turns around just as the tidal wave reaches its peak. "Noooooooooo! Not now! Not like this!" But it was too late. By the time Ren and Ioz fly away from the island, the dark water splashes onto the land. Ren then watches in horror as he sees Niddler flying, trying to escape Mantus's clutches. He wants to call out, but he knows there is nothing he can do. But then suddenly Niddler hears Dimitri's scream. He turns to see why he is screaming and sees the tidal wave of dark water. He then flies higher in the air so much so he is safe from the dark water. He then waves to his friends showing them that he is safe. After they reach the deck of the Wraith, Ioz takes out the telescope and points it at the island. And from what he sees he shakes his head. They never had a chance. He then puts down the telescope and lowers his head. He then turns back to Ren who is holding Tula up.

Finally she opens her eyes. At she first doesn't recognize him, and begins to scream. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" He then shakes her by the shoulders and says, "Tula, it's me! It's me! Stop it! Stop it! Look at me!" Finally she shakes her head and looks again. When she sees him she begins to cry. Ren then opens his arms and she falls into them, sobbing. And as he holds her he looks at Ioz and he sees him smiling. He then walks over to him and pats him on the shoulder. "It's over, Tula. They're gone. They're all gone." "All of them?" asks Ren. "Yeah, Bloth, Konk and even Mantus. They're all gone. They never had a chance. I doubt they even knew it was happening when the tidal wave hit. I don't think we're going to have to worry about them anymore." Ren then turns his attention to Tula. "It's finally over." Ren then walks Tula back to the cabin, at first walking with her supporting her weight then lifting her up in his arms carrying her to the door. And as he opens the door, he hears Ioz call out, "Look, it's Niddler!" Ren looks up to his friend and smiles. He is glad his friend is safe. He then opens the door and carries Tula inside.

Once inside Ren walks over to the bed and sits leaning against it with her lying against him. "It's over, Tula. He can't get to you anymore." He then rubs her back as she sobs quietly. Finally after a while she stops. She then pushes herself away from Ren and sits up. He then does the same thing. "Ren? Is he really gone this time?" "Yes, Tula," he says, pulling her closer. "This time he won't be coming back." He then lifts up her chin and kisses her. A few moments finally go by before Ren releases her. "You know, Tula, I think the worst is over. Now all we have to do is find the last treasure of Rule and then you and I can get married." But as he says this, he notices the chain that Tula is wearing. Lifting it in his hand, "Tula, where did you get this?" says Ren. Tula looks down at the chain.

All of a sudden she grabs the chain and pulls from her neck. She then throws it to the ground. "Dimitri put it on me!" she says. She then puts her hands to her face. "Easy, Tula, take it easy." But just as he says this, the compass begins to go mad. "What the -" Hearing Ren say this, she lowers her head. She too sees how the compass is acting. "It's the chain!" "No," says Ren. "It's the stone in the center of the chain. It's the last treasure!" He then pulls the stone from the necklace and squeezes it in his hand. "We've won, Tula! I think we finally won!" He then grabs her and hugs her. She then pushes back and looks down at the ring. The ring he had given to her when he had proposed to her. He smiles. "Yes, Tula," he says, taking her hand. "Once we're rid of the Dark Dweller, you and I will be married!" She then jumps into his arms and kisses him. Ren's arms then wrap around hers exchanging in a passionate kiss. But as Ren and Tula are kissing, unknown to them the Dark Dweller is slowly following them; its dark fluid seeping behind the Wraith. And as he follows the boat Ren is stepping away from Tula. For a while they just smile at each other. It was almost over, once they reached Ocotopon Ren would set his plan into action.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34:

After they get to Octopon, they dock the boat and walk down the plank. When they get off the plank the four - crew members see Jenna and her brother Alistair waiting for them. "Ren! How was your search? Did you find the last four treasures of Rule?" "Yes, Jenna, I did. And I have even better news! We no longer have to worry about Bloth anymore." But as he says this, he looks down. Deep down he knew no one deserved to die the way he did. Not even his worst enemy deserved that fate. Tula and Niddler also put their heads down as if sensing what Ren was feeling. They too felt the same way, that is except for Ioz. He believed fate had been the key. The people who Bloth had killed in the past. Not just Ren's father, but Ioz's father too. Ioz then smiled. He was remembering what his father had said before he had died. His father, like Ren's father had fallen into the sea. The dark water had taken him too, but as he had died he had yelled to Bloth that one day he would die the same way. They all then went into the lighthouse.

Once they were inside, Ren explained his plan. He was going to have Niddler fly him towards the Dark Dweller, and throw the last four treasures into him. At first he thought Jenna would be pleased, but to his surprise she reacted differently. "I don't want you to do this, Ren! It's too dangerous! You could easily fall into the dark water!" Ren then walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders. "True, it is dangerous, but I have to do this. The faster we get rid of him, the faster Tula and I can be married. She and I then can take them to our place as rulers of Mer." At first, Jenna just stands there. She doesn't know what to say. She then turns to Tula. "How do you feel, my child? Especially since you and Ren are engaged?" Tula then walks up to Jenna, and she too puts her hand on Jenna's shoulder, almost on top of Ren's. "I actually agree with Ren.

"Do you remember Ren telling you when I had fallen into the dark water? Well, after falling and being merged within him I could sense his presence as well as his fear. I think that the Dark Dweller is worried now. He might even be afraid that Ren figured out where the last treasure was hidden." And just as she says this she suddenly grabs her forehead. "Ren! I sense him! He is near. I can feel the dark water coming near the island!" Ren then runs over to Niddler and says, "We have to do this now!" He knows what Ren is thinking; and to him it's suicide. But then he looks at Ren. He knew that there was no other choice. He then looks up at Ren and said, "Ok! Let's do it!"

The wait wasn't too long because then suddenly there was a quake. Everyone ran to get shelter. Jenna and Alistair crawled under a table with Niddler right behind them. Tula and Ren held each other under the door and Ioz ran outside. He was worried about the Wraith. The quake might untie the ropes. But when he got to the ship nothing was wrong, but then he saw the dark water surrounding the island of Octopon. He then ran inside. "Ren! I think we have company! If you're going to do your plan you better do it now! Because we have dark water all around us!" Hearing this, Ren yelled for Niddler and they rushed outside. Tula tried to chase after them, she had wanted to watch to make sure Ren was alright, but Ioz stopped her, grabbing her arm. "No, Tula! This is Ren's fight. He is not just fighting for your honor, he's fighting for us all." They then watched as Niddler picks up Ren with his feet - like talons flies Ren over the dark water. Once they got near it, Ren noticed a large mass of dark water watching and following them. It had to be the Dark Dweller. He knew he had to get him to come out and up towards him. It was the only way to get a clear shot. It had to work, it just had to. He didn't know why he knew he just knew.

It takes a while, but finally the water started to grow up in size. Suddenly he appeared. He was laughing. "So this is the end, eh, boy!" He then laughs as he sees the pouch in Ren's hand. He remembered the last time Ren had tried, he needed his friends to help him stop him, but this time he was alone. "Foolish boy! Is this the best you can do? The last time you tried, you had your friends to help you, but this time you're all alone!" He then looked at the monkey - bird and laughed. "Oh, I was mistaken, you have that creature with you!" The Dark Dweller then laughs even harder; and that was when Niddler got really mad. "Get him, Ren! No one, no one talks about me like that and gets away with it!" Ren then smiles and winks. Niddler then flies even higher.

Ren then waits, until he saw the right spot. He then throws the pouch into the Dark Dweller. He then yells at the top of his lungs. "Great Treasures of Rule, Rid this world of dark water so our people can be free!" At first nothing happens. The Dark Dweller then starts to laugh. "The boy's plan had failed!" he said to himself. But then suddenly he started to feel strange. The dark water around him started to boil. "No!" Hearing this the rest of the crew ran out of the lighthouse to see the Dark Dweller melting into the sea. "Look!" said Tula. She then points towards the dark water surrounding Octopon. It was all dissolving. They couldn't believe their eyes. They then see Ren and Niddler flying back towards them. Tula then ran towards the edge. "No, Tula! Wait!" Ren then gestured for her to step back. And after he and Niddler land did he open his arms to her. She then runs to him and hugs him tightly. Ren was so happy he threw Tula up in the air swinging her around. "He had done it!" And just as everyone was congratulating him he suddenly hears a voice. A male voice. He then turns to see an image of his father. "Father?" Ren then runs over to where he saw the image. "Hello, my son! You have done well! I am not just proud of what you have done to stop the dark water, but even more that you have grown to be a proud man! You also have picked a beautiful bride!" The image then points towards Tula. She blushes. Primus then gestures her to come over.

"You both have done well! I wish you both the best of luck as rulers of Octopon. I know you two will make great rulers for this planet! Take care, my son! Your mother would be proud!" He then vanished before his eyes. Seeing this, Ren runs to the edge. "No, Father, don't go!" He had tears in his eyes. He had so many questions left unanswered. But then he felt someone's arm on his shoulder. It was Tula. "Ren, I know you wanted to say things to him, and ask the things you never had the chance to ask, but at least you got to see him and get his blessing." He then pulls her to him and holds her in his arms. "True, Tula." He then pushes her back. "Hey, don't we have a wedding to prepare for!" He then calls Jenna and Alistair. "I want you to send word to all that have survived to come to the castle. I want to invite everyone and I mean everyone to our wedding! Our friends! The people we have met, everyone!" "Of course!" Alistair then bows before Ren to do as he is asked. Ren then walks over to Ioz and Niddler. "Ioz, I want you to be my best man. Go get ready!" This shocks Ioz, and for the first time, Ren notices tears in the pirate's eyes. Ren then turns to Niddler. "Niddler, I want you to be my ring - bird." Hearing this, Niddler started to jump up and down. "You got it, Ren!" He too then goes inside. Ren, then after seeing his friends and fiancé go into the lighthouse he looked out to the sea. It was over! It was all over. He then runs inside the lighthouse himself so he too could prepare for the wedding.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35:

It has now been two weeks since Bloth was killed and the Dark Dweller was destroyed. Bloth's crew were found soon after by bounty hunters and brought back to Octopon for justice. Ren was having a hard time. Being king wasn't easy as he thought it would be. But at least he had the wedding to look forward to. Soon Tula would be by his side as the queen. He had already sent out word about the wedding and a lot had already arrived. Amazingly as he watched his people come to see him to congratulate him on becoming king, they were still sad. A lot had lost family members to the dark water. He was even amazed to see the Delpha Warriors. He was even more amazed when the queen of the Delpah Warriors, Malu come before him and bowed. "I'm glad you could come, Malu, I know Tula would be pleased." "Where is she?" asked the queen. "Tula, my finace," he said proudly. "Is trying on gowns. Jenna has found so many Tula doesn't know which one to pick." "I wish to see her." "Of course." He then gestures to one of the guards. He admitted to himself that it wouldn't be easy taking his father's place. Somewhere even unsure of him being their new leader, even more so of Tula since she had no royal blood or breeding, which he did not care about or afraid to come out and say it. He had also told them that if they couldn't handle working for her as well as for him they could leave. He would not force them to stay.

Meanwhile as Ren was meeting his subjects as well as friends coming to congratulate him on his wedding as well as him becoming king, Malu had found Tula trying on some dresses. Malu still did not like the boy, hell she didn't like the idea of Tula marrying him. The idea of a woman to her a former Delpah Amazon warrior marrying a man was an almost insult to her people. And the truth of the matter was she had not come to celebrate but more sad to say talk Tula out of it. Thinking this she after the guard thinking how easy it was going to be talking Tula out of marrying Ren, that was until she saw Tula's face. Because when she saw her she was smiling. She watched as Tula danced and twirled around in the dresses that she was trying on.

When Jenna saw Malu, she introduced herself as Ren's guardian. She also thought that maybe if Malu knew that if Ren was raised by a woman who Malu would accept him, but when she saw Malu's face she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was afraid that Malu would give Tula a hard time. She also had a feeling that Malu was here to cause trouble and not make amends. Jenna liked Tula. She had always wanted a daughter, and was almost like a miracle had come when Tula appeared. She also loved helping Tula picking out dresses. It also made her happy to see Tula smiling for the first time and she didn't want Malu to spoil it for her.

"Your highness," said Jenna, bowing before the queen. "Is there something I can do for you?" "I would like to see Tula, if you don't mind!" snapped the Amazon Queen. Jenna didn't like the sound of that and she wasn't gonna let Tula get hurt. "If you're here to cause trouble, your Majesty, then you might as well leave. Tula is very happy. Happy as I have ever seen her. In two days she and Ren will be married and for the first time Tula be given the respect and love she deserves. However, if you're here to spoil it you can just leave."

But unknown to Jenna, Tula had seen Malu come in and she too had a feeling why Malu was here and she was ready to settle it with her. "It's alright, Jenna. I'll talk to her." She then walks over and touches Jenna's shoulder. "I need to get this settled, please. Also, I think I have found the dress I was looking for, there is just one problem, it's not pink," she says with a mischievous grin. Jenna laughs and smiles. "Well, if it's not pink, we will make it pink. This is your wedding." She then smiles and leaves the room. She knew the designer well and if he could make it in green he could make it in pink.

"Hello, Malu," Tula says as she bows before her. "I heard you were getting married. I want to express my greetings to you." Tula did not believe this for a minute. She then asks the girls whom Jenna had hired to leave. She wanted to talk to Malu in private and what she wanted to say would be between her and the queen. "I'm glad you could come but I don't think the reason you're here is to give your congratulations to me, is it? You're here to stop the wedding. If that is why you can just leave! Ren loves me! He doesn't want to control me. He would risk and even would die for me, but I doubt you would understand. I have made up my mind!" This shocks Malu. She had never seen Tula so sure of herself but as she thinks this Ren has to come to check on fiancé. When he gets to her chambers in the castle and hears the arguments, he begins to get concerned. He would be dishonoring her if he stepped in. He would wait until it was over. Then he would go in but not to bud in; but to make sure she was all right.

"You have made your decision! Fine! But there will be no treaty with my people and yours! I leave you to your wedding!" She then bows and leaves the room. Gratefully Ren had heard steps her steps and moved out-of-the-way. And it was a good thing he did. Malu was livid! She then grabs her warriors and leaves almost knocking down Ioz and his friend Scurion coming in the castle. "I wonder what that was all about?" said Scurion. Ioz knew but he wasn't going to say anything he didn't want to get Scurion started. He also remembered what Ren had told him the day before. "In two days Tula and I will be married. I don't want you or your friends causing trouble!" And as he said this, he was poking Ioz in the chest. That had been a warning and Ren was now king and because of that he was now the law. As they watch the angry queen leave in a fit of rage Ren was knocking on Tula's chambers. "Tula, you ok?" Hearing her fiancé Tula opens the door.

"Ren!" she said happily. "I'm fine. Really." Ren then looks at her. "Are you sure I heard what Malu said? I'm sure it hurt! Especially since maybe you thought she and you were friends." He could also tell when Tula was hurting, even just a little. Tula was a strong person, but there were times that even the woman warrior could not hide her pain. Ren puts his arms around her from behind. "Give her some time! Maybe when she sees you as queen, she will come around." Tula then turns and looks at Ren. At first she had a hard time believing that, but maybe he was right. "I know, I know. I just thought she would be happy for me. At least for a woman I thought she would be proud, but that's what hurts. I have thought, Ren. Who is going to give me away? Taron is dead, and my father..." Which she never gets to finish, 'cause tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"So, it wasn't Malu, it was the wedding." Ren then gently brushes away the tears. "Tula, I think I may have news to cheer you up. Kahn - jit of the Benjamar Guardians has arrived. He has asked to do the wedding ceremony. Alistair has asked to be the one to give you away." When Tula hears this she lets out a happy scream. "Really?" "Yes," says Ren. She then hugs him, but as they embrace they hear someone clearing her throat. "Shouldn't you man handing other duties, and besides, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." It was Jenna. "Now give your beautiful fiancé one last kiss and get out! I have her dress as well as her color she wanted and rather not have you see it!" Ren then gives Tula one last, long, long passionate kiss, the kind of kiss which takes a girl's breath away, Jenna sees Tula sigh in happiness. Seeing this, Jenna smiles. She then pushes Tula through the door, with the dress in hand. Jenna then walks over and hands Tula the dress. "Well, try it on, let's see how it looks." She does so.

After she puts on the dress she looks into the mirror and smiles. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a pink wedding gown with the thin off - the - shoulder cap sleeves with a full ball gown. Jenna then puts the tiara on her head and smiles. "Now you really do look the part." And as Tula puts on her wedding dress, Ren is receiving more visitors. Already he had welcomed Kahn - jit, Ioz's friend, now his Scurion. The next visitor he received was the queen of the monkey birds along came with her was more monkey - birds. They were here not just to see Tula and Ren marry, but see Niddler be in the ceremony. Ren also had sent out that Niddler would be receiving an award for what he had done, as well as a royal place in the House of Primus's Royal Court.

Even more surprising not just to Ioz, Ren was shocked to see Solia; Ioz's sister. He had remembered how she had tried to steal him from her. He even expected a flirtation, but she surprised him, but asking if Tula might allow her in the wedding party. She wanted to make amends. Ioz didn't believe her, and to make sure she didn't do anything he took her aside after Ren said he would talk to Tula. "Ok, dear sister, why are you really here?" asked an unbelieved Ioz. "Brother dear, how can you say such a thing?" said a smiling Solia. "Because I know you, and that you were interested in Ren. And there is also the famous saying, "Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned!" he said, folding his arms in front of his chest. He then took her shoulders and said firmly, "This is a warning, as much as I may not have given Tula the respect I know now she deserves, I will not have you start something at their wedding. Remember he wants her, not you! Don't dishonor Ren, by causing a scene; if you do, I will take over my knees and hit you so hard it'll be a month for you can even sit down! Do I make myself clear?" Hearing this, Solia gulps and nods her head. She also knew Ren could have her arrested. She then walked up away from Ioz and went to ask one of the guards where the bride's chamber was.

And as she was escorted to the chamber Ren received even more and surprisingly another visitor. It was a messenger from Orbik; King of the Pale Warriors. The king could not be at the ceremony, but acknowledged and congratulated Ren and Tula on their wedding. Ren then thanked the messenger and asked if he wanted to stay. The messenger said no. He had to leave right away so he could return Ren's answer to the king.

After the messenger left, Ren leaned back against the throne, as he was relaxing he heard someone clear his throat. He looked up. It was Ioz. "Resting, are we?" said the smiling pirate. "Very funny, Ioz! Besides, where is that sister of yours? I hope she is not here to cause trouble. You do remember how Tula and her didn't get along." "Oh, yeah, I remember. I took care of that. She has told me that she is here to make amends and make peace with Tula. And I'm going to make sure she does so." Ren laughs when he hears that. "Oh, I wouldn't worry, Jenna has taken complete control over Tula's situation. I'm sure she won't allow Solia to cause Tula any problems." However as the two men laugh about this, Solia has reached the bride's chamber. When she gets to the door Jenna stops her. Ren had told Jenna about Ioz's sister as well as how Solia tried to come between Tula and Ren. Maybe then Solia could bat her eyelashes at Ren, but this time she had Jenna to do it with, and Jenna wasn't going to make it easier for her.

"So you're Ioz's sister. Ren told me about you. I hope you're not here to start trouble? Because if you are, you can leave now!" "You're not going to make this easy, are you, old woman?" "I may be old to you, my dear, but I still control a lot that goes around here. So if you want to see Tula you have to tell me what it is that you want of her?" "I want to make amends." Solia tries to smile placing her hands behind her back but Jenna shakes her head. "I'll ask Tula if she wants to see you." She then calls over two guards. "Watch her. I want to see if the future Queen of Ocotopon wishes to see her." The guards laugh. But not as disrespect towards Tula, but to Solia. They remember how when first Ren took over how he explained things involving Tula. She was a warrior as well as a woman. She could take care of them. She had even taken easily two of Bloth's top sword - fighters without breaking a sweat! Hearing this some guards immediately gave Tula the respect she was intended, those who didn't ask to fight her to see how good she was. When and each time she defeated them they would bow in respect and offers to protect her.

This too also worried Ren. Not that it bugged him that Tula had to fight to gain her respect of the guards, but that they were easily defeated. After the wedding, he was going to ask Ioz if he was interested in training his guards, as he had trained him and Tula. He had a feeling Ioz would do it, especially for the right price. And just as he was planning move; Jenna was watching Tula swirl around in her wedding dress. "Oh, Tula! You look beautiful! Turn around!" She does so. "Tula, I'm not just saying this. You look it! Ren will be in awe when he sees you. As well as I suspect the woman standing outside." Jenna then asks the girls to leave. She suspected whatever Tula and Solia had to say would have to be kept between them. Jenna then tells Tula about Solia; Ioz's sister. Tula then looks in the mirror and says with a smile, "Send her in!" Jenna seeing Tula's smile, opens the door and lets Solia in. When she came in, Solia was speechless. She thought she could easily put Tula down, but seeing Tula in gown as well as the tiara made her cringe. She really did look the part, and Solia felt ashamed for thinking what she had planned to do. She then walked up to Tula and bowed.

"Your highness!" Tula then smiled and said, "I'm not a ruler yet, we are no different. Get up!" She said in a snapping voice. Solia could tell by Tula's tone she wasn't going to make it easy. "I want to make amends, Tula. Can you forgive me for all the trouble I have caused you?" Tula was still smiling at Solia, said, "Oh, I forgive you. As much as I would like to get back at you for all the trouble you caused Ren and myself. I'm letting it go and if you want you can be in the wedding you can. You can be one of the bridesmaids. I'll have the designer that Jenna had chosen make one more dress for you. Then you can join the other girls." "Other girls?" "Yeah. The girls who have helped me get ready are also going to be in my wedding and you're welcome to join them." When Solia heard this she was completely taken off caught guard and Tula knew it. "All right, I'll do it!" "Good, but be warned; if you start, and I mean anything during the wedding, or even after the wedding, I will have the royal guards throw you out! Do I make myself clear?" "Yeah, sure." She then had Jenna get one more gown for Solia. Jenna bowed, and had one of the girls escort Solia out of the room to where one of the chambers where they had the dresses. After they left, Jenna and Tula burst into laughter.

The next day was the day of the wedding. Everyone was nervous. Ren's hands were shaking and Tula had the jitters. Ioz and his sister were also nervous. She had picked out a white dress with thin cap sleeves and a long - slit tight skirt. And Ioz, whom was never used to looking like a gentleman was also squirming. Even though he wanted to get back at Ren talking him into this, he still felt honored, not many pirates got this kind of respect and he knew it. He then looked at Ren who was walking in place. "You nervous, my boy?" Kahn - jit the Benjamar priest asked. "Me nervous, no. 'Course not!" he said, pulling on his collar. He wondered how Tula was doing, and if she was just as nervous as he was. She was nervous. After putting on her gown; the tiara and veil, Tula started to feel funny. She could feel her stomach go up and down.

"You ok, Tula?" asked Jenna and Solia. "I think so, maybe I'm just nervous, you think?" Jenna then smiled. "You'll be fine. I'm sure Ren is just as nervous as you are." Alistair then came into the room. When he saw Tula he smiled. "You look beautiful, my child! If I was your father, I would have been very proud!" Tula almost started crying when she heard this. "Shall we go?" "Yes," she nearly gulped. The music then started; the doors to the castle opened and with Solia in lead the bridesmaids' came down the aisle. Then came Jenna. After Jenna took her place across from Ioz. It was now Tula's turn. When Alistair and Tula came in, Ren was nearly knocked off his feet. Ioz had to grab him from falling backwards. He too was amazed by Tula's appearance. As she and Alistair walk down the aisle Tula has tears running down her cheeks. It wasn't out of sadness that she was crying, but out of happiness. When they reached Kahn - jit, Ren took Tula's arm from him and they walked up to the podium.

When they reached the podium Tula and Ren both knelt. Kahn - jit then raised his arms in prayer. _"Great Gods of Mer! Throughout the siege of the dark water you kept us alive. We thank you for this! We stand here now to ask you to allow these two young people whom have decided to marry. A prince of great honor. A woman named Tula; a ecomancer with great honor! These two young people have fallen in love. Allow them to have peaceful and happy lives! We beseech you, Great Gods of Mer and thank you!" _

After doing the prayer, Kahn - jit walks over to Ren and Tula and places his hand on both. Once on Ren's shoulder and the other on Tula's. _"Stand my children and repeat after me!" "Ren take Tula's hand and repeat my words, I, Ren; Son of Primus take this woman to be my wedded wife!" "I; Ren take this woman to be my wedded wife! To Have And To Hold from this day forward, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom in bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." _He then turns to Tula and says, _"Now you my child repeat my words, "I, Tula daughter of Lucas; take this man to be your wedded husband." "I Tula, daughter of Lucas take this man to be my wedded husband." "To Have And To Hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness, and in health, to be bonny and buxom in bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death to us part." _He then asks for the rings from Niddler. Ren takes one and Tula takes the other. _"Now my children, give your vows and exchange your rings."_

Ren then takes Tula's hand and puts the ring on her finger. _"I Ren; Son of Primus promise to give you my love, as well as my heart. You mean the world to me! I would risk my life and even die for you. You are my destiny as I am yours. And as I gave you this ring I promise to honor you and protect you with my heart as well as my soul!" _Hearing this almost did her in. She then took the finger from Niddler's paw and placed it on Ren's finger and said, _"Ren, you have taught and shown me that not all men are disrespectful. You have shown me your heart as well as your soul! You have risked your life." _She pauses for a moment, trying to compose herself. Finally she is able to continue. _"You risked your life to save mine, when I didn't think it mattered! I wish I had the words to describe how you made me feel, but I don't. All I know without you my soul would have been lost." _She then places the ring on Ren's finger. After the rings are placed on each other's fingers, Kahn - jit takes their hands in his and raised them to the sky.

_"Great Gods of Mer! I give you Ren, Son of Primus and Tula of Andorus, rulers of Octopon!" _He then kisses both of their hands. He then after releasing their hands says to Ren, "You may kiss the bride." Hearing this, Ren lifted Tula's veil, brushed the tears from her face; takes her in his arms and gives her a passionate kiss. After a couple of seconds Ren releases her. And when he does Tula is grateful that Ren had his arm around his waist; and if he hadn't she thought she would have fainted. Ren's kiss had nearly made her breathless. Kahn - jit then turned them around and said to their guests, "I give you now the new Rulers of Mer, King Ren and Queen Tula." The room then roared their applause. Ren and Tula then walked down the aisle arm in arm. After they walk out of the great hall they then went upstairs to the balcony. Jenna then told Ren that after he and Tula were married they had to go to the balcony and wave to the people of Mer. It seemed a crowd of people had surrounded the castle waiting for the new rulers to come out. When they came out the crowd applauded and cheered. They then after a couple of minutes turned and went inside. Ren then gave Jenna control over the kingdom that was until after the honeymoon.


End file.
